


Фокстрот Зигзаг

by arratoi_erregea



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Complicated Relationships, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mention of attempted suicide, Romance, Smoking, memories of war, Описание физических увечий, Послевоенное время, авторский фанон на стадии отрицания, много травмирующего дерьма, нездоровая фиксация, нецензурная брань, своеобразный Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:20:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 41,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24020452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arratoi_erregea/pseuds/arratoi_erregea
Summary: Заколов Агасфера, ты нарушил волю Учителя, — вроде бы сказано было ему.Приняв имя Агасфера, ты сам определил себе наказание, — вроде бы сказано было ему.Отныне и до Страшного суда ты будешь ходить по миру, — сказано было ему.И будешь ты делать нечто, нечто и нечто, — сказано было ему.А вот что такое это «нечто», Иоанн так и не понял в ту ночь.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящаю своему оружейному бро.  
> Вторая глава больше первой.  
> Это писалось в разных состояниях психики, и мне кажется, что по тексту это иногда заметно. Поэтому не бейте, а лучше обоссыте.

1.

«Заколов Агасфера, ты нарушил волю Учителя, — вроде бы сказано было ему.  
Приняв имя Агасфера, ты сам определил себе наказание, — вроде бы сказано было ему.  
Отныне и до Страшного суда ты будешь ходить по миру, — сказано было ему.   
И будешь ты делать нечто, нечто и нечто, — сказано было ему.  
А вот что такое это «нечто», Иоанн так и не понял в ту ночь.»  
(Стругацкие — Отягощённые злом, или сорок лет спустя)

За день до окончания войны Армитаж Хакс узнаёт, что он комиссован. Он лежит на твёрдой койке в госпитале, на стерильных простынях, и бинты на его голове глушат любые звуки, сверху, как слишком низкий козырёк, придавливая глаза. Его слюна отдаёт лекарствами, и он чувствует себя вымытым изнутри. Впервые за много лет он вдыхает полной грудью, чувствуя горький воздух не носом, а ртом. Вдыхает и долго выдыхает, расслабляясь, расползаясь на простынях. Конец войны – решённое дело. Его раны не болят, и ему снится старик Прайд, пристреливший его. Это какой-то большой парк, неба не видно из-за склонившихся громадных деревьев, редкие фонари дают резкий и белый электрический свет. Слышен шум листвы и гудение проводов. Хакс идёт за генералом по длинной аллее, которая кажется бесконечной, и Прайд оборачивается на него, нервно, как на увязавшуюся шпану, ускоряя шаг. Хакс не боится, он давно себя от этого отучил. Он чувствует себя диким зверем.

*

Из открытой форточки в комнату валила пыль. Хакс встал из-за стола, закрыл окно, придавив его плечом, и открыл дверь на балкон. Он выходил перекурить каждые минут десять, он постоянно выходил перекурить, и это безумно мешало ему работать. Иначе не получалось, это было уже что-то вроде нервного тика, комната пропахла дымом. Впрочем, не было в этом никакой разницы. Его окна выходили на проспект, и было бы полезнее закурить в комнате, чем открыть окно, но солнце так нагревало воздух, что сидеть там просто так было невыносимо. Голова у Хакса болела сразу от всего – от плотного запаха курева, от пыли, от постоянного шума с улицы, ему казалось, что его продуло. После ранения голова болела постоянно, спустя несколько лет. Это уже было данностью. Ветер был скорее тёплым, но на этой высоте даже он выл как зверь. Это напоминало ему самое начало его военной службы, когда его только призвали и он был своего рода вечным дневальным на границе и сидел вот так сутками напролёт в тёмном и обшарпанном помещении, он мог неделями не разговаривать ни с кем. При этом, в головной боли и общей усталости было что-то студенческое. Он повесил пиджак на спинку стула и снова сел. Всё казалось незнакомым, его даже смешила эта казённая конура, запах старости в ней.

Привыкал он тяжело. Он, совершенно неспособный сидеть без дела, как будто просто хотелось спросить: «ну и зачем я теперь нужен?». После возвращения из госпиталя он как будто стоял на разъезжающейся стремянке в пустой квартире, и никто не смог бы ему помочь. Суд не пугал его, но неизвестность травила душу. Ему не предъявляли никаких обвинений открыто, но он просто чувствовал тогда, как они все смотрели на него. Хакс просто шёл по коридору и чувствовал себя мишенью, люди замолкали, когда он проходил, и провожали его взглядами. Спина как будто горела. А сейчас он был как тигр в клетке, и это место казалось чудовищно тесным. Он так долго и глубоко был кем-то другим, и война шла так долго, что всё время, проведённое в ней, казалось какой-то гигантской пьянкой, после которой надо было понять, что было раньше и как жить дальше. Сейчас это было похоже на похмелье. Трибунал над его группой разведчиков тянулся не первый год.

Он когда-то больше всего хотел быть героем войны, в детстве точно. Хакс был потомственным военным, и это было смешно. Это было в крови. Ситуация до сих пор была двоякой, потому что отец считал это предательством и, чёрт возьми, Хаксу не хотелось идти на поводу у старого мудака, но также сильно хотелось доказать, что он лучше и продвинется куда дальше. Стать сраным генералом, маршалом, генералиссимусом. Но отец бы всё равно скривил свою рожу и что-нибудь сказал ему. Когда его, всё-таки уже просто студента-инженера, призвали в армию, это было похоже на возвращение домой. Но дома ему никогда не нравилось. Не нравилось, но это было что-то очень понятное. Он контролировал каждый свой вздох эти годы, и отпускало его долго. Из-за того, что он сначала коротал недели в госпитале, потом в санатории, казалось, что война закончилась только что, и в обычной жизни, в большом городе, где люди просто ходили вокруг и днём, и ночью, свободно, в любых направлениях, делая что-то, он чувствовал себя опять диверсантом. Как будто его в горелой форме с винтовкой наперевес нелепо вытолкнули на летнюю улицу, а все вокруг шумно общались, пили пиво и гуляли с детьми.

Хакс со стоном вздохнул и потёр лицо ладонями. Проспект шумел. Хотелось, чтобы кто-то выслушал его, он бы говорил об этом часами, чёрт, он бы говорил об этом сутками. Но это было неприемлемо, да и слушать было некому.

*

Здание бюро выглядело безмятежно. Его вполне можно было представить посреди бескрайней пустыни медленно засыпаемое песком, стекла выбиты, нет дверей, внутри жёлтые дюны. Вокруг жёлтые дюны. Какое-то жаркое, сухое место вроде Джакку, но без раскалённых танковых плит и легкого запаха гниения.

Хакс, когда его распределили в конструкторское бюро, оказался перекинут под начало Люка Скайуокера и долго не мог вспомнить, откуда он его знает. Тот, в духе старой профессуры, был романтиком, и отрешённый технократ Хакс его раздражал. Хакс знал почти точно, что тот писал не одну докладную о его переводе за тот краткий срок, который они работали вместе. Они чем-то были похожи в той же степени, в которой были противоположны. Профессор был несколько визуально небрежен, носил длинную бороду, от него пахло смесью какого-то одеколона и его собственного тяжёлого запаха, идеи его были текучи, полны отступлений к религии и морали. Он был скорее теоретиком, и мог долго курить на лестничной клетке, глядя в окно. Хакс гладко брился, одевался очень просто, но аккуратно по армейской привычке, ему доставляла удовольствие простая работа с проверенными силами и механизмами, которые он пытался сузить к минимальному идеалу, не уходя далеко в научные поиски, и предпочитал работать не вставая, уходя впритык к необходимому времени. Но каждый из них не любил лишней болтовни и был склонен к уединению. Понадобилось много времени, чтобы понять. Хакс не знал Скайуокера раньше лично, но знал, что между ним и профессором Сноуком, подопечным которого Хакс к счастью или несчастью был когда-то, шла тяжёлая идеологическая вражда. Скайуокер считал, что студенты не должны заниматься ничем, что связано с вооружением, и что это преступление. Сейчас он явно с огромным трудом старался не переносить на Хакса то, как относился к его учителю. Но Хакс всегда был его учеником. С этим было уже ничего не сделать, Скайуокер считал его убийцей.

В лаборантской оказался только Митака, он смешно сидел между двумя столами, перекрутившись, одна рука с кружкой лежала сзади, другая печатала что-то на клавиатуре, он вертел головой туда-сюда. Когда он увидел Хакса, его маленькое красивое лицо сморщилось и быстро растянулось в улыбке. Они не болтали особо, просто оба служили, и это была простая солидарность.

— Вы рано, — клавиатура трещала под его пальцами. Митака был поистине незаменимым человеком, и они понимали это все. Он был профессионален, очень мягок в общении и пользовался большим успехом у женщин, о чём приятно смущался говорить, на вопросы о войне он всегда уклончиво мотал головой так, что нельзя было понять, что именно он этим выражает, и каждый понимал по-своему, — мистер Люк ещё не скоро придёт.

— Я за вещами, — ответил Хакс, отступая, чтобы разглядеть книги на полках. Его собственный стол был несколько пустоват, как будто, пока его не было, там ошивался кто-то ещё, кто и убрал часть его вещей. Митака, заметив это, крутанулся на стуле:

— О, вы не думайте ничего! У нас прорвало чёртову трубу, я думал, летом такого и не бывает вовсе, — Хакс кивал в ответ, слушая ровный голос с необычным акцентом, но не вслушиваясь в слова, разглядывая книги на полке. Сосредоточиться удавалось с трудом. Хакс бы, конечно, предпочёл оставаться на рабочем месте, но, с другой стороны, работать дома он тоже мог без всяких проблем, это просто вопрос самодисциплины. Это даже напротив решало многое, так как буквально через пару недель бюро наводнили бы студенты-инженеры, а ему и правда требовалось время, он был сейчас настолько плохим инженером относительно студенческих времён, что сам факт наличия у него работы уже обнадёживал. Пугливый Люк в своей дурацкой потребности ограничить всех ото всех иногда бывал прав.

— Меня тоже отсылают на пару недель, но по здоровью, — вдруг сказал Митака, пытаясь достать до рычажка под стулом и глядя на Хакса. Тот обернулся и пристально поглядел на него. И правда, Дофельд Митака был человеком необыкновенным и обманчивым, настолько, что легко было забыть, что перед тобой ветеран войны. Их пути разнились только тем, что Хакса завербовали в разведку через год от начала войны. Хакс спросил:

— Что с вами случилось?

— Ещё давно. Да то же, что и со всеми, Хакс, в некоторой степени, — он мелодично хохотнул, — кому что нравится. Как это называется? Пытка водой, вряд ли есть другое название. Меня хотели просто напугать, но вода попала в лёгкие, и я чем-то заразился. Потом произошёл обмен военнопленными, и лечился я уже в госпитале. Мне просто не повезло, а потом повезло.

Хакс развернулся к нему, опираясь на стул, и слушал, глядя в окно.

— Вам не кажется, что всё это было как-то мимо? Мы всегда были на передовой, но это было как один щелчок. А может быть просто мне так кажется, как будто я всю войну пролежал то в камере, то в палате.

Хакс прокашлялся, начав говорить, и всё равно неожиданно сипло ответил:

— Не знаю, Дофельд. Может быть и так.

Он не любил подобные разговоры, как будто палкой ворошишь старые газеты, и от них летит бумажная труха. Такие вещи задевали, но не слишком, так как были избитыми. Он мысленно дал себе пощёчину, вспоминая, что сам каждое утро отчаянно хотел говорить с кем-то о войне, озвученными, эти мысли раздражали. Война не прошла как щелчок для него, она занимала всю его жизнь. С другой стороны, сейчас это правда казалось чем-то очень далёким.

Он собрал необходимые книги и распечатки и, обмотав их бумагой и скотчем, чтобы ничего смялось, уложил их во взятый из дома походный рюкзак. Хакс предполагал почему-то, что вещей будет больше раза в два, но ошибся, и теперь бумажный свёрток бил его по спине каждый раз с новой стороны, когда он шёл. Митака вышел вместе с ним на улицу, видимо, не любил курить на лестнице, а может хотел проводить. Они какое-то время молча стояли, Хакс выдыхал дым прямо перед собой, Митака – вниз, роясь при этом в карманах халата и издавая неопределённые звуки такого толка, как будто он каждый раз хотел что-то сказать, но то ли забывал, то ли смущался. Наконец он выпрямился.

— Слушайте, Хакс, я не хочу вас обременять, но, если вы пойдёте в университет, — он достал небольшую связку ключей, стал очищать её от бумажных обрывков и чего-то ещё, — я бы попросил вас отдать ключ мистеру Люку. Может быть у него осталось что-то из ваших вещей. Меня сейчас туда не пустят, мой пропуск аннулирован, а новый делать смысла нет.

— Не думаю, что он будет рад меня видеть на своей территории, — со смешком ответил Хакс, принимая ключи. В ответ Митака пожал плечами с неподражаемым выражением, в котором было всё, и это всё оказалось настолько точным, что они оба почти синхронно фыркнули, пытаясь скрыть смех. Для них обоих, хоть и по-своему, профессор был несколько чуждым человеком. Хакс не думал, что Митака правда его не любил, того скорее развлекали их с Люком отношения.

Конец лета был мутно тёплым, город гремел со всем сторон, и звуки текли между зданий, сливаясь в один большой поток с ветром. Митака затушил сигарету о стену, стряхнул, спохватившись, пальцем пепел с неё и сказал, глядя на солнце:

— Почему же, Хакс, может быть он и будет рад. Времена изменились.

*

Двор Университета был пуст. Хаксу нравилось это место, оно вообще ничего не напоминало. Не площадь, не плац, потрескавшиеся каменные плиты, большой и неухоженный квадратный газон в центре, горстка красных стульев под деревьями в дальнем углу ограждения, где было кафе, сейчас ещё закрытое. Огромное пустое пространство. Здесь, за стенами, было не так жарко, как на самой улице, кое где солнце перекрывалось высокими платанами, кроны которых уже потихоньку иссыхали, с трудом переживая слишком жаркое лето. Он, присев на бордюр, расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу рубашки и слегка оттянул воротник, чтобы воздух хоть немного обдул его. Вынужденное безделье было тревожным, но сейчас, сидя на тёплом камне в одиночестве, он понял, что физически устал. Он спал очень плохо. Вот так день подходил к вечеру, и его всё более и более тянуло к земле. Хакс подумал было, что вернётся домой и выспится, если получится. Кошмары ему не снились, скорее просто тревожные тёмные сны.

Люк Скайуокер стоял в коридоре у двери, ожидая конца пары. Хакс посмотрел на него прямо, приветствуя его издалека. Они пожали друг другу руки. Скайуокер тоже выглядел уставшим, его глаза казались воспалёнными.

— Хакс, здравствуйте, сейчас, они там закончат.

— Я принёс вам ключ Митаки, — вспомнил Хакс, засунув одну руку в карман брюк и ощутив вдруг нагретое железо в кармане, — его не пускают в университет.

Профессор, кивнул, забрав ключ и остановился, глядя на дверь так, как будто мог видеть сквозь неё. Доносившаяся оттуда беседа звучала слишком фривольно для официального занятия, но слишком напряженно для дружеской встречи.

— Это младший научно-преподавательский состав, не знаю, как по-другому сказать, — заговорил Скайуокер, — никто не помнит, как вообще нужно работать, но почти всё сейчас на них. На тех из них, кто остался. Не знаю, что из этого выйдет. Больше людей сейчас хочет учиться, чем мы думали. Вы никогда не хотели преподавать? – он посмотрел мимо Хакса мутными голубыми глазами. Хакс поднял брови, думая, как ответить:

— Нет, скорее нет. Я не очень люблю объяснять, начинаю раздражаться.

— Потому что вы военный, — ухмыльнувшись сказал профессор, — любите, когда вас слушают сразу. Ладно, чёрт с ним, давайте пройдём так.

Хакс привык к его редким упрёкам и привык их игнорировать. Они открыли скрипнувшую дверь и, держась у стены, тихо прошли к небольшой комнате в конце аудитории. Говорившие оказались довольно большой группой мужчин и женщин, нельзя было понять, кто из них лектор, они были все разного возраста и одеты были совершенно по-разному. Скайуокер пропустил его вперёд и закрыл дверь на ключ.

— Садитесь, — быстро сказал он и упёрся руками в стол, Хакс сел, — у меня к вам просьба. Я не хочу, чтобы это выглядело как принуждение, не хочу ставить перед фактом, поэтому спрашиваю вас, это совсем не значит, что я хочу от вас избавиться, понимаете?

Хакс кивнул, выпрямляя спину.

— Не пугайтесь. Митака уходит в отпуск, и я хотел отдать ключи от вашего с ним кабинета моей дочери, Рей. Мы думали, что она тоже осядет в университете, но возникла какая-то путаница. Едва ли она сейчас сможет работать, ей самой надо доучиться. Понимаете? Она не будет там торчать постоянно, но им нужно помещение. Они сейчас работают над чем-то, что поможет ей встать на ноги, она и ещё несколько человек, у них большой грант, понимаете? А я как представитель нашего университета должен дать им помещение. У нас здесь нет никакого места.

— Я не пугаюсь, — то, что Люк спрашивал его, удивляло несмотря на то, что он всё-таки ставил его перед фактом, — что это за проект? Как часто они там будут?

— Я не знаю, если честно, они поменяли тему, но ничего страшного, что-то связанное с сейсмостойким строительством. Это старый проект, ещё до войны. Не думаю, что она правда будет там постоянно или хотя бы часто. Она всё ещё учится, и я думаю, вы можете знать её нескольких коллег.

— Да, конечно, — сказал Хакс немного деревянно, — вы знаете, что я не могу вам отказать.

Люк неожиданно засмеялся, пожал плечами, вставая. Хакс тоже встал, профессор был на полголовы ниже его, и было странно смотреть на него вот так.

— Вы могли бы, Хакс, но я знаю, что вы жертва субординации. Всё равно спасибо вам.

— Спасибо, что спросили.

Люк вдохнул, вспомнив что-то, он отодвинул ящик стола, достал папку:

— Я совсем забыл про ваши вещи. Думаю, нам стоит выйти, пока они не ушли, я не брал ключ от аудитории.

Они были на первом этаже, и люди выходили наружу прямо во двор через вторую дверь, которая находилась ровно напротив прохода в коридор. Они с Люком вышли в толпе и остановились у стены. Пока они разговаривали, день резко перешёл в вечер, и солнце светило этим заразным ржавым, который искажал цвета. Хакс закурил, остывая под легким ветерком, здание изнутри нагрелось, и теперь снаружи было сильно прохладнее. Лектор вышел последним, прижался к двери, закрывая её, чтобы так удержать сумку, которую он нёс в руках, и направился, выждав немного, чтобы оторваться от группы, пошёл к главному зданию, слегка петляя. Издалека он казался необыкновенно высоким, его большая фигура одиноко выделялась у светлой стены. Его волосы были в беспорядке, он был в не заправленной белой рубашке, и она казалась мятой. Чужая небрежность почему-то вызвала в Хаксе резкий приступ раздражения. Это выглядело слишком спокойно. Как будто это происходило лет пять назад.

— Хакс, я пойду, — вдруг сказал Люк, — мне надо переговорить с ним.

— Он показался мне очень молодым, — отметил Хакс, — это преподаватель?

— Так и есть, он даже моложе вас. Но из того, что есть, — Люк пожал плечами, — я очень сомневался, но он в этом неплох. Это Бен, Бен Соло, мой племянник. Вы, наверное, с ним знакомы.

— О чёрт.

Хакс бросил окурок, и ему хватило доли секунды, чтобы в его голове как будто тяжело треснула какая-то корка. Это было ощущение, похожее на то, когда оступаешься в темноте.

*

Бен Соло был сумасшедшим.

Так было не сразу. Их было всего двое у профессора Сноука: Армитаж Хакс и Бен Соло, и они ездили вместе на конференции представлять его труды, потому что сам профессор был совсем стар и слаб и всю жизнь боролся с последствиями лучевой болезни. Никто никогда не знал, что делает Бен за пределами университета, как и где он живёт. Их отношения с Хаксом были довольно формальными, иногда напряжёнными из-за разницы в подходах, но не выходили за усреднённую рамку – шаг влево, шаг вправо – расстрел. Они постоянно работали вместе, но Хакс едва ли понимал, что это за человек. Конкуренция почти исключала возможность нормальной дружбы между ними, и Бен Соло был для него как очень глубокий колодец, наполненный водой, глядя в который, нельзя было увидеть дна, только собственное ясное отражение. Бен много ходил один, он просто всегда ходил куда-то, и ему не было дела ни до кого. В какой-то момент он просто сорвался. Бен был необыкновенно талантлив в поиске быстрых решений, но очень нетерпелив раньше, теперь же все его действия отдавали стылой водой. Это была лихорадочная активность больного человека. Ожидания преподавателей и окружающих к нему постепенно менялись, от него уже ждали хоть чего-то. Фора. Хакс чувствовал, что эта ситуация ломает дистанцию между ними. Холодная война завязывалась тугим узлом, и коллективные настроения представляли собой страх и ожидание. Бен Соло шёл в ногу со временем.

Хакс, казалось, на всю жизнь запомнил тот странный эпизод, когда он стоял на балконе в общежитии и курил. Небо было синевато-серым, ветел постепенно нарастал, гоняя душный воздух. Должна была начаться гроза. Бен тогда пришёл к нему так целенаправленно, как будто искал именно его, и посмотрел на него почти спокойно, тёмные мутные глаза, синие круги под ними, он выглядел больным. Посмотрел на него и сказал:

— Я могу развести облака.

— В смысле развести? – Хакс повернулся к нему. Бен никогда не заговаривал с ним первым. Он вообще не любил лишний раз болтать с кем попало, но, когда всё подходило ближе и ближе к концу, он вдруг стал говорить. Когда разговор заканчивался, собеседник никогда не мог точно вспомнить, о чём они говорили и почему. Как если бы тебе после этого стирали память. После этого физически хотелось встряхнуть головой. Ты идёшь через бурелом, и паутина вдруг липнет тебе на лицо, а ты судорожно пытаешься её содрать, не видя, без возможности ступить на свободную твёрдую землю. Вот на что это было похоже.

— Я могу разорвать тучи, чтобы вышло солнце, — он не шутил, его взгляд был спокойным и прямым, и от этого у Хакса по телу прошёл легкий озноб.

— Серьёзно? – Бен медленно одними губами сказал «да», развернулся и ушёл. Хакс почувствовал себя ребёнком, которому проще спрятаться под одеялом перед неизвестной угрозой. Но он хмыкнул и отвернулся к улице.

После этого Хаксу всю войну снился один и тот же сон. Как маленькая тёмная фигурка выходит в широкое поле, идёт тяжёлый ливень, такой сильный, что его шум заглушает всё. Человек в поле возводит руки и разводит их в стороны. И небо над ним расходится, и лучи солнца падают на землю. Он много думал об этом.

Чужая болезнь была тревожна почти как своя собственная. То, что разворачивалось так близко, казалось совершенно невероятным, ведь ещё совсем недавно они просто здоровались в коридоре у кафедры и спокойно расходились в разные стороны. Хакс наблюдал за этим как на экране: он один сидит в зале, перед ним разворачивается фильм катастрофа, ему тревожно, но он отстранён, экран погаснет, и он пойдёт домой.

Через год Бен уже был глубоко болен, он был уверен, что кто-то из темноты разговаривает с ним и ведёт его. Он мог говорить об этом просто так. Он мог подойти к группе студентов в университете и сказать:

— Мне кажется, что сегодня ночью он свяжется со мной, и в этот раз мне придётся прийти к нему.

Он как будто к чему-то готовился и жил в постоянном ожидании. Они сталкивались всё реже. А потом Бен полностью ушёл в себя.

Он общался только со своими руководителем, с _их_ руководителем. Хакс знал, что ревность здесь была неуместна, она отдавала кислым, и её грань с глубоким сожалением была слишком тонкой. Сноуку не было до него дела. Он был тем ещё типом, который мог, нащупав в собственном студенте какое-то уродство, начать его потихоньку вытачивать из всей его остальной жизни. Профессор был тяжёл в общении как могильная плита и часто пытался играть в психологию. Хаксу хотелось пойти в полицию, пойти в деканат, задушить старика своими руками, но он не мог ничего сделать, он просто наблюдал. Когда старика арестовали по подозрению в доведении до самоубийства, Хакс был в бешенстве. Он и сам не знал почему, он не сделал ничего, хотя был ближе всего к разворачивающейся ситуации. Это было безумием, он наблюдал постепенное падение мира и – гораздо более стремительное – падение личное, разрушение человека.

Они с Беном увиделись последний раз где-то за год-два до официального объявления начала военных действий, точно сказать нельзя. Хакс тогда ехал в поезде до казарм и перед дверями увидел Бена, который, высокий, напряжённый, хаотичный, ходил туда-сюда, с длинных мокрых волос капала вода, уголок искривленного рта был заклеен мокрым пластырем. Он казался невменяемым, как будто был мертвецки пьян. Но когда Хакс помахал ему рукой, он действительно подошёл к нему и сел рядом. Он сказал спокойно, как будто ничего страшного не происходило:

— О. Привет, Хакс.

И посмотрел на него глазами с лопнувшими капиллярами, которые выглядели как тёмный коридор. В них не было боли, не было болезни. Только очень глубокий и пустой покой. И это был последний раз, когда они виделись.

Когда началась война, Бен пропал, и Хакс больше никогда с ним не встречался. Он много думал об этом, и это была какая-то тяжёлая, пустая история его юности, которой и не было особо. Он ушёл на войну мальчишкой, вернулся вроде бы уже взрослым человеком, но между этими этапами была яма. И Хакс стоял спиной к этой яме, которая отрезала его от всего, что было. Он был страшно одинок, окружающий мир обтекал его.

Из прошлого действительно оставался только мутный Бен Соло, с которым его объединяло несколько учебных проектов, куча недомолвок и одна нелепая разделённая ночь в гостиничном номере на шестой день «Недели конференции по техническим наукам» на Хосниан-Прайм, которую ничем нельзя было объяснить кроме, разве что, их молодости и совместной работы. Всё время шёл дождь и пять вечеров из шести они просто лежали каждый на своей кровати, замученные, включив телевизор и ели что-нибудь сухое.

Теперь Хосниан-Прайм был разбомблен подчистую, и на его месте стыли радиоактивные руины.

*

Выспаться Хаксу не удалось, он проснулся слишком рано, когда ещё только рассвело. На улице поднимался и сразу же рассеивался туман. Он вышел на балкон как был, в майке, с усилием закрыв дверь, придавив её бедром. Утренняя сигарета горчила и вызывала тошноту, но он почему-то не мог бросить. Это было что-то простое, въевшийся образ штабного командира, который делает передышку только на перекур с сублимированным кофе, и уходит в кабинет, тоже пахнущий сигаретами. Город уже не спал, вывозили мусор, под окнами с грохотом выгружали какие-то ящики из машины. Над крышами, уходящими бесконечно вдаль, поднимался дым и медленно поднимался шум, по влажному пару в воздухе стало уже понятно, что это будет очень жаркий день. Он стоял, слегка перегнувшись наружу, и душный ветер приятно обдувал мятые со сна лицо и плечи.

Ему снился Бен Соло. Когда он вернулся с войны, сны снились ему почти каждую ночь. Чаще всего это были какие-то воспоминания, разговоры, знакомые ему люди. Как будто он засыпает в кают-компании и слышит чужие разговоры сквозь дремоту. Это ощущалось как сильно запоздалое переживание им всего произошедшего, и он едва ли запоминал их. После этого сна он проснулся так, как будто и не спал. Банальный сценарий. Это был не тот Бен, которого он помнил, сейчас это была та фигура во дворе университета, высокая, тёмная, потерянная. Он так же стоял в метро, вокруг было очень много людей, а на другой стороне стоял Бен. Вокруг всё грохотало и звенело, Хакс хотел крикнуть ему, чтобы он подождал, что он сейчас поднимется и перейдёт на другую сторону, но было слишком шумно, и когда Бен, казалось, должен был услышать его и обернулся, в туннель со свистом вылетел поезд, и последним, что увидел Хакс, было это большое нелепое розовое ухо и закрученная прядь темных волос у виска.

Он проснулся после этого настолько взбудораженный, что его потряхивало. Хакс часто думал о том, что Бен, как и Фазма, погиб, и тот теперь казался каким-то призраком, видением. Он не давал ему ни одного шанса пережить эту войну в своей голове, надеясь тогда, что они больше никогда не встретятся, и весь этот лихорадочный отрезок жизни можно будет просто похоронить вместе с ним. И теперь Хакс корил себя за то, что не подошёл прямо там, не пошёл со Скайуокером, но ещё, он бы хотел никогда не видеть этого и не знать, что так может быть. Он вроде бы считал себя не из пугливых, но Бен опять переворачивал всё с ног на голову. Тяжёлый и смурной Бен Соло. Тихий Бен Соло. Теперь он был где-то неумолимо близко, в этом чёртовом городе, и Хаксу просто хотелось встретиться с ним случайно на улице.

Хакс запер балкон, отгораживаясь от уличного гула, и опустил жалюзи. Внутри было слишком светло и почти прохладно, и он надеялся задержать это хоть немного. В крошечной ванной он полностью вымылся холодной водой, чтобы окончательно прийти в себя, и побрился, после чего вернулся на кухню, захватив с собой папку, которую ему дал Скайуокер. Он поставил чайник и сел разбирать распечатки, почувствовав умиротворение от того, что удалось быстро найти себе занятие. Ему нравилось раньше работать до того момента, когда он мог просто закрыть глаза и уснуть, в университете он часто спал прямо за столом. В папке не оказалось особо ничего интересного, в основном его университетские чертежи, на некоторых из которых, помимо его, стояли инициалы Бена, и пара черновиков чужих работ, которые он когда-то курировал. Ради такого не стоило никуда заходить, но его захватило странное чувство ностальгии.

Он не мог сказать, что ему совсем не нравилось в Военной Академии, но он был сыном коменданта и всегда чувствовал себя напряжённым до звона. Его нервы были стальными канатами, на которых швартуют танкер. Его отец, Брендол Хакс, близко общался с преподавателями, поэтому Хакс не мог позволить себе ни малейшего промаха, который бы потом небрежно обсуждался в гостиной за игрой в карты. Сослуживцы отца звучали одинаково – шумные, с грубыми голосами, и он много лет учил себя не бояться их, не сутулиться, за что мог получить палкой по спине, пытаясь спрятаться, сложить своё неказистое, резко вытянувшееся тогда в длину тело. Хакс представлял иногда, когда был мальчишкой, только в Академии, потому что казалось, что дома его могут услышать, лёжа в койке или стоя на тумбе ночью, что так же, как он чистил отцовские сапоги, кто-нибудь из отцовских друзей чистит сапоги ему, и он плюёт в их лица. Эти фантазии вызывали почти сексуальное возбуждение, но он никогда не мастурбировал, думая о них, ему нравился горячий тремор, который медленно распространялся на всё тело. Ему нравилось подчинять физическое разуму, хоть и с переменным успехом.

Он перестал бояться отца только тогда, когда понял, что гипотетически смог бы дать сдачи, даже несмотря на то, что Брендол Хакс был не только высоким, что унаследовал от него сын, но и крепким, крупным мужчиной. Хакс никогда таким не был, он был здесь скорее материнской породы – тонким и жилистым, с твёрдыми удлинёнными мышцами, с узкими запястьями и щиколотками, острыми плечами и коленями. Теперь же Брендол Хакс был почти немощным стариком, исход войны окончательно добил его, и его собственный сын не мог заставить себя почувствовать к нему хоть каплю сострадания. И хотя Хакс признавал в глубине души, что всё ещё боится его осуждения, он уже не испытывал ненависти к нему, только какую-то брезгливость. Тот Брендол Хакс, на которого он смотрел от пола поверх щётки и чёрной, пахнущей обувным кремом, кожи, остался лишь в его голове как голос судьи.

Когда Хакс оказался в университете, он словно вышел из тюрьмы. Он какое-то время продолжал жить в казарме, потом перебравшись в общежитие, но он чувствовал, что отец больше не властен над ним. Хакс был предоставлен самому себе. Он был страшно жаден до учёбы, и искренне сидел с книгами до рассвета, потому что это казалось спасением. Или же, напившись в одиночестве, мерил маленькую комнату или пустынный коридор, дождавшись самого глухого времени перед рассветом, нетвёрдыми шагами. Здесь всё было по-другому. К нему относились предвзято первое время, как к какому-то очень грубому человеку, но никто не высказывал это вслух. Это был просто стереотип, он умел держать себя в компании. У него были приятели из гражданских, но действительно близко он общался только с одной студенткой, которая тоже раньше была подопечной Академии. Фазма была выше его ростом, знала огромное количество как похабных, так и светских анекдотов. Её совершенно не отталкивал напряжённый, надменный вид Хакса, и она однажды первая подсела к нему в столовой, пихнув его локтем и сказав без всякого соблюдения субординации:

— Бобёр, выдыхай.

Воспоминания о его короткой учёбе в университете были скорее приятными. Даже несмотря на то, что это было самое хаотичное время его жизни. Хакс всегда понимал, что это пристрастие к контролю – всего лишь какая-то нервная болезнь, которую он, ребёнком, лелеял больше всего на свете, пытаясь так контролировать полностью подневольное существование и постоянные вспышки раздражения, гнева, тоски. Но это вошло в привычку, и он так и вырос под эгидой болезненного самоконтроля. Он казался себе неживым, и именно поэтому его, скорее всего, когда-то завербовали.

Хакс налил себе кипятка, так и не решившись выпить ни чая, ни кофе, от слишком раннего подъема до сих пор подташнивало. Оставив его остывать, он убрал постельное бельё с дивана, на котором спал, не разбирая его, и лёг на спину, с силой потягиваясь. Ощущения были хаотичными, хотелось, грубо говоря, ещё раз встать, выкурить ещё сигарету и опять побриться, но он просто пошёл в ванную и умылся, потом, намочив ладони, зачесал спутанные подсохшие рыжие волосы назад. После этого Хакс сдался и лёг снова, чтобы подремать может быть час или два, раз уж сейчас была такая возможность. Он, давя зевоту до боли в челюсти, сказал сам себе вслух:

— Спи, сволочь.

Закрытые глаза заболели. Он мог резко проснуться, когда угодно, но засыпал всегда очень легко. Сон накинулся на него как волна, неожиданно тяжёлый и глубокий. Как будто он лежал на дне под водой.

Хакс проснулся разом, от громкого сигнала, не сразу сообразив, что это за звук. Метнулся на кухню, где оставил коммуникатор, дал себе секунду, чтобы отдышаться и ответил. Раздалась пара гудков, и он сначала подумал, что не успел, потом раздался неуверенный голос, сказавший что-то невнятное. Связь устанавливалась, издавая лёгкий шум, когда всё затихло, Хакс, сдавив большим и указательным пальцами одной руки виски и слегка растирая их, проговорил грубым со сна голосом в трубку:

— Да, говорите! Я вас слушаю. – Ему ответили не сразу:

— Да, да, чёрт, Хакс, здравствуйте, — глухой, низкий голос, — это Бен. Бен Соло.

Хакс хотел бы случайно встретиться с ним на улице, ждать у университета и сделать вид, что он очень удивлён. Но Бен просто позвонил ему сам. Хакс ощутил какой-то щекотный трепет нетерпения, от которого хотелось то ли засмеяться, то ли хмыкнуть, чтобы избавиться от этой дрожи. Мир был всё так же тесен и абсурден. Он ответил:

— Да, я так и подумал. Здравствуйте. – в трубке молчали, и Хакс слышал, как тот дышит, стараясь делать это тише, наконец он заговорил:

— Да, чёрт, серьёзно, что ли? Я рад вас слышать, — он действительно дышал как-то неровно, как будто бежал, но говорил тихо, — мы могли бы встретиться, я думаю. Если вы не против. Люк сказал, что вчера мы разминулись в университете. Я не знал. Алло?

Я просто слушаю, — ответил Хакс, стараясь звучать спокойно. Было очень странно говорить с ним вот так, на «вы». Прошло так много времени, что он даже не мог представить того, кто где-то разговаривает сейчас с ним. Где он находится, во что он одет, может быть он бродит туда-сюда или что-то рисует, может говорит со стационарного аппарата связи, мучая его провод. Он пытался представить какой-то собирательный образ из прошлого, но картинка рассыпалась, — только что проснулся.

— Чёрт, я вас разбудил? Думал, что сейчас вы точно уже не спите. Я с самого утра тут на связи.

— Я не против, — перебил его Хакс, — я тоже думал, что мне стоит предложить вам встретиться. Мы можем пойти куда-нибудь выпить, если вы пьёте.

— Да, хорошо. Э, я не знаю, где вы живёте, поэтому не могу ничего предложить. Но я готов принять любой вариант.

Когда они попрощались, Хакс какое-то время просто стоял у стола, переваривая разговор, по его ощущениям, как удав, сожравший кого-то слишком крупного. Он проспал слишком долго, сейчас уже начинался день, и воздух раскалялся. Разговор вышел сухим, но Хакс так и хотел. Это, чёрт возьми, был не телефонный разговор. Бен Соло поймал его первым, он просто спросил у Люка его телефон и позвонил ему. Хакс не слышал этот голос уже очень много лет, но Бен звучал _взросло,_ очень спокойно, он говорил так, как говорил, когда они познакомились. Ситуация казалась нереальной, он на самом деле просто опять будет сидеть в своей конуре до самого вечера, выверяя чертежи, и уснёт за столом. Хакс позволил себе удовлетворённо хмыкнуть и только, и реальность происходящего навалилась на него – он почувствовал себя голодным до смерти, голова болела от жары. Он как будто прогружался, обнажая свои слепые зоны, выходя из какого-то сна, на его плечах были красные следы от складок дивана, которые чесались, разглаживаясь. Он прочистил горло, громче, чем надо, для того чтобы услышать свой голос, это всё его так достало. Хакс оторвался от стола, чтобы выпить холодной воды из-под крана и приготовить себе что-нибудь поесть.

Они условились на семь часов в каком-то баре на углу Моренштрассе, о котором Хакс ничего не знал, кроме адреса. Он действительно нервничал, но чем ближе был вечер, тем легче ему становилось. Они просто старые приятели, они встретятся и поговорят. Через связь Бен казался адекватным, даже излишне.

Хакс погладил рубашку с короткими рукавами, которая, наверное, осталась у него как раз с университетских времен, хотелось выглядеть настолько неофициально, насколько он вообще мог. Подумав, он взял пиджак, аккуратно свернув его в сумку. Темнело рано, и, даже не смотря на совершенно безумную жару днём, мог подняться сухой холодный ветер, зарождающийся где-то в вершинах гор. Оставшееся время он проработал, сидя за компьютером. Когда в комнате стало чуть сумрачно, он собрался и вышел, спустился по широкой лестнице, которая резко просвечивалась через два этажа окнами. На лестнице никого не было, хотя он несколько раз слышал голоса, но из-за сильного эха нельзя было понять, где они. На улице было оживлённо, жара спадала. В такую погоду город всегда оживал только тогда, когда уходило солнце.

Он легко шёл пешком по широким улицам. Слева был парк, и он периодически проходил мимо серых, по-разному безликих, тяжеловесных памятников войны. Хакс дошёл на четверть часа быстрее, чем планировал и, остановившись у стены на Зредцкиштрассе, пересекавшей нужную ему улицу через два квартала, закурил. Он уже не мог соврать себе, они с Беном расстались в дрянной момент, и он страшно волновался. От этого тянул спину сильнее, напрягая шею и плечи, стягивая мышцы пресса так, как будто защищался от удара под дых. Дурацкая, безумная привычка – если хочешь выпрямить спину, напряги живот. Он не мог понять, почему успокоился пару часов назад. Хакс курил медленно, глубоко, не проверяя время, пока не докурит. Бросил окурок в переполненную урну и пошёл.

Улица в этой части была закрыта для любого транспорта, и у бара, который выбрал Бен, не было своей веранды, просто расставленные в относительном порядке шаткие столики, складные или плетённые стулья разных цветов под окнами самого бара. Внутри уже включили свет, и там было довольно оживлённо, на улицу доносился сглаженный мелодичный поток человеческой речи, звона, какой-то музыки. На улице пока была только небольшая женская компания, беспорядочно придвинувшая стулья к маленькому столу, и Бен. Хакс интуитивно узнал его сразу, издалека, хотя он был сильно отличен от того Бена, которого он запомнил. Его манера как-то тупо и нелепо выдаваться из любого пространства осталась прежней, он был одинок, как водонапорная башня посреди редкого лиственного леса, как вышка в пустыне. Он сидел на этом маленьком шатком стуле, выпрямившись, выставив длинные ноги в проход, и курил. И когда Хакс в нерешительности замер у выхода из бара, освещённый открытой дверью, Бен его заметил и с грохотом поднялся со стула, помахав ему, движения его руки были странными, в тёмных перчатках, открывающих кончики пальцев, Бен всегда был странным. Хакс с легким облегчением заметил, что тот тоже нервничал. Бен обогнул стол и вышел к нему. Здоровенный как медведь. Они кратко обнялись, Хакс похлопал его по спине и спросил:

— Хорошее место?

— Да нормальное, — сказал Бен, не садясь, у него был всё тот же глухой, низкий, но очень осторожный голос, то, что когда-то очень нравилось в нём Хаксу, — я, честно говоря, один раз тут был. Оно показалось мне достаточно спокойным, — он шумно сглотнул, — слушай, я думаю, мне просто стоит сейчас сходить, взять что-нибудь выпить, тебе что-нибудь взять?

— А, не стоит, — сказал Хакс. О чёрт, он просто ждал худшего, но Бен, казалось, не злился на него и, наоборот, не ждал злости от него, — сейчас, я переведу дух и тоже зайду.

Хакс почему-то не мог представить, что именно Бен пьёт, и немного удивился, когда он вернулся со стаканом пива. Сам он взял виски с водой, который бармен, пожилой, слишком спокойный для человека в обычном сознании, мужчина, разбавил сам, не глядя на Хакса. Бен пил, постукивая зубами по кромке стакана, и смотрел на него.

Он был довольно отличен от того, кого Хакс помнил, но сейчас уже казалось, что тот, другой – это какая-то смутная мысль на краю сознания, развеявшаяся от столкновения с жизнью. Он помнил те красные, пустые глаза, этот взгляд был другим. Бен был интересным внешне, необычным, но почему-то таким, что встреть его Хакс на улице, он бы даже не заметил его, повзрослевший, но в целом всё такой же пугающе молодой, с прямой детской повадкой. В нём было сильное напряжение, но это уже было напряжение большого механизма на холостом ходу, которое пряталось глубоко внутри. В его дёрганных движениях был какой-то вызов, как будто он хотел сказать этим: «вот я, вот я здесь перед тобой, ты видишь меня?». Взгляд его чёрных глаз был светлый, очень живой и прямой беззастенчиво, одновременно тёплый и тяжёлый, словно внутри его головы включили свет. Таким взглядом можно было бы убить. Как и сам Хакс, он, очевидно, непросто пережил войну, что было заметно по тому, как он несколько несвойственно себе осунулся. Его волосы, короче, чем Хакс помнил, были очень растрёпаны и казались жесткими от дневной пыли, и он, нервничая, прочёсывал их большими ладонями и заправлял за уши, очевидно привыкнув к тому, что они были длиннее.  
Они сидели и пили, пристально глядя друг на друга, узнавая, Хакс заговорил первым:

— Почему-то не думал, что ты пьёшь пиво, не мог бы представить.

Бен отставил стакан, которым отгораживался, и хохотнул, поджимая верхнюю губу, и только потом растягивая большой рот. Его длинное, ассиметричное лицо наискосок пересекал очень большой шрам шириной в треть дюйма, уходящий на шею, уже заживший, но заметный, он странно разбивал между собой крупные и открытые черты чужого лица. Хакс понимал, что тот прекрасно знает, на что он смотрит, все точно постоянно смотрели на это. Бен коснулся рукой переносицы, где проходил рубец, и ответил:

— Я и не пью, — убрал руку от лица, — мне не очень нравится, но сейчас всё ещё тепло, и я принимаю конскую дозу всяких медикаментов, так что, — он широко пожал плечами. Тон его голоса был даже весёлый, но взгляд очень пристальный, — но я так и думал, что ты пьёшь что-то подобное, это было очевидно.

— Настолько очевидно? – спросил Хакс, расслабляясь от подколки, — я не знаю даже с чего начать, понять не могу, как так вышло, что мы сидим сейчас здесь

Постепенно темнело, и людей становилось больше, из бара доносился смех. Бен задумчиво промычал, доставая сигарету и протягивая пачку Хаксу, тот взял, благодарно кивнув.

— Я тоже не могу понять, — он закурил, гоняя дым, — но, с другой стороны, сейчас это как встреча одноклассников может быть. Я думаю, это может так работать. Когда Люк тогда сказал про тебя, я понял, что очень ясно тебя помню до определённого момента. Никого больше особо и нет, да я и не общался ни с кем. И вот, выходит, ты мой единственный старый приятель, — он глухо засмеялся, резко выдыхая дым через нос, — к счастью, всё то, что было перед войной я уже едва ли помню. Мне только снится иногда.

— Ты о чём? – спросил Хакс, в горле запершило, Бен курил более плохие сигареты, чем он, — ну, то есть, я понимаю, о чём ты, но я плохо представляю, что там случилось после нашей последней встречи.

— Ну, типа, — он посмотрел куда-то вбок, — вся эта ядрёная хрень. У меня ведь реально было ощущение, что я что-то ищу и вот-вот найду, какая-то великая сила. И мне странно об этом говорить с тобой, но вот. Когда те ребята добрались до меня, я уже был уверен, что, чёрт, — Бен потёр лицо, — что я могу оставлять какие-то гигантские трещины в земле. Меня шантажировали Сноуком, он умер во время разбирательств, а я уже ничего не понимал в тот момент. Я передавал информацию по своему профилю работы.

— Грубо говоря, ракеты? Ракетные установки? —спросил Хакс удивлённо, в этом даже была какая-то логика, в университете Бен занимался баллистикой, не меняя специализацию вообще.

— Да, а потом всё пошло коту под хвост, ты понимаешь. Я оказался наглухо заперт там. Я рассказываю это тебе потому, что ты тоже прекрасно знаешь это чувство.

— Когда тебя ведут вслепую, — да, Хакс прекрасно понимал о чём он говорил, если они говорили об одном и том же. Ты даже не видишь кукловода и не знаешь, кто там стоит где-то над тобой, ты просто подчиняешься, потому что зашёл уже слишком далеко, и у тебя нет выбора. Смена власти, его ошибка, ты или не узнаешь об этом, или отплатишь за это жизнью.

— Да, можно и так сказать.

— Тебя раскрыли? – Хакс проследил линию его шрама, наискосок, сверху-вниз, как будто кивнув, и Бен отзеркалил его движение.

— Да, — Бен прозвучал совсем глухо, он замер. Из-за дрожи в его голосе, прошедшей как рябь, Хаксу вдруг показалось, что всё происходящее нереально. Над головой деревья зашуршали от порыва ветра так громко, как будто это был звук грозового моря, а голоса людей звучали так, словно они так далеко, что он не смог бы их увидеть. Как если бы он шёл по берегу и увидел издалека костёр на возвышении, и этот костёр с такого расстояния мог быть чем угодно. Бен сидел как через стену от него, его встрёпанные волосы метались от ветра, бросая резкие тени на лицо. Хакс с удивлением понял, что уже достаточно темно, чтобы зажгли фонари, он сглотнул, надеясь громким звуком внутри черепа вернуться в реальность, взял стакан и отпил немного. Виски даже не жёг. Он вдавил палец в ямку над верхней губой, чтобы прийти в себя, это немного помогло. Бен не заговаривал, просто смотрел, он вообще мог долго молчать раньше, у него не было идеи о том, что это неловко или неудобно. Если он не хотел, он просто не говорил.

— Но это не оттуда, — всё-таки сказал он громче, опять касаясь шрама на переносице, — это совсем другое. Хакс?

Хакс наклонился к нему, свет фонаря лёг по-другому, и его зрение прояснилось, Бен выглядел обеспокоенным. Его лицо было самой понятной картой из всех, Хакс бы никогда не позволил себе такого. Бен не просто не мог скрывать свои эмоции, он даже никогда не пытался. Они были как громкий крик, это было страшной смелостью. Почему-то из-за этого отлегло, и Хакс спросил:

— Что? – и тут же понял, — я в порядке. Задумался о чём-то. Так тебя раскрыли?

— Это сложно объяснить, — Бен достал ещё одну сигарету из пачки и вертел её в руках, — скорее нет, чем да, на самом деле. В какой-то момент я понял, что ведомство, втянувшее меня в это, оказалось не готово к войне. Они забыли про меня, я перестал получать хоть какие-то знаки. Я был техническим персоналом, одним из тысячи, но один парень, с которым мы работали вместе, он начал ходить именно за мной. Я сорвался, убил его и бежал, меня поймали свои, пограничники, решили, что я дезертир, — он подпалил сигарету, глубоко затянулся, прикрыв глаза, — они не могли понять, что происходит. Меня гоняли на каких-то детекторах лжи, но я был в таком состоянии, что они всё время выдавали разные результаты, допрашивали. Я не знал, что мне надо было им сказать, чтобы он успокоились.

Он неестественно прервался. Хакс задержал дыхание, подняв глаза, Бен смотрел прямо на него, сказал вдруг резко:

— А ты всё ещё не фанат пиздеть.

Бен казался спокойным, он или прощупывал границы, пытаясь понять, где предел их видимой обоюдной вальяжности, или же Хакс чем-то его задел. Неприкрытая грубость без особой злости, слабая неожиданная провокация. Хакс почувствовал, что-то вроде приступа стыда, ощущение было похоже, он давно такого не испытывал, но это было скорее острое раздражение, и он знал, что его лицо сейчас легко залилось краской. Его тело предавало его, оно всегда было слишком ранимо. Собственное несовершенство всегда травило, как будто всё, что он делал было ему не по силам. Даже сейчас, добраться до него было так легко. Ранил не неожиданный упрёк, ранила собственная реакция. И он с лёгкостью сам поддался на сраную провокацию, взорвался, стараясь хотя бы звучать спокойно:

— Нет ничего интересного. Я сейчас живу под следствием, Бен, потому что меня бросили как тебя. Меня узнал бывший сослуживец моего отца и пристрелил. Я занимался разработкой оружия массового поражения. В рамках университета, но всё же, оружия такого типа, которое направили потом на Хосниан-Прайм, после этой ёбаной войны я даже заикнуться не могу о том, чем мы занимались. Я что-то мог сделать, но сейчас я инженер-конструктор даже без образования. Я в дерьмовом положении, я работаю под началом твоего дяди в убогой конторке. Понимаешь? Я проиграл.

Он давно не пил, и его легко вынесло из-за стакана виски, и до того, как легко раздражение захватило его, он и понятия не имел, что опьянел, это поразило. Бен посмотрел на него невыносимым и совершенно непонятным взглядом, по его лицу как будто метнулась тень мучительной внутренней борьбы, потом скривился так болезненно, что Хакс почувствовал настоящий укол стыда. Бен начал говорить, стараясь не повышать голос, но он был так напряжён, что Хакс удивился, что к ним ещё никто не подошёл, попросив убраться как можно дальше отсюда:

— Хакс, блядь, – его лицо, неправильное, с этим громадным носом и плаксивым ртом, дёрнулось, как будто он сейчас зарыдает, — тебе как будто жаль, что война закончилась, и ты сейчас среди обычных людей. Я унижен не менее тебя. Я лаборант, и мне сейчас до той науки, — он махнул рукой, ударившись локтем о спинку стула, но не заметил этого или не подал виду, — ты винишь меня в том, что произошло со Сноуком, серьёзно?

Хакса как будто ошпарило, чёрт, как он сразу не понял.

— Нет, – Бен в ответ помотал головой, длинная прядь попала ему в глаз, и он опять зачесал волосы и попытался заправить их за уши, его голос был тихим, но дрожал:

— Хакс, ты очень молодой человек, как бы тебе ни хотелось обратного. Тебе нет тридцати, ты говоришь как сраный старик. Я понимаю, что случилось, но, чёрт. Война закончилась, это нормально опять начинать всё. Почему я говорю это тебе, а не ты мне? Блядь, — он выдохнул и начал вставать из-за стола, Хакс сидел в каком-то жаре, не говоря ни слова, очень медленно остывая, он подумал, что сейчас Бен встанет и уйдёт, но тот, видимо поймав его взгляд, невнятно заговорил:

— Я сейчас, мне надо… я сейчас, — и быстро пошёл к освещённому крыльцу, всем телом огибая чужие столы. Хакс чувствовал себя странно, ему казалось, что все вокруг смотрели на них, как они выясняли отношения, но, когда он обернулся, мир ответил ему порывом вечернего лёгкого ветра. Никому не было никакого дела. Это отрезвляло. Он никогда не привыкнет к тому, как резко здесь темнеет, ночь просто обваливалась в какой-то момент.

Он зря вспылил, он понимал это, но внутри как будто что-то лопнуло, и он чувствовал себя приятно вымотанным. Что-то, что мучало его с самого пробуждения в госпитале, ослабило хватку, и Бен был прав. Хакс не знал, что делать, когда закончилась война. Он всю жизнь провёл в казармах и чувствовал себя уязвимо сейчас.  
Бен вернулся, прошёл к нему, слегка сутулясь, держа в руках две кружки пива. Он сел, поставил одну перед Хаксом и посмотрел очень открыто. Его лицо было полностью мокрым, и мысль о том, что он стоял там и умывался в полном одиночестве, а потом вышел в людный, душный зал, почему-то вызвала разочарование. Хакс подумал, что тоже довёл его, но Бен выглядел спокойнее, чем был до этого.

— Мне жаль, что я всё это сказал. Это было, — он усмехнулся, — непрофессионально и незрело.

— Я понимаю, — Бен, жмурясь, отпил из холодного стакана, — ничего такого, меня тоже всё выводит. Здесь люди даже не понимают, что война была. Она живут точно так же, как жили раньше, и я завидую им чёрной ёбаной завистью. Если бы моя жизнь была добра ко мне, — он жадно вдохнул, — это вопрос памяти, вопрос всего моего жизненного опыта. Ты знаешь, что никто здесь не знает. Может быть, я не прав, но, чёрт возьми, когда мы перестали быть дезертирами и стали героями войны?

Хакс посмотрел на него внимательно, видя его очень ясно. Кто-то страшно живой и опять отчаянно незнакомый, просто молодой человек, воодушевлённым чем-то.

— Так ты здесь потому, что они не знают? Потому что я знаю? – Бен вдруг показался ему сильно пьяным, хотя он, скорее всего, не был.

— Хакс, кто они? – он показательно оглянулся, — они не помнят. И ты сидишь передо мной, и ты видел всё то же, что и я. Ты – живой, они – нет. На самом деле противоположно. Я здесь не поэтому, я просто хотел встретиться. Что было с тобой, когда шла война?

— Ничего особенного. Меня узнал бывший товарищ моего отца и убил меня, как видишь безуспешно, я пережил прямой выстрел в грудь — он отпил из стакана. – Если мы не будем говорить о войне, о чем мы можем поговорить? Я чувствую, что эта тема полное дерьмо для нас обоих.

Бен очень живо закивал, закуривая опять. Было так хорошо сидеть на тёмной улице, вокруг кто-то был, но ничего не отвлекало, было наконец не слишком жарко. Хакс понял, что ему не хотелось говорить о войне, хотелось просто выместить злость. Он вообще не представлял, кому мог бы об этом рассказывать, как хотелось, часами. Бену не нужно было рассказывать об этом, он знал всё то же самое без слов, поэтому говорить с ним было невозможно. Ничего особенного. При мыслях о взрыве на Хосниан-Прайм и поглощённой радиацией Дагобе в горле всегда вставал ком, и это было не то чувство, что ты сейчас заплачешь. Это было чувство, что ты сейчас будешь блевать, как будто ты наглотался пыли. Сейчас уже не было никакого смысла об этом говорить. Их встреча тянула все швы из едва заживших ран, но Хакс однозначно о ней не жалел.

— Ты реально преподаёшь? – спросил он. В студенчестве поначалу Бен настолько боялся публичных выступлений, что мог выйти из аудитории и уйти. Позже стало легче, и на конференциях он просто не смотрел на зал, стараясь сосредоточиться на материале. Хакс, напротив, любил рассказывать, ему нравилось готовить презентации, располагать материал и умещать его в таблицы. Чем компетентнее были слушающие, тем легче

— Да, я реально преподаю, — он сбил пепел щелчком по сигарете неожиданно ловко, Хакс подумал, что он, наверное, долго тренировал этот трюк, прежде чем он стал получаться, — пока что я читаю курс для тех, кто будет потом преподавать, чтобы проверить, помнят ли они базовые вещи. Я говорил Люку, что это ерунда, и они сам вспомнят, когда начнут читать, но он в них не верит, с ним такое часто бывает.

— Мне всегда было интересно, почему ты учился не у него, а у Сноука. Вы ведь родственники.

Бен лукаво глянул на него исподлобья так, что Хакс неприятно понял: Бен знает, откуда-то знает про его детство в училище под шефством его собственного ублюдка-отца. В принципе, это было не так странно, молва всегда расходится какими-то невероятными путями.

— Мы ведь родственники, — повторил за ним Бен, — я учился у него в школе, он был тем, кто привёл меня ко всему, связанному с физикой. Мама бесилась, но Люк считал, что я создан для науки, по крайней мере сначала, когда я был маленьким и слушал его. Ей казалось, что это блажь и эскапизм. В его случае так и было, он всегда любил то, что его выносит.

— В каком смысле?

— Чёрт, — Бен взъерошил волосы на затылке, путаясь в них пальцами, — я ведь говорю всякое дерьмо про твоего работодателя, Хакс. У него очень странная мораль, основной догмат которой в том, что его ничего не касается, и с возрастом он стал ещё хуже, разве что мягче. Я не пошёл к нему, потому что он занимался фундаментальной наукой, а мне очень хотелось чего-то более практического, он сам меня оттолкнул. Я думаю, что его дочь осталась с ним просто потому, что он бы выебал ей весь мозг.

Хакс подумал о Рей, об этой Рей, которая, возможно, сидела сегодня в их кабинете на месте Митаки и что-то там делала. Он почему-то представил её похожей скорее на Бена, чем на Скайуокера, темноволосой, как она склоняется над столом, и вьющиеся волосы падают ей на глаза.

— Его дочь, которая Рей? – Бен искренне удивился:

— Ты знаешь Рей?

— Нет, ещё нет, — Хакс взболтал стакан, — у неё какой-то проект, и ей выделили мой кабинет. Я её ещё не видел, но вынужден признать, что однажды мы почти точно столкнёмся.

— Она интересная, — сказал Бен медленно, — раньше мы не ладили, но какое-то время жили вместе, живём, и она удивительно ненавязчива. У неё выдалось дерьмовое детство из-за Люка, её всё время перебрасывали туда-сюда, когда он ушёл в монастырь.

— В монастырь? Я, честно говоря, был удивлён даже тем, что у него есть дочь.

— Да я тоже. Да. Когда началась война, он ушёл в монастырь, — он помотал головой и кратко сипло рассмеялся, — я же говорю тебе, он псих. У него случился жизненный кризис, и он просто ушёл в буддистский монастырь. Чёрт, я рад, что он сейчас общается с ней, на её месте я бы просто его послал. Хакс, я не говорю, что он полное дерьмо, просто он наломал дров, то, что он сейчас пытается всё исправить — неплохо. Но если бы я был на месте Рей, я бы его просто послал. Она очень терпима. И упряма.

— Мы с ним, — Хакс потянулся медленно, вытягиваясь от поясницы и наверх, — не очень ладим. Со Скайуокером. У меня были опасения, что его дочь может быть похожа на него, но, кажется, она больше похожа на тебя, что ещё хуже, — Бен рассмеялся, глядя на него легко, — надеюсь, там ничего страшного.

— Определённо ничего страшного, Рей знает своё дело.

Они замолчали, расслабляясь в этом тёмном городском воздухе, наполненном звуками. Здания в центре были громоздкими, несколько безликими, но облицованными светлым ракушечником, чтобы сгладить это впечатление, и их неровные стены, на которые падал искажаемый листвой свет фонарей, казались подвижными. За спиной группа людей взорвалась пьяным хохотом, захлопали в ладоши. Хакс почти не чувствовал напряжения, только, удивительно отстранённо, внутреннюю работу мысли, которая находилась где-то за кромкой сознания, и он не мог её опознать. Наконец он сказал:

— У меня есть к тебе ряд вопросов личного характера, цель которых – просто утолить моё любопытство. И мне кажется, что будет не к месту задавать их сейчас.

Бен посмотрел на него. Его лицо всегда было довольно подвижно по-своему. Если он не проявлял эмоции открыто, они были видны где-то в глубине как подвижные тени. Эти тени как будто дежурно мучили его, и он всегда был сосредоточен на внутренней борьбе. Он ответил ему очень легко, пожав плечами:

— Тогда задашь их в другой раз, Хакс.

Они решили разойтись спустя некоторое время. Он сначала подумал, что Бен хочет как можно быстрее уйти, когда тот сказал достаточно неожиданно о том, что ему завтра рано вставать, это был бы хороший, классический предлог, но они и правда сидели уже чёртову уйму времени. У входа в бар Бен остановился и повернулся к нему, спросил:

— В какую тебе сторону?

Хакс, кратко прищурившись, чтобы сориентироваться, указал ему за спину, и Бен, прихватив зубами костяшку указательного пальца, обернулся туда же.

— Мне в другую, — он как будто не знал, что делать. Хакс пожал плечами.

— Тогда расходимся.

Они пожали друг другу руки, прощаясь очень медленно. Бен стоял в тени неподвижно, курчавый, как вавилонская ива. Когда громко и резко, как приступ собачьего лая в глухой ночи, дверь открылась, криво бросила свет на его лицо, Хакс на мгновение поймал его взгляд. Это был такой взгляд, который он мог бы увидеть во сне.  
Он всегда считал, что в нём самом нет особо ничего хорошего, но и совершенно себя не жалел. От этого взгляда его замутило. Это было почему-то больно. Как тревожный сигнал, он сказал себе в голове: чёрт, за что мне так, я же не железный.

Бен смотрел на него так, словно они любовники, которые не виделись не одну сотню лет.

Дверь закрылась, хлопнув, и наваждение пропало. Бен махнул рукой и побрёл в темноту, Хакс развернулся и с очень ровной спиной пошёл в другую сторону, сунув руки в карманы брюк. Ветер подул сильнее, ему казалось, он стоит на вершине горы, и воздух страшно холодный, но он дышит легко. С гор несло запах серы.

*

Хакс проснулся от чего-то извне. Он не смог сразу открыть глаза, ресницы слиплись как от сна в лихорадке. Его встряхнуло, и это вызвало мутный приступ тошноты. Он уснул в грузовой кабине вертолёта, и сейчас он был в ней один. Хакс встал, крепко держась за стальные швы на стенах, подошёл к иллюминатору. Солнце светило так ярко, что глазам стало больно, они летели над какими-то горами или пустыней, не очень высоко, но было непонятно. Он прижался ещё сильнее, увидев что-то неясное прямо под днищем, на тросах висел измятый, как будто изжёванный остов то ли самолёта, то ли тоже вертолёта, кабину шатало. Вдруг он понял, что не слышит гула лопастей, поднял руки к голове, но оказался без наушников. Кабина пилота была закрыта, и он стоял в стальной, пустой полости аппарата, в задней части пол по кривой поднимался и утыкался в потолок. Хакс постарался усилием воли усмирить накатившую панику, резко выдохнул, но сердце билось как сумасшедшее. Паника разом подавила приступ морской болезни, он чувствовал себя очень собранным, очень напряжённым, но не мог понять, что не так. Холод железа фрагментарно освещался из четырёх иллюминаторов. Хакс прошёл до двери в рубку, широко ставя ноги. Он понял, что это не очень большой вертолёт, ему, с его ростом, приходилось немного сутулиться, он не знал, уткнётся ли в потолок, если выпрямится, но пространство сковывало. Хакс повернул ручку двери, она мягко щёлкнула – открыто – и вдруг опять потерялся, было темно. Как будто он упал.  
Он открыл глаза и толкнулся ногами вперёд в воду, холодная вода, крепко пахнущая хлоркой. Бассейн в училище. Он перевернулся на спину под водой, там снаружи светло, вода монотонно гудела, его выталкивало наверх, и он, потихоньку выпуская воздух носом и ртом, коснулся спиной ледяного и как будто немного склизкого кафеля.

Хакс проснулся. Было уже светло. Он лежал не двигаясь, восстанавливал дыхание. Ему никогда не нравилось просыпаться после восхода солнца. Похмелья не было, только неприятно пересохло во рту, но это могло бы быть и из-за жары. Он сел и согнулся, уперев локти в колени, через несколько минут встал, пошёл на кухню и выпил два стакана воды. Вернулся в комнату, сделал два подхода отжиманий на полу, чтобы прогнать сон. Встав, он ощутил себя безумным идиотом. Вот он, Армитаж Хакс, проснулся в маленькой душной квартирке, пропахшей куревом, и наворачивает по ней круги. Безумно захотелось уйти в другое место. В ванной он какое-то время разглядывал своё лицо, навалившись на раковину: похмелья у него не было, но ничто не мешало ему выглядеть определённым образом, всё было каким-то красноватым – впалые щёки, даже круги под глазами, казавшаяся грязноватой щетина. Ему хотелось когда-то отрастить бороду – волосы быстро росли, и соблазн был – но рисковать не хотелось. Хакс полностью разделся, побрился, стоя обнажённым, хотел сначала, намочив полотенце, обтереться им, но всё же решил быстро помыться прохладной водой. Это казалось излишним, но он ужасно переносил жару и сильно обгорал на солнце.

Он выключил воду, вылез, почти не вытираясь, минимально оделся и вышел на балкон выкурить сигарету. Было около семи часов утра, но снаружи уже было оживлённо как днём. Хакс подумал с раздражением, что ему даже некого спросить, когда эта чёртова жара наконец начнёт спадать. Если он кого-то и знал в этом городе, это всё были приезжие, которые сами проживали тут своё первое лето. Мысли легко свернули к Бену. Вчерашний вечер не вызывал чувство стыда, только лёгкое недоумение, словно ничего и не было вовсе. Сейчас он мог представить лицо Бена очень легко. В нём было что-то очень странное, какой-то плотный покой. Хакс мог бы предположить, что дело в медикаментах, но его речь была ясной и складной. О Бене занятно было думать, в нём было много мелких деталей и было за что зацепиться, чтобы вспомнить его до малейших подробностей. Хакс прекрасно помнил его взгляд. Он даже предположить не мог, какую расстановку относительно него Бен Соло произвёл в своей голове. Ему было безумно нервно. Но ещё ему было приятно от этого, это вызывало какое-то смущённое самодовольство. На него уже давно так никто не смотрел, может быть, никогда не смотрел. Он спросил сам себя:

— Белые начинают и проигрывают? — и не услышал, сиплый голос ровно лёг в шум города, Хакс потрясённо рассмеялся и с усилием втёр окурок в импровизированную пепельницу из пустого цветочного ящика с землёй. Едва ли там когда-то правда были цветы. Это была бы чертовски сложная партия. Это было минное поле. Это опять была сложная цепь вопросов, которые ему надо было сначала задать себе. Что происходит? К чему он сейчас готов? Всё, что угодно. У него не было моральных сил, чтобы идти на поводу у собственного одиночества, Бен чего-то хотел от него, это было очевидно с его звонка. Хакс не знал, преследовал ли он его от того, что никого больше не осталось, или же дело правда было в нём. Во второе, даже без ложной скромности, верилось с трудом, однако, исключать этого не стоило. Они были разными людьми, но Хакс знал точно, никто из них не приемлет полумер. Если что-то произойдёт, за это придётся ответить.

Он вернулся внутрь. У входной двери шумно завозились, и он так давно не слышал вообще никого в этом доме, что почему-то решил, что это к нему. Хакс почти подбежал к двери и рывком её открыл. В коридоре стояла невысокая очень темнокожая женщина с обритой головой, у её колен, держась за кромку платья, такая же тёмная маленькая девочка. И, чёрт, они просто стояли у противоположной двери. Они смотрели на него _испуганно,_ женщина застыла с ключом в руках, обернувшись _._ Хакс почувствовал себя совершенно одичавшим. Он, наверное, выглядел ужасно вот так – он взбешённо смотрел на них сверху вниз, всклокоченный, рыжий, в одних трусах и футболке. Он, стараясь не засмеяться от абсурдности происходящего, как можно мягче сказал:

— Извините, я подумал, ко мне кто-то пришёл. Тут плохая акустика, и обычно никого нет.

Женщина слегка улыбнулась ему плотно сжатым ртом, расслабляясь, ответила:

— Ничего страшного. У меня тоже бывает ощущение, что тут никто больше не живёт, - голос приятный, непривычно надтреснутый, но, видимо, просто такой тембр. Ребёнок у её ног смотрел застенчиво, но очень пристально. Гремучая смесь. Хакс кивнул, дёрнул уголки рта вверх с усилием и закрыл дверь. Он никогда не слышал в этом коридоре вообще никого, только когда въезжал сюда. Здание не было новым, скорее небрежно отреставрированным тогда, когда закончилась война, и все, кого она лишила дома начали мигрировать в новую столицу. Странное сочетание закрытых лестничных пролётов и длинных коридоров изолировало его обитателей, здесь очевидно жило очень много людей, но Хакс редко кого-то встречал и даже почти не слышал. Произошедшее было безумно глупо, но очень смешно. Он просто забыл, что существуют нормальные люди, живущие нормальной жизнью. Возможно, ему стоило представиться, познакомиться, или что там вообще делают с соседями, но и они не проявили особого рвения.

Хакс пошёл на кухню, поставил на огонь кастрюлю, залив в ней холодной водой три яйца. Возможно, стоило сварить все, он всё равно почти больше ничего не ел, и так не пришлось бы снова готовить. Он не помнил, как было раньше, и что было с его пищевыми привычками, но он долго сидел на солдатском пайке, а после ранения и вовсе не мог есть, что окончательно отучило его испытывать удовольствие от еды. Он думал, что, может быть, будет наоборот, но теперь с этим была какая-то блажь. Если бы он мог, он бы отключил эту потребность, ему нравилось готовить иногда, но от запаха до сих пор мутило. Ему нравилось только что-то пить, неважно что – чай, кофе, воду, молоко, вино, бульон, что-то сладкое – просто никакой разницы. Хакс смотрел на чистую, кипящую воду в кастрюле и курил в вытяжку.

В этой встрече с соседями было что-то очень бытовое. Его вдруг удивила мысль, что он поразительно мало за свою жизнь сталкивался с женщинами. С самого детства он всё время находился в обществе других мужчин, все его детские влюблённости были связаны с другими кадетами, а женские-мужские казармы были отдельными зданиями. Мать свою Хакс тоже не помнил, поэтому даже представления о том, что вообще есть брак между мужчиной и женщиной, общение между мужчиной и женщиной у него не было. Он пытался несколько раз, но был, наверное, слишком груб и не особо заинтересован. Хакс не мог выражать такую эмоциональную отдачу, которая была светски необходима. Общение с женщиной казалось чисто светским актом. Если бы, думал он, пытаясь оправдать себе свой дурацкий апартеид, у меня была мать, я бы, наверное, вырос более мягким. Но матери не было, все женские фигуры в его жизни были как битые вазы, и он с гигантским трудом принимал или выражал ласку. Конечно, когда он был совсем ребёнком, его отец когда-то был ласков с ним. Хакс помнил, как стоял, удивительно маленький, щуплый мальчишка, перед гигантской, склонённой фигурой отца, когда тот завязывал ему шнурки. Хакс держался руками за его волосы, тоже рыжие, чтобы не упасть, и был так невесом, что отец даже не морщился. Потом он вставал, выпрямляясь во весь свой рост, и брал громадной ладонью с великой осторожностью его маленькую ручку. Что потом случилось, Хакс не знал, отец стал смотреть на него совершенно по-другому, и эта бережность пропала. Эти воспоминания он отделял от всех последующих, и они едва ли могли скрасить всё то, что произошло между ними в дальнейшей жизни. Мысль о женской ласке по-прежнему вызывала раздражение. И Бен был таким же как он, это казалось странным, ведь тот, насколько знал Хакс, рос с родителями, безумно любившими друг друга. Но Бен был таким же как он, Хакс почувствовал это если не в первую их встречу, то через год, совершенно случайно. Бывает такое ясное осознание, неприукрашенное реальностью, породить которое может только интуиция.

Он заварил кофе кипятком, от чего тот запах чуть ли не бензином, снял кастрюлю с огня, сунув её под воду, в два захода донёс всё до стола с компьютером. Стол стоял перед окном, поэтому у Хакса не было никакой лампы. Окно сейчас было плотно закрыто, нижняя перекладина жалюзи постукивали по столу от неощутимого сквозняка.

Он ушёл в работу с головой, хотя было непривычно трудно. Хакс всегда занимался одной областью, которую считал серьезной, и теперь сидеть и разглядывать замеры плотины казалось полным дерьмом, и он насильно утащил свой разум туда. Все данные были старыми, прописанными до войны, скорее всего, их делали для совсем других координат, потому что, когда он открыл карту, увидел местность, для которой нарисованная конструкция не была возможно вообще. Плотина была поверхностная, но порода, в которую она вкапывалась – водопроницаемая. Это был полный бред или какая-то ошибка, и Хакс, просидев несколько часов. вспылил, встал со стула и начал одеваться. Он не мог понять, в чём проблема – в его некомпетентности или в материале. Это ощущалось как какая-то стрёмная эректильная дисфункция, как будто там, где раньше что-то было в его голове, была глухая стена, и он раз за разом утыкался в неё. Хакс быстро пригладил волосы перед зеркалом и вышел.

*

Был час дня, и Хакс давно не выходил на улицу в такое время. К его удовольствию, солнца не было, и он, просидев утро в зашторенной квартире, удивился тому, что небо было затянуто белёсой дымкой, облака, но ещё не грозовые. Было всё так же душно.  
Раньше на работу он приходил рано и уходил поздно, другие занятия так же планировал на вечер или на утро. Город выглядел своеобразно: очень оживлённо, но, при этом, удивительно пусто. Новый Альдераан достраивался в срочном порядке после войны, поэтому на долю старой облезлой футуристической архитектуры приходилась равная доля минималистичных гигантских зданий, покрытых светлым ракушечником. В целом город выглядел странно – очень широкие и сильно наклонные улицы, на которых росли большие лохматые деревья, названия которых Хакс не помнил, а может и не знал, большие неухоженные парки, заполненные военными монументами, которые часто выглядели просто как геометрические фигуры из гипса или стали. Город был окружён высокими горами, которые размыкались лишь единожды, чтобы дать проход к морю, в бухте, как и у подножий гор, были полузаброшенные верфи и заводы. Это был гигантский город, состоявший изначально из трёх сросшихся поселений.

Чёртово здание бюро было новым, кубическим и белым, внутри воздух был искусственным и холодным. Хакс подумал сначала, что это приятно, когда зашёл внутрь, но всё равно было слишком холодно. Никому не угодишь. С ним в лифт вошла девушка с гигантским подмакетником, и ему пришлось прижаться к стене, она, не глядя на него, спросила:

— Вам какой?

— Пятый.

Она ехала туда же, и когда они вышли из лифта и пошли в одну сторону, Хакс понял, внутренне схватившись за голову с раздражённым стоном. И она тоже поняла, сначала буквально выбежав очень быстро, притормозила, чтобы поравняться с ним, спросила неожиданно дружелюбно, хотя до этого, когда они ехали на расстоянии метра друг от друга, он явно её напрягал:

— Извините, вы Армитаж? — Хакс едва подавил смешок, его тысячу лет никто не называл по имени.

— Да. Но лучше просто Хакс, по фамилии. А вы Рей?

Рей закивала, улыбаясь, её лицо оставалось при этом абсолютно серьёзным. Интересная привычка, прямо как у Люка Скайуокера. Она нервничала, но совсем немного, это было заметно. Хакс открыл дверь ключом и распахнул, пропуская Рей вперёд. В кабинете было безумно душно, и он спросил её:

— Вы не возражаете, если я открою окно? Не люблю кондиционированный воздух.

— Да, конечно.

Ветер рывком пронёсся по комнате, стукнув створкой, всё зашелестело, но не сдвинулось. Они с Митакой всегда открывали окна, поэтому всё, что могло улететь, лежало так, чтобы этого не произошло, и Рей, казалось, ничего не передвигала. Она возилась с деревянной доской, и Хакс украдкой разглядывал её. Рей не была похожа ни на Скайуокера, ни на Бена. Среднего роста, очень худая, она обладала какой-то птичьей внешностью, и всё в её облике вторило этому: резкие движения, маленькая голова с тёмными волосами, туго затянутыми на затылке, квадратное лицо с прямым подбородком, но очень острые, миниатюрные черты – нос, рот, прямые, как будто нахмуренные брови. Её глаза были карии, как и у Бена, но гораздо светлей, с маленьким ярким зрачком, как будто неподвижные - она поворачивала всё тело, чтобы посмотреть вбок - но очень живые. Она много двигалась, и это было единственное, что Хакса в ней нервировало. В остальном он был рад тому, что она с ним не заговаривает.  
Всё занимало слишком много времени, и он искал нужные чертежи слишком долго. То, что было у него, и правда оказалось ошибкой, данные были неактуальны уже лет десять. Он вносил измерения в таблицу и зло говорил сам себе: _ну хоть это ты можешь сделать, Хакс, так что сиди и делай_. К Рей никто не приходил, и они сидели вдвоём в тишине. Когда солнце сначала вышло, а потом заметно изменило угол, Хакс понял, что устал страшно. Хотелось выйти покурить, но сегодня был понедельник, и это означало, что через час им надо уходить. Выходить смысла не было. Они начали собираться синхронно, и Хакс представлял, как они молча идут по коридору, молча едут в лифте и ещё молча идут по улице в одну, конечно, сторону. Это было крайне нелепо, и Хакс заговорил с ней:

— Слушайте, — она удивлённо подняла голову от сумки, в которой рылась, — Люк сказал, что вы занимаетесь чем-то, связанным с сейсмостойким строительством? Что это за проект, если не секрет?

— А, это да, — она безуспешно постаралась сдуть прядь волос с глаз, и Хакс вдруг понял, что она _безумно_ молодая. Ей могло бы быть даже лет двадцать, или что-то около того, — мы занимаемся датчиками, датчиками, которые находятся в фундаменте и автоматически взаимодействуют с электронными аварийными системами, когда начинается землетрясение. — Рей смущённо улыбнулась ему, показав зубы.

— И за это до сих пор платят? — Хакс закрыл окно, и, когда они вышли, запер дверь ключом.

— Немного. Но нас слишком много в исполнительной группе, чтобы за это можно было бы что-то получить, сами понимаете. А чем занимаетесь вы? Это выглядело очень напряжённо, — Хакс посмотрел на неё, встретившись с ней глазами. Ну да, не он один воровато разглядывал её поверх рабочего стола. Он позволил себе рассмеяться.

— Я занимаюсь плотинами, но ни черта в них не смыслю. Я раньше занимался оружием, вот сейчас пытаюсь вспомнить, как делать что-то другое. — Хакс почему-то совершенно не смущался с ней говорить, она казалась внимательной, но непредвзятой, неожиданно общительной, и ему хотелось показаться таким же, чтобы избежать напряжённости.

— Да, я знаю, — они вышли на всё такую же пыльную, но гораздо более оживлённую улицу, Хакс остановился, чтобы выкурить сигарету, и она остановилась тоже, — я знаю, что вы учились вместе с Беном, — она стала перетягивать свой пучок на голове, — не представляю, каким он был в университете. Наверное, тем ещё чуваком. Мы виделись иногда, когда он приезжал домой, они с папой постоянно ругались, а я была слишком мелкой, чтобы мы много общались, он иногда гулял со мной, когда совсем пахло палёным, — Рей подняла глаза на Хакса, который курил и слушал её. Эта откровенность была почти неожиданной, но он понимал, что это такая социальная игра – сначала я тебе, потом ты мне. Люди так делают, — как с собачкой, типа, мам, я пойду погуляю с Рей, — Рей действительно весело рассмеялась. Видимо, эта история не была из разряда _травмирующих_ историй. Хаксу всё равно было странно сейчас слушать её, когда он знал, что отец Рей её бросил, и она жила по разным родственникам. Он поддержал её тему:

— В университете он был примерно таким же, — Хакс усмехнулся, затягиваясь сигаретой, — тоже постоянно отовсюду линял. Мог посреди доклада встать и уйти, не сказав ни слова. Его не понять.

Рей посмотрело на него довольно тепло. Видимо, ранее она просто пыталась быть серьёзной. А может быть, Люк рассказал ей про него какое-то дерьмо. Может быть она и была серьёзной, просто то, что он знаком с Беном, делало его своим.

— Да, он такой. Слушайте, говоря о нём. Мне надо в университет, зайти к Бену, чтобы он занёс мои вещи домой. Вам не туда же?

 _Да чёрт возьми_ , подумал Хакс, _что вам всем в этом университете мёдом намазано?_ Но ответ был очевиден – намазано. Многие, кто работал здесь – работали и там, и в этом не было ничего странного. Её вопрос вышиб его из равновесия, но он, вопреки себе, ответил из вредности:

— Да, туда же. Пойдёмте.

Пока они шли, то молча, то заговаривая о работе, Хакс был очень глубоко в своих мыслях, в каком-то внутреннем вакууме. Его занимали только две вещи – разрывы грунта под чёртовой плотиной и Бен Соло, с которым он должен был сейчас опять столкнуться. Это было в равной степени мучительно, и Хакс как со стороны следил за переключением своих мыслей.

Во дворе было более оживлённо, чем в прошлый раз, но он выглядел всё таким же пустым. Они прошли через вахту и пошли по коридорам, просвечиваемым простоватыми витражами. Хакс совершенно не ориентировался здесь и просто шёл за Рей, их шаги были чётко слышны, но отдавались как будто от стен, и ему стало интересно, чем вызвана такая акустика. Рей шла перед ним, и он смотрел на её затылок, слегка покрасневший по линии волос из-за слишком тугой причёски, она была ниже его почти на голову. Дверь в аудиторию, уже в другую, поменьше, была открыта, и когда он услышал голос Бена, у него на миг перехватило дыхание. Рей глянула туда и тихо засмеялась, сказала шёпотом Хаксу:

— Он прямо препод.

Хакс, недолго поколебавшись, зашёл внутрь и, как в прошлый раз поднявшись вдоль стены, сел за последнюю парту, Рей прошла за ним. Кто-то обернулся на них, и Хакс почувствовал себя нерадивым студентом, который пришёл под конец занятия. Бен выглядел удивлённо мгновение, потом справился с собой и продолжил говорить. Люди в аудитории были совсем взрослые, преимущественно старше Бена, и он выглядел очень отчаянно, стоя там, на возвышении с мелом в руке. Он выглядел очень юным и до смешного серьёзным, напряженным, что с относительным успехом скрывал. И когда он сказал это мягкое «всем спасибо» последовала тишина, потом аудитория разом ожила, наполнилась звуками – шуршание одежды, звуки молний на рюкзаках, скрип отодвигаемых стульев. К Бену подошёл мужчина, сильно ниже его, но заметно старше, и Бен ссутулился к нему, упираясь рукой в кафедру, и он казался страшно уязвимым в этот момент, как будто его отчитывают. Хаксу хотелось ударить себя по лицу за ту тянущую боль, которую это вызывало. Он почему-то с университетским времён брал ответственность за Бена на себя, хотя знал об этом только сам Хакс. В этом была страшная доля высокомерия, но он ничего не мог с собой поделать, Бен бы, наверное, перестал разговаривать с ним, если бы узнал. Рей тоже скрипнула стулом, вставая, пошла вниз к Бену, Хакс, медля, пошёл за ней и стоял в стороне, на ярусе поднимающейся вверх аудитории, пока она говорила с ним. Бен улыбался ей, его лицо теплело, он, вероятно, чувствовал себя старшим братом или кем-то таким, когда она просила его о чём-нибудь.

Когда в аудитории не осталось вообще никого кроме них, Бен посмотрел на него и спросил:

— Неужели ты пришёл вместе с Рей? Она тебе понравилась? — он казался уставшим и как будто не хотел уходить отсюда, смотрел на Хакса вверх. Хакс спустился к нему.

— Вполне. Мы круто напряжённо сидели и молчали в моём кабинете. Я подумал, что Люк сказал ей что-то про меня, — Бен развернулся и стирал с доски:

— О, он определенно _что-то_ сказал, — бросил тряпку, вытер измазанные в меле руки о свою не заправленную белую рубашку и перекинул сумку через плечо, — ты пришёл сюда ко мне?

Хакс издал удивлённый смешок. По Бену как обычно ничего нельзя было понять, хотя эмоции свои он не скрывал, это никак не помогало. Этот глубоко шизоидный, смурной Бен, Хакс подумал, что скоро поседеет, он правда не знал, что сказать.

— Рей предложила мне пойти с ней, я подумал, почему бы и нет, — Бен смешно поднял обе руки, как бы говоря этим «окей, я принял твой ответ, который вообще не был ответом на мой вопрос, но я его принял». Они вышли из аудитории, Хакс подумал, глядя как Бен закрывает дверь, что вот так и прошёл весь день. Он открывал и закрывал двери сам или смотрел как это делают другие. День казался эмоционально пустым, и этот повторяющийся сценарий это подтверждал. Когда они вышли на улицу, Бен сказал:

— Ну, тогда теперь вот я предлагаю тебе проводить меня до дома.

— И я подумаю, почему бы и нет? — притворяясь раздражённым, продолжил Хакс. Бен низко рассмеялся, неловко вытаскивая сигарету из пачки. Хакс понял, что Бен очевидно нравится ему, теперь, когда они снова встретились и просто шли по улице, глупо было это отрицать. И точно так же, как много лет назад, он снова не знал, что ему с этим делать. Ему всегда казалось, что если бы они тогда начали отношения, это был разрушило их обоих полностью, и это было бы совершенно нездорово, не при их конкуренции. Они бы сломали друг друга. Но сейчас всё как будто было совсем по-другому, и Хакс не мог бы представить себя рядом с кем-то ещё. Но и с Беном тоже он не мог себя представить, тот был как чёрный ящик, и Хакс не давал себе шанса разобраться в нём. Хакс просто не давал себе шанса, он предполагал, каким человеком он сам был бы в отношениях, требовательным, раздражительным, холодным. И Бен видимо тоже не очень его понимал, он реагировал на все его действия с плохо скрываемым недоумением. Разница была в том, что Бен мог оставить какие-то вещи скрытыми, и это не волновало бы его, а Хакс не мог. Ему сейчас было вообще не до этого, и он не мог понять, почему это происходит. Но вот, чёрт возьми, они шли вдвоём по улице, начинало темнеть. Бен выглядел спокойным, _они шли к нему домой._  
Хакс репетировал, представлял, как он скажет Бену НЕТ нетнетнетнетнет. Как он ответит ему, что нет, нет, он не может, он не должен. И это так его занимало, что он даже шёл и одними губами проговаривал нетнетнетнет. Он вдруг почувствовал _себя_ молодым и уязвимым, и он никогда не чувствовал себя так, почувствовал себя незрелым, и это вышвырнуло его из своей головы.  
Бен смотрел на него со своеобразным градиентом из обеспокоенности, вопроса и страха. Но они просто шли по вечернему городу, урбанистический шум окружал их совсем сторон, сзади громкий мужской голос рассказывал, прерываясь на смех, какую-то историю, гудели машины, и Бен смотрел на него. Хакс опять ощутил это, как будто он в форме, в рваной, грязной форме, и его рожа чёрная от пепла, в его руках нелепое здоровенное кашиикское ружьё снятое с громадного мертвеца, и его спина страшно болит из-за тяжёлого оружия, а ремень так натёр плечо, что форма приросла к окровавленной коже. А люди вокруг – чистые, весёлые, даже не видят его, потому что такого и быть не может.

— Ты чего? — спросил Бен. Компания с шумным мужчиной обошла их с двух сторон, и они почти остановились из-за этого. Хакс помотал головой, отгоняя видение. Он может быть болен, пришла ему в голову страшная мысль, он видит эту херню, как отец после войны, он может быть болен. Он сказал:

— Кажется я немного бредил. Это странно, потому что я думал, что это твоя прерогатива, — он сказал, сказал и осекся, поворачиваясь на Бена. Хакс не знал, можно ли ему шутить об этом, для него самого это, наверное, было бы болезненной темой. Но Бен не выглядел обиженным. То ли он опять темнил, то ли это его правда не задело. Он сам ответил на немой вопрос Хакса:

— Ты так не напрягайся. Меня это не задело, я всё про себя прекрасно знаю.

Чёрта с два, подумал Хакс, расслабляясь, чёрта с два ты всё про себя знаешь. Он спросил:

— Вы с Рей живёте вместе или нет? Ты упоминал, и она что-то вроде говорила, но как-то мутно.

На лице Бена предсказуемо расцветает широкая, искренняя улыбка:

— Вообще да, но она ночует у своего, — он выразительно взмахнул руками, показывая, что это за «свой», и что он о нём думает, Хакс отчего-то мстительно понял, что да, тот чувствует себя старшим братом для неё, чувствует себя ответственным, готовым набить морду кому угодно, — не уверен кого. Не, он нормальный, — говорит он, перехватив злорадство Хакса, — просто я помню её совсем маленькой, и всякое такое.

— Ты сам-то себя слышишь? — Хакс выразительно, насколько мог это сделать со своими светлыми глазами, посмотрел на него, — кажется, ты совсем расклеился.

Бен глухо хохотнул, отмахиваясь от него, сказал:

— Да пошёл ты, Хакс.

Хакс постарался подавить внезапный приступ раздражения, подумав, там не будет Рей, Бен ведёт его к себе домой, и они там будут одни. Как будто за него уже всё решили. Хакс сказал себе, мне плевать, я разберусь. Он не знал, чего Бен от него хочет. Тот выглядел совершенно безмятежным, как-то почти близоруко и от этого беззащитно глядя перед собой, Хакс смотрел на его странный носатый профиль, он выглядел сейчас как какая-то гончая, высокий, с сильно скошенным лбом, увлечённые глаза, высокие скулы, очень светлое, очень мужское лицо, скорее некрасивое.

Бен жил где-то в центре или на его ближайшей окраине, по крайней мере, Хакс не уследил за тем, в какой момент они свернули с оживлённой улицы. Двор был очень тесный, наглухо замкнутый, его составляли три длинных крыльца. Дома как будто были пристроены к квартирным, но существовали отдельно от них. Обшарпанные, выкрашенные в разные цвета, они казались сделанными из подручных материалов. Посреди двора было очень большое дерево, вокруг которого валялся всякий хлам – детский самокат, сломанная мебель, горы сухих листьев. Место выглядело одновременно очень обжитым и заброшенным. Они остановились в этом дворе, докуда доносились лишь приглушённые звуки машин и шелест большого сухого дерева. Хакс был напряжён как стальная струна. Но ничего не произошло. Бен только коснулся его плеча. Он остановился и посмотрел на него почти с любовью, посмотрел и сказал спокойно:

— Хакс, я бы пригласил тебя к себе, типа там чаю выпить, но ты выглядишь страшно задроченным, поэтому просто хочу тебе сказать, что два квартала, вот туда, — он показал куда, — на Кнакштрассе, и слева метро, твоя ветка. Поэтому вали.

— Хорошо, —сказал Хакс, блядь, видит Создатель он старался держать себя в руках, — хорошо. Валю.

И он пошёл, как ему сказали, не оборачиваясь. Он шёл и не мог понять, что произошло. Хакс раздраженно цокнул языком, потом резко рассмеялся, так, что кто-то на него обернулся. Его продинамили. Он всё неправильно понял, он всё неправильно понял. Нет, сказал он себе, вот и нет нет нет нет нет нет нет нет нет. Вот этим одним словом можно было бы охарактеризовать всю его чёртову жизнь. Сказал себе, чёрт, я сдаюсь, шёл и говорил про себя нет нет нет нет нет нет нет, Хакс, фу брось нет нет нет нет отставить нет.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

«Чтобы немного прийти в себя после пережитого потрясения,  
я зарядил ноздри изрядным количеством кокаина. Он бритвой  
полоснул по мозгам, и я сразу сделался спокоен. Я не любил кокаин –  
он делал меня слишком сентиментальным, – но сейчас мне нужно  
было быстро прийти в себя.»  
(В. Пелевин – Чапаев и Пустота)

Армитаж Хакс жаждал казаться собранным человеком. У него с детства была идея, что быть сдержанным – это очень красиво, серьёзно и весомо. Он приходил к собранности издалека, начиная с внешних факторов – каждое утро он делал одно и то же, он одинаково раскладывал свои вещи, когда он был кадетом, он складывал свою форму идеально. Эта привычка тяжело довлела над ним, когда он был наиболее слаб. Он думал, что сошёл с ума, когда, заселившись с трудом в свою квартиру после госпиталя, ходил и с мстительным удовольствием щёлкал выключателем столько раз, пока гнетущее чувство внутри не укладывалось, как уставшая крыса в клетке. Чаще всего, чем дольше он это делал, тем сильнее была жажда, но он дал себе волю на неделю, он был страшно слаб и страшно одинок, никто этого не увидел. Он не хотел считать себя сумасшедшим и, сидя, вечерами за кухонным столом и покачиваясь на стуле, он прижимал к себе раненную руку здоровой и старался мысленно оказаться, где угодно, только не здесь. Он представлял себе этот чёртов выключатель, он представлял замок, ручку двери, умывальник, краны умывальника, все эти маленькие очень громкие вещи. Все они были на подобие маятника, их движения возвращались обратно, и, _о чёрт-чёрт-чёрт_ , он не знал сколько раз, ему было необходимо знать сколько раз, знать, что краны с холодной и горячей водой поворачивали за всю их жизнь одинаковое количество раз. Это было невозможно. Он сидел, прижимая к себе больную руку, гладил себя по раздробленной когда-то пулей ключице, сидел и пытался успокоиться каким-нибудь другим образом. Потом его неделя, которую он выделил сам себе на отпуск, закончилась, и Хакс взял себя в руки. Он не мог дать этому волю. И когда его вызвали на допрос первый раз, он ещё едва вышел из этого состояния. Хакс выглядел жалко, сидя перед дознавателем со своей глупой, бесполезной рукой на привязи. Он держал спину прямо, на вопросы отвечал кратко и по существу, он не давал себя запугать и не позволял себе бояться. Такие вещи правда его не пугали. Но он прижимал свою больную руку к груди как маленького ребёнка. Он не жалел себя, но чувствовал, что слишком слаб сейчас. И после допроса он шёл по коридору, и многие, кто смотрел на него там, знали его хорошо, но видели впервые. И он шёл прямо, его не пугали взгляды этих людей, его не смущали обвинения, потому что Хакс сделал всё как надо, он сделал всё по совести, он сделал всё, что мог. Он шёл с до боли прямой спиной, расправив плечи, но прижимал раненную руку к груди и гладил её здоровой рукой. Его раны почти не болели. Ему был необходим контроль, порядок был единственной величиной, под которой он ходил. Но, чёрт возьми, как бы это не выглядело, Хакс всегда знал, что в его собственной голове – ёбаный бардак.

*

Хакс мысленно разделил людей на две категории: любовники и работники. Он знал, что это безумно, но в данный момент это было ему необходимо. Итак, он рассудил так – есть те, кто рождён для любви, они обладают необходимым для этого качествами, они создают семью и понимают других людей. Они ждут кого-то, кто придаст жизни смысл, который не самостоятелен, а зависим от чего-то. А есть те, кто рождён для работы, и такому человеку не нужно лишнее дерьмо с общением. Ко второй категории Хакс относил себя, к первой категории он относил, наверное, Фазму, Митаку, он относил туда Бена, относил туда Рей, хотя и не был с ней достаточно знаком. Теория разбивалась, и в своей категории он оставался один, из чего выходило, что проблема полностью в нём. Он оставался один. Он выходил перекурить каждые десять минут.

Чтобы подтвердить свою теорию, которую он сам же признавал уже несостоятельной, Хакс работал несколько дней, не вставая и не выходя из дома, как делал когда-то в университете и даже хуже. Он делал редкие перерывы на еду, перекуры и на полифазный сон, на который выделял три часа ночью и три раза по двадцать минут днём, чтобы его сознание оставалось ясным. Пару раз ему пришлось сходить в магазин за сигаретами. При всём этом работа шла ужасно, и в какой-то момент он уже едва различал чертежи. Тогда он во всех смыслах капитулировал, признавая поражение ещё одной своей теории. Проспал сутки и выдохся. И принял решение сдаться живьём.

Он столкнулся с Беном в вечер пятницы в спортзале при доме ветеранов войны. У Хакса была карточка, но он ходил сюда редко, выбирая то время, когда можно встретиться с наименьшим количеством людей. Бен стоял у стены, придерживая боксёрскую грушу в то время, как Хакс довольно бестолково лупил её короткими двойными ударами легко прыгая туда-сюда. Он прыгал просто для того, чтобы изображать какую-то деятельность. Людей было больше, чем он ожидал, и они с Беном менялись. Он не использовал боксёрские перчатки, только бинты на всякий случай, поэтому остановился, вытер лоб предплечьем. Бинты пахли чем-то сродни мокрой псины, свои он не купил, а казённое оборудование всегда было только таким. Хакс битый час выбирал из ящика что-то почище. Бинты, пропитавшиеся чужим потом, солью, всегда потом оставляли красные ожоги на его бледной коже, особенно в складках между пальцами. Бен нечитаемо смотрел на него, наполовину прячась за снарядом, и Хакс сказал:

— Слушай, я всё хочу у тебя спросить. Не сочти за грубость, но чего тебе от меня надо?

Бен растерянно моргнул, _не обиделся_ , подумал Хакс, _странный человек_.

— Ничего, мне ничего от тебя не надо, — ответил он совершенно спокойно, выглядывая из-за груши. Он был мокрый от пота, и шрам на его лице раскраснелся, выглядя свежим, — я, разве что, хотел бы поговорить, но это уже по желанию.

— Поговорить, — сбивая дыхание проговорил Хакс, продолжая прыгать туда-сюда, — как будто это я неделю назад привёл тебя к себе домой, чтобы потом прогнать.

Хакс сделал хук, вкладывая в это хоть какую-то силу, чтобы Бена боднуло грушей, но тот даже не сдвинулся. Только нахмурился, опять прячась, и сказал задумчивым тоном:

— А я мог сделать что-то другое? — он хмыкнул, — Хакс, ты знаешь, как ты выглядел?

— Нет, ты мне скажи, — Бен шумно выдохнул:

— Как ёбаная двенадцатилетняя девственница, которую отдали в династический брак, и она с ужасом ждёт первой брачной ночи, полной насилия. Я ума не приложу, что ты там себе придумал.

Хакс пропустил это мимо ушей. Он сам знал, как он выглядел, это было _непрофессионально_. Он опять ударил грушу сильнее, и Бен резко толкнул её в ответ, Хакс отпрыгнул, спросил:

— Может, спарринг?

— Ты не в моей весовой категории, — он посмотрел на него как на умалишённого. Хакс это заслужил, сначала он убегает, а теперь, сволочь, вьется вокруг него.

— А такие люди вообще существуют? Которые в твоей весовой категории? — и сразу же сказал, видя, как глаза Бена затапливает отчаянием, — ладно. Я признаю безоговорочную капитуляцию, я тоже хочу поговорить. К тебе или ко мне?

— К тебе, — ответил Бен, убирая руки с груши, — посмотрим на этого зверя в естественной среде обитания.

Когда Хакс убрал бинты и зашёл в раздевалку, Бен стоял лицом к стене в трусах и вытирался своей майкой, от него крепко пахло потом. Он был сложен теперь немного иначе, чем несколько лет назад. Его тело было хорошо проработано, что для Хакса никак не вязалось с его болезненной вдумчивостью. Он не мог представить, чтобы кто-то такой как Бен, серьёзно зацикленный внутри себя, ходил в зал и качал мышцы в зале, даже его спортивная форма говорила о том, что он несколько чужд этому, это была обычная летняя одежда. Хакс, увидев его сначала, разглядывал его странные кеды со слегка высокими голенищами, вокруг которых он обматывал шнурки, отчего они выглядели как цирковые боксёрки. Может быть, это было что-то природное, но Хакс видел только его очень маленькую мать один раз, оставалась надежда на отца. Хакс от его фигуры испытывал смесь раздражения и возбуждения, потому что сам он был визуально слабым. Бен был не сильно его выше, но разница между ними была очевидна, и у Хакса не получилось бы такой формы, даже если бы он что-то себе колол. Он, чувствуя себя вредным человеком, развернувшись смотрел на Бена. Тот ощущал его взгляд, его широкая спина была покрыта родинками. Странный, неловкий, нелепый человек, подумал Хакс со злостью и пошёл в душевую. Стоя под водой, он подумал, что не знает, как и о чём они будут говорить, его бравада сошла на нет, и он чувствовал себя уставшим. Раненная рука мерзко тянула у плеча, она не болела уже давно. Было невыносимо сложно ввязываться в это эмоциональное поле опять, но он уже куда-то попал. Дальше бежать было некуда, Хакс ненавидел эту мутную сферу жизни. Он просто надеялся выйти из этого с честью. С её остатками. В душевой стояла плотная завеса пара, вопреки своей привычке, он мылся кипятком.

Он вернулся в раздевалку и понял, с удивлением, что они с Беном разминулись. Его вещи, скомканные, лежали на лавке рядом с его сумкой и, судя по звукам из душевой, он мылся. В зале оставалось ещё несколько человек, но в раздевалке кроме них никого не было. Мирно шумел кондиционер. Хакс стал одеваться, ему не сразу удалось застегнуть рукава рубашки, больная рука ныла. Шум воды прекратился, и Бен вернулся, не глядя на него, расчесал мокрые волосы руками, отряхиваясь периодически, как собака после дождя.

Когда они вышли на улицу, опять темнело. Они синхронно закурили. Вечерний воздух перебирал не высохшие до конца волосы, и Хакс опять их пригладил, сказал:

— И всё же зря ты отказался от спарринга.

Он чувствовал себя почти семинаристом с мокрыми волосами, в этой белой рубашке, почему-то растеряв вдруг ощущение своей весомости. Как мало на самом деле нужно человеку, чтобы регрессировать в своих глазах, просто какое-нибудь очень стойкое воспоминание.

Бен выдохнул воздух через нос в тихом подобии смеха, и Хакс понадеялся, что он не так злится на него. Это значительно усложнило бы их задачу. До его дома они добрались не разговаривая, и Хакс думал, пока они ехали в метро, окружённый металлическим скрежетом и грохотом, думал, окатываемый приступами тревоги, что он не убрал простыни с дивана, он спал перед выходом на улицу. Небо было красноватым, и на улице опять было очень душно. Так душно, как будто завтра будет дождь, это было невыносимо. Он шёл механически к дому, Бен следовал за ним за его спиной, на улице разговаривать не хотелось, Хакс ждал просто _чего угодно._ Весь путь был сжат до одной точки, когда он зашёл в лифт, ему показалось, что он только что вышел из дома. _  
_ Когда они зашли в квартиру, Бен прошёл вперёд, растерянно оглядываясь. Хакс увидел эту чёртову простыню и сказал, сам не зная зачем:

— Извини, у меня не прибрано, — Бен беспомощно оглянулся на него, посмотрел ему в глаза. Он выглядел так странно в маленькой квартире Хакса, он занимал так много места.

— Ты иногда просто как искусственный интеллект, такую херню говоришь, что охуеть можно. Где я могу помыть руки?

Хакс, снимая ботинки, показал ему дверь около прихожей, и Бен прошёл туда мимо него, от него пахло всё ещё потом. Из-за странного уличного воздуха Хакс чувствовал себя липким. А потом что-то произошло. Бен просто позвал его, сказал:

— Хакс.

И Хакс обернулся к нему.

Они столкнулись с треском. Это было что-то настолько биологическое, как пошлая история мироздания – они столкнулись, как чёртов кот столкнулся с канарейкой, крокодил с антилопой, тигр с косулей – фатально, только каждый из них был и котом, и канарейкой одновременно. Это было сродни убийству. Они столкнулись, схватив друг друга, нелепо целуясь, стукнувшись зубами, и Бен громко вскрикнул, когда Хакс придавил кромкой зубов его губу. Они целовались очень шумно, мокро, вскрикивая, перемещаясь. И Хакс просто отступал назад и наткнулся на подлокотник, куда Бен толкал его, опираясь о него рукой, скользкая ткань его странной перчатки шуршала, и он её сдёрнул. У них не было ни сил, ни возможности, ни сознания, чтобы действительно заняться любовью, и они просто грубо дрочили друг другу, как охреневшие кадеты в подсобке, плотно прижавшись. Больная рука Хакса оказалась неловко зажата между их тел, и он упал назад на диван. На него сразу же напрыгнули, вдавили, он задохнулся то ли от ужаса, то ли от возбуждения, то ли просто механически. Это было безумно страшно. У Хакса ничего не было с самого начала войны, и после долгих лет одиночества это казалось ему самой сексуальной вещью, которую он когда-либо делал. Как будто этой бредовой ласки, если её можно было так назвать, оказалось бы достаточно. Этого было более, чем достаточно, это правда было слишком для него. Бен склонился к нему, сверкнув безумными глазами, вжался в шею, и Хакс сначала подумал, что тот плачет, ощутив влагу, и его опалило страхом, но, протянув руку, понял, что тот прижался к нему открытым ртом, пачкая его шею и воротник рубашки слюной. Хотелось заорать, расплакаться, ударить его, поцеловать его. Они возились в темноте, сминая несчастную простыню, которую Хакс так и не убрал, очень тяжело дыша, периодически вскрикивая, громко вздыхая. Бен порывался снять то свою кофту, то рубашку Хакса, забираясь чуть тёплой ладонью под одежду, шаря там, но у него ничего не получалось. Это было слишком, казалось, что его сердце сейчас лопнет. Бен вдруг вздрогнул всем телом, приподнимаясь над ним, поднимая Хакса с дивана, сдержав крик, засипел, отстранился. Потом крепко стиснул уже полуживого Хакса за плечи одной рукой, другой доводя его до конца.  
Хаксу показалось, что оргазм вышиб из него мозги, он до боли сжал челюсти и, не удержавшись на ногах, с грохотом рухнул на пол мимо дивана, его трясло. Бен следом за ним упал перед ним на колени, стукнувшись об пол, обнимая его, полностью грязного, липкого, дрожащего, обхватывая его ногами и руками, сжимая его коленями.  
Они сидели какое-то время так, восстанавливая дыхание, и оттолкнулись друг от друга, когда стало совсем невыносимо жарко. Бен отодвинулся, опираясь на диван. Хакс посмотрел на него, Бен выглядел безумным, совсем разбитым сейчас, сидя вот так, сутулясь, глядя перед собой широко открытыми глазами, и Хакс протянул к нему руку, касаясь его плеча. Бен в ответ развернулся, перехватывая его за запястье, потянулся к нему, чтобы поцеловать его, но не закончил это движение, видимо испугавшись, что Хакс его оттолкнёт, он просто вытянулся и ткнул носом в мокрый висок Хакса, убирая прилипшие волосы. Они сидели на полу и смотрели друг на друга очень пристально, без какой-то конкретной эмоции, но как будто вспоминая что-то или просто запоминая. Хакс мял в руках скомканную, грязную простыню, он испытывал сейчас какой-то безумный физический дискомфорт, он был весь _липкий,_ и когда он начал вставать, чтобы хотя бы открыть балкон, Бен вцепился в его ногу, глядя на него снизу-вверх, сказал осипшим голосом:

— Хакс, послушай, — Хакс сел на диван, Бен завозился у его ног на полу, — я знаю тебя достаточно хорошо, и сейчас ты скажешь какое-нибудь дерьмо. Но, блядь, не выгоняй меня сейчас. Я не хочу уходить, можно я останусь?

Хакс заторможенно кивнул, отводя ладонь, держащую его за штанину, сказал:

— Хорошо, оставайся.

И встал. Бен приподнялся и сел тоже на диван, он очень медленно успокаивался, смотрел, как Хакс открывает балкон, надавливая на дверь бедром, и впускает в комнату прохладный воздух, пахнущий выхлопными газами. Он вернулся и встал перед Беном. Его мозг что-то переваривал так, что он мог слышать натужный шум, какой бывает от компьютера, он едва ли мог понять, что произошло, он чувствовал себя безумно взбудораженным, как кошка, которую скинули с забора, и она шипит, подняв шерсть дыбом. Бен спросил:

— Ты в порядке?

— Нет, — Хакс растерянно покачал головой, — нет, мне надо прибраться.

Бен потрясённо рассмеялся, озираясь. Хакс сказал:

— Придётся раздвинуть диван.

— Придётся, — Бен шумно сглотнул, и Хакс увидел, как на белой шее дёрнулся кадык. Совсем рядом с ним была одна большая родинка, — Хакс. Я знаю, что ты мне нужен, по крайней мере сейчас. Ты мне нужен, это тебя удивляет? Это странно?

— Возьми себя в руки, — сказал Хакс, глядя на то, как взгляд Бена становится более осмысленным, — нет, это не странно. А ты в порядке?

Бен поднял кисть руки и покачал ей туда-сюда:

— Очень боюсь, что ты сейчас скажешь какое-то злое дерьмо, потому что ты можешь. Я этого реально не переживу, чувак. 

Хакс раздражённо выдохнул, он правда мог, он не знал, что ему сказать сейчас. Он всё ещё чувствовал себя сексуально возбуждённым, только физически, в голове было холодно, это было очень странно, как будто произошедшее было очень давно.

— Я хотел сказать, что это прозаично, — Бен поднял на него глаза, он выглядел _очень_ уставшим, — представь, что мы два гея, которые познакомились в тренажёрном зале и пошли ко мне домой. А сейчас я стою, измазанный в сперме и не понимаю, что происходит. Думаю только, что ты зря отказался от спарринга.

— Хакс, блядь, — он застонал так низко, что почти зарычал, остервенело растирая лицо руками, — я ненавижу твои шутки. Я не понимаю их, ты ужасно шутишь. Я просто уже боюсь тебя.

Хаксу хотелось, чтобы он ушёл. Ему надо было подумать, подумать ещё просто тысячу раз, и он чувствовал себя как под прицелом. Ему хотелось остаться одному. Он стоял в этом своём физическом теле, и его ноги всё ещё мелко дрожали. Он опять чувствовал себя слабым, и у него болела рука. Ему вообще не стоило приходить в спортзал, почему она болела так долго? Он вытерся простынёй, расстегнул рубашку, и скомкал их вместе. Бен снял кофту, потянув её одной рукой, и тоже отдал ему. Хакс прошёл на кухню, положил всё это в стиральную машину и вернулся, Бен уже раздвинул диван. Он стоял спиной к нему, и Хакс не видел его лица. Хакс сказал:

— У меня ещё нет другой простыни. Обычно раз в неделю я стираю эту с утра, а вечером застилаю.

— Мы просто положим одеяло. Больше ничего не нужно.

Они вышли на балкон покурить, было совсем темно, и где-то внизу горели фонари. Дом напротив, почти точно такой же, как тот, в котором жил Хакс, казался каким-то очень открытым сейчас, в темноте, через освещённые окна можно было увидеть, как кто-то ходит, экран включённого телевизора. Где-то люди курили в окна. Осознание того, сколько людей здесь живёт в одном месте, поражало. Бен, видимо думал об этом же, он сказал, глядя вниз:

— Удачно место для теракта. Ты об этом думал? Такое скопление в одном месте, просто чёртовы муравейники.

Он курил как-то определённым образом, как будто курение для него было не будничной привычкой, а чем-то очень приятным и очень редким: жмурился, затягиваясь, долго выдыхал дым. Это было забавно.

— Бен, — Бен не повернулся, но кивнул, — то, что ты сказал, мне кажется, было слишком.

— Ты такой нелепый, — сказал Бен — ты просто так это услышал.

— Хватит меня оскорблять.

— Хакс, я это и имел ввиду. Я всё хожу вокруг тебя, хожу. Я бы понял, если бы ты сразу меня развернул, — он затушил сигарету, потянулся куда-то к карманам штанов в поисках пачки, но Хакс просто протянул ему свою. Это было так смешно, они стояли и выясняли отношения, и Бен просто брал у него сигарету, — но ведь ты этого не делаешь. Ты приходишь ко мне, как будто мы старые знакомые, ведёшь себя так, как будто никогда ничего не случилось. И я повёлся. Повёлся, что ты вдруг, — он затянулся слишком сильно и закашлялся, — что я тебе интересен. А сейчас я просто не понимаю.

— Чего ты не понимаешь? — Хакс разозлился, — что это за козлиная песня, Бен? Ты типа всё решил для меня, ты не оставил мне выбора. Я совершенно изолирован, я был совершенно изолирован, когда вернулся из госпиталя, и ты вдруг появляешься и решаешь всё за меня. Откуда ты вообще взялся, я не понимаю? Мы никогда не были друзьями. И тут ты такой, блядь, молодой и красивый потрошишь моё ёбаное чучело. Что тебе от меня надо?

— Пиздец, Хакс, — его голос дрогнул, — опять оно. Я уже сказал, что мне от тебя надо. Я бы повторил, но у тебя отвалится жопа. Почему? Да хотя бы потому, что ты тоже молодой и красивый, стоишь тут и говоришь полную херню, — он повернулся к городу спиной, опираясь на перила балкона локтями, голый по пояс, высокий, немного сутулый. Сейчас было видно, что его шея и руки немного выше кистей загорели сильнее, чем всё остальное тело, которое оставалось белым, — я думал, что мы могли бы помочь друг другу, потому что мы очень похожи, — он глянул на напрягшегося Хакса, — это не о том, что я лезу к тебе в доверие. Ты типа разбил мне сердце в университете, но сейчас ты кажешься фатально одиноким, и я понимаю, что ты нравишься мне. Ты абсолютный козёл, и с тобой безумно сложно. А то, что ты изолирован – ты всегда был изолирован. Ты сам знаешь, что мы очень хорошо знаем друг друга. Я бы не подошёл к тебе, если бы ты сам не пустил меня. Хакс, я знаю, что говорю много лишнего, но я не знаю, как донести это до тебя. Ты становишься таким тупым, когда с тобой пытаются говорить о чём-то личном.

Хакс слушал его молча, потому что это была правда. И это осознание злило. Бен Соло был очень смелым человеком, и Хаксу безумно хотелось, чтобы он ушёл. Это было чудовищно, и он опять говорил это. Он был удивительно настойчив для того, с кем обращались так, как Хакс обращался с ним, он обращался с ним вопиюще жестоко. Небрежно. Ему всегда казалось, покажи другому человеку зубы, когда он уязвим – и он уйдёт, а если не казалось, то хотелось, чтобы это работало так, но Бен не ушёл, и этой части плана у Хакса не было. Он не понимал, что он хочет сделать сейчас больше – прогнать его или встать перед ним на колени и просить прощения так долго, как он может. Хакс правда сам приходил к нему раз за разом.

— И почему ты не уйдёшь? — спросил он всё-таки. Бен пожал плечами и ответил так, как будто это было самой очевидной вещью на свете:

— Ты мне нравишься. Я думаю, это может стоить того.

— Я так не думаю.

— Хакс. Я думаю, что тебе нужно, чтобы кто-то о тебе заботился, и прежде, чем тебя разорвёт от того, что я типа назвал тебя беспомощным, я просто скажу, что может быть тебе и не надо, но я хочу о тебе заботиться. Если бы я знал тогда, что ты тут лежишь после госпиталя, я бы тоже к тебе пришёл, несмотря на то, как херово мы расстались. Это нормально, я тоже хочу, чтобы обо мне заботились.

— Чтобы я о тебе заботился? — _блядь, остановись_ , подумал он сам, _просто остановись, Хакс, ты дерьмо._

— Окей, — сказал Бен мрачно. И ушёл в комнату. У Хакса заболело сердце.

Он тяжело, с усилием вздохнул. Это было просто «ударил-убежал», первой его реакцией на что угодно всегда была эта холодная агрессия, и это помогало отсекать многие вещи. А то, чего это не отсекало, того он не боялся. То, что делал с ним Бен, было _нечестно._ Если бы у него была возможность обдумать это, если бы он мог, например, написать письмо – он бы понял хоть что-то. Реакция Бена приносила удовлетворение, но в том, как Хакс ждал момента, когда тот перестанет это терпеть, было слишком много мазохизма. Бен был прав насчёт него: Хакс всё ещё был очень молодым, незрелым, очень злым, очень самонадеянным и страшно, безумно одиноким человеком. Он как будто смотрел на себя со стороны и думал спокойно, почему тебе кажется, что он не уйдёт? Потому что он уйдёт. Он уйдёт. Почему тебе кажется, что ты несёшь за него ответственность? Потому что ты всё просрал, Хакс. Как всегда. Он не впервые ясно ощущал, что ему просто не хватает эмоциональных способностей, но раньше дело касалось только его одного. Этот разговор был таким, какой заканчивается ещё хуже, чем начинается. Хакс выкурил ещё одну сигарету и зашёл, не закрывая балкон.  
Бен раздвинул диван, чего Хакс никогда не делал, и комната теперь казалась совсем тесной. Не включая свет, он открыл дверь в ванную и остался стоять на пороге. Зеркало сильно запотело, Бен мылся очень горячей водой, заливая пол, тонкая полиэтиленовая шторка дёргалась как что-то живое. Хакс сказал:

— Я наговорил много лишнего.

— Окей, закрой, пожалуйста, дверь, это ёбаный сквозняк, — и больше ему ничего не ответили. Хакс закрыл дверь, заходя внутрь, они оба были довольно большими людьми, и это чудовищно ощущалось в этой маленькой комнате, полной всяких пластиковых полочек, перекладин. Хаксу показалось, что это всё развалится прямо сейчас. Шторка липла к плечу, он включил холодную воду в раковине и умылся, расстегнул присохшие в районе пояса штаны, кожу неприятно стягивало, и просто облил себя спереди водой, набрав её в сложенные ладони. Из-за того, что вся комната была как один большой душ, перспектива затопить соседей снизу ему не грозила. Он быстро почистил зубы. Хакс подумал, что не может осознать, что там, за шторкой, мужчина, с которым у него только что практически был секс. И которого он потом оттолкнул. Он спросил громко, чтобы шум воды не смазал его слова:

— Дать тебе полотенце? — Бен ответил:

— Да, пожалуйста, — и выключил воду. Он мог бы дотянуться сам, оно висело на крючке на двери, но Хакс взял его, передал в протянутую руку и вышел. После заполненной паром ванной воздух в комнате показался почти прохладным. Он переоделся и сел в нижнем белье перед компьютером. Ему нужно было что-то написать Люку Скайуокеру, но он сейчас даже не смог вспомнить, что это было.  
Сзади вышел Бен, завозился в прихожей со своей спортивной сумкой, взвизг молнии прозвучал очень шумно и специфично, так, что кровь прилила к щекам. Хакс, не оглядываясь, спросил:

— Тебе что-нибудь дать? Ты можешь посмотреть в шкафу, думаю, моя одежда на тебя налезет.

— Пусть Бог даст мне терпения, — отозвался Бен, но всё же подошёл к шкафу, дверца тихо стукнула, — я посмотрю.

Хакс наблюдал за ним, слушая, его пальцы зависли над клавиатурой, но он сидел как оцепенев. Бен зашуршал чем-то, закрыл шкаф, и тот только скрипнул. Потом уже заскрипел диван, утробно, медленно, потом шуршание жестковатого, ровно сложенного до этого момента пододеяльника, потом громкий, усталый вздох, переходящий под конец в рычание. Хакс отмер и начал письмо. Он около получаса подождал ответа, чувствуя поначалу, что Бен смотрит на него, но потом он, судя по всему, заснул. Хакс перезагрузил почту дважды и, не дождавшись, обернулся. Бен лежал на животе, без подушки, утыкаясь головой в угол между спинкой и подлокотником. Его тёмные волосы всё ещё были мокрыми, он лежал, подвернув под себя руки и согнув одну ногу, из-под покрывала торчала узкая длинная ступня. Хакс стоял у стола, глядя на него, уцепившись большими пальцами за резинку трусов.

— У меня завтра первая пара, поэтому стоит будильник на семь утра. Это не страшно? — мягким голосом пробормотал Бен в диван, он звучал очень ясно, и Хакс понял, что тот не спал, просто лежал вот так. Он ответил:

— Не страшно.

Потом вдруг вспомнил, что не запустил стирку, ушёл на кухню, включил её на самую краткую программу, чтобы сразу же всё развесить, и, сидя за кухонным столом, просмотрел ещё раз замеры для макета, после чего выключил машину. Он, стараясь не шуметь, расставил сушилку прямо на кухне, долго расправлял мокрую одежду и только потом вернулся в комнату. Теперь Бен точно спал, ну или опять хорошо притворялся, он лежал всё в той же позе. Хакс выключил весь свет, пройдя по квартире в одиночестве, как он делал всегда, закрыл балконную дверь и лёг на спину. Теперь, когда Бен лежал так близко, казалось, что он должен быть мягким на ощупь. Но Хакс не знал. Ему хотелось, чтобы Бен ударил его, наорал на него. Тишина звенела. Было очень тихо и темно – глухая южная ночь. Там, откуда он был родом, таких ночей не бывало, как будто всё время, в любое время суток царил какой-то лиловый, грозовой полумрак. В здешней чёрной ночи Хаксу всегда было душно. Ему часто хотелось обратно на Арканис, в его мокрую, стылую призрачную природу, вдохнуть воздух, наполненный запахом земли и торфяного дыма. Но едва ли это было возможно.  
Он лежал какое-то время, глядя перед собой. Когда по потолку криво прокатился какой-то отсвет с улицы, изрезанный жалюзи, он подумал, что это не может быть машина на такой высоте, скорее вертолёт, и провалился в сон. Они уснули, отвернувшись друг от друга.

*

Хаксу снился отец, который ждал его. Он был совсем молодым в этом сне, тонким и ещё не таким высоким, быстро бежал в полном обмундировании по дюнам, и песок под его ногами в высоких кирзовых сапогах проскальзывал и сдвигался, Хакс падал. Это не была никакая природа, какая-то гигантская комната, засыпанная подвижным песком. У стены, вдалеке стояла высокая сложная железная конструкция, на которой был трамплин, и Хакс бежал к ней. Его сбивали с ног огромные сухие волны. Он упал очередной раз и, стараясь убрать песок изо рта, он измазал пальцы в крови, в груди побелело от страха от того, что вся его рука была в крови, как будто он разбил нос или что-то такое. Дрожащими от осознаваемой кровопотери пальцами он снял китель и рукавом рубашки стал вытирать лицо, ощупывая его. Он вдруг понял, что там. Лицо горело огнём, но он ощупывал его, натянув тонкую ткань рубашки на пальцы. Рубашка пропитывалась кровью. Через всё его лицо наискосок шла широкая, рваная рана. Она была такой глубокой, что Хакс мог засунуть в неё палец. Он всхлипнул без слёз, как будто не мог вздохнуть, рявкнул, захлебнувшись:

— _Чёрт_ , — голос был мокрый, бурлящий, словно он дышал не воздухом, а водой.

Он чертовски опаздывал на построение. Его форма была вся в крови. Волна сбила с ног.  
И тут песок отступил, и он вышел наружу. Перед ним был далёкий-далёкий наклонный плац, на большом расстоянии стояли по шеренге люди в чёрной форме, перед ними стоял его отец. Небо было красным, совершенно неподвижным. Отец повернулся к нему и сказал, негромко, но очень отчётливо:

— Армитаж, считай.

 _Считай? Читай?_ Рана истекала кровью, и Хакс боялся открыть рот, чтобы не глотнуть её. Он не мог заставить себя сказать ещё хоть слово. Отец повторил:

— Армитаж, считай, — и указал кивком ему под ноги.

Хакс медленно опустил голову, кровь закапала на бетон. У его ног лежал худой, высокий мужчина в форме. Длинная чёрная полоса. Светлой была только его голова и краткое расстояние между рукавом и перчатками. Мужчина лежал ровно, только большие чёрные ладони с длинными пальцами были ужасно скрючены, как будто изломанные в агонии. Его глаза и рот были открыты, из-за чего щёки впали. Рыжие волосы были спутанные, грязные, с какими-то листьями в них. Хакс поднял голову от тела одновременно с отцом, спросил очень хрипло, всё так же мокро, и когда он открыл рот, кровь правда потекла в его губы, и он слизывал её:

— Это кто?

Отец покачал головой, он был очень хмур, между бровей пролегла глубокая складка, въевшаяся уже в его мятое старостью лицо, и Хакс заплакал громко, навзрыд, солёные слёзы текли, смешиваясь с кровью. Он давно так не плакал, с самого детства. Он крикнул зло:

— Чёрт возьми, кто это?

И проснулся. Голова гудела, комната замылено светилась. Это было очень знакомое ему чувство, такое бывает, когда ты не спал дня три как минимум. Он был весь липкий от холодного пота, ладони были мокрые, пододеяльник, натянутый на него до подбородка, неприятно и болезненно сковывал. Дверь на балкон был открыта, из неё слегка парило, было, наверное, совсем утро, ещё только рассвет. Хакс хотел сесть, встряхнуться, пойти умыться в ванную, но потом осёкся, когда повернул голову, приподнявшись. За его столом криво сидел Бен, сидел просунув под себя ладони, слегка ёжась от влажного воздуха, склонившись к столу так, что кончик его носа почти касался поверхности. Его волосы были просто чудовищно встрёпаны. Наверное, читал его рабочие бумаги про эту невыносимую плотину. Хаксу не хотелось его тревожить и не хотелось, чтобы Бен понял, что он проснулся, это казалось тоже сном. Он вытянул руки вдоль тела и закрыл глаза, у него был стереотип по поводу Бена, что тот очень много спит, наверное, из-за того, что тот всегда был немного как спросонья. Подумал и довольно легко уснул. Наверное, когда он проснётся, у него будет ужасная мигрень.

Но её не было. Он проспал ещё несколько часов глубоко и без сновидений и проснулся от будильника Бена, прозвучавшего с кухни. Слабо пахло горелым, улица через балконную дверь выглядела пасмурно и душно. Хакс чувствовал себя так же. Он встал, убрал всё с дивана, сложил и прихрамывая со сна пошёл на кухню. После его дурацкого рейда в спортзал очень болели плечи и ступни ног, от того, что произошло между ним и Беном болела поясница. Он зашёл на кухню и остановился в проёме двери, Бен посмотрел на него растерянно. Он, уже полностью одетый, сидел с ногами на стуле, необычно гибко для своего сложения, грыз над тарелкой поджаренный хлеб, пил кофе и опять читал чертежи Хакса. Всё такой же встрёпанный и очень заспанный, хотя Хакс знал, что тот встал очень давно. Хакс подумал, что его надо было бы сейчас обнять, подойти и обнять, расчесать рукой его волосы. Если бы всё было гораздо проще, он бы так и сделал, но этот взгляд удерживал лучше ружья, утыкающегося в грудь, и они не были любовниками, хотя бы просто потому, что Хакс сам так решил. Он прокашлялся и спросил едва слышно:

— И как, интересно? — головой указывая на чертежи, — ты в этом разбираешься что ли?

— Привет. Нет, — ответил Бен, опять опуская глаза на листы бумаги, — ничего об этом не знаю.

— Не пролей на них ничего, — Бен посмотрел на него неожиданно снисходительно, как будто Хакс сказал глупость.

Он пожал плечами и пошёл в ванную, помылся, на что вчера не хватило сил, побрился прямо под душем и вернулся на кухню, одевшись по пути. Бен, не глядя, пододвинул ему тарелку с тостами, их было так много, как будто он просто взял всю буханку и поджарил, не заморачиваясь. Он пил из кружки Хакса, и ему пришлось взять стакан, потому что посуды у него было очень мало.

— Рей разбирается в этом, — о нет, Хакс точно не собирался просить её помощи, он покачал головой:

— Да я разберусь, просто не сразу.

— Конечно, — Бен отложил чертежи, спустил ноги на пол. Он посмотрел в окно, в котором почти ничего не было видно, кроме пыльной кроны какого-то дерева. Деревья здесь были такими высокими, каких Хакс в других городах никогда не видел. Местная природа была странной.  
Они молча сидели за столом, каждый в своих мыслях. Хаксу хотелось что-то сказать, но он не знал, как именно следует себя вести сейчас, поэтому молчал. Когда Бен встал, он встал тоже, чтобы проводить его до двери.

— Хакс, — он посмотрел на него с очень странной смесью эмоций во взгляде. Этот взгляд был затравленный, как у шавки, на которую хозяин впервые поднял руку, но, одновременно ясный и уверенный, — приходи сам. Если не разберёшься в себе – то вообще никогда не приходи. Я буду ждать какое-то время. Я так не могу.

— Я тебя понял, — сказал Хакс, встретившись с ним глазами и не дрогнув. Ясные, очень тёмные глаза. Бен открыл дверь и, _о чёрт,_ там были его соседи, в то же время, надо было запомнить. Хаксу совершенно не хотелось с кем-то сталкиваться вот так, когда Бен выходил из его квартиры с мрачным, хмурым лицом, это было бы слишком запоминающейся и слишком очевидной ситуацией. Коридор был страшно узкий, Бен сказал женщине, выглядевшей рядом с ним просто крошечной как ребёнок:

— Здравствуйте.

— Здравствуйте, — ответила она, прижимаясь спиной к двери, чтобы он вышел. Бен усмехнулся Хаксу в лицо, сказал:

— Всё, давай. Целовать через порог не буду, — и ушёл, слегка петляя, опять. Хакс встретился взглядом с женщиной, ему показалось, что она бы могла сейчас рассмеяться, так она выглядела, сказал:

— Здравствуйте.

— Здравствуйте, — ответила она, её маленькая дочка, прячущаяся за ней, тоже сказала шёпотом:

— Здравствуйте.

Хакс захлопнул дверь. Глубоко вдохнул и глубоко выдохнул. Всю комнату занимал разложенный диван. Очень хотелось вычистить всю квартиру. Или что-нибудь разбить.

*

Хакс помнил очень хорошо, как лежал днями в засаде за кромкой гигантского песчаного рва на Джакку. Когда в лейтенанта, имени которого он не помнил, попала пуля, он увидел это через прицел, лучше, чем если бы сам стрелял в упор, как породистое, загорелое лицо вминается внутрь и изгибается в зубастой как будто улыбке рот. Он знал, что случилось, развернулся на спину, прижал громоздкое ружьё к плечу и скатился в ров вместе с обваливающимся песком, у него была другая задача. В его голове не было ни одной лишней мысли, но сердце билось так, что это наверняка можно было бы увидеть, если бы он был обнажён. Хакс выбрался из рва и побежал, прикидывая в уме, через сколько он доберётся до ближайшего поста. Сюда его привезли в кузове грузовика вместе с ящиком боеприпасов, и он не знал точно.  
Его как бдуто тряхнуло. Он сначала даже не понял, что случилось, как будто на него вылили ведро кипятка. Резко закружилась голова, пробил холодный пот. Его повело как перед обмороком. Хакс обернулся и выстрелил, и не попал, фигура вдалеке задвигалась, отбежала и сделала характерное движение, припав на колено, вскидывая оружие. Хакс сжал зубы до боли, прогоняя морок и выстрелил, на этот раз удачно. От облегчения сразу же вспыхнула страшная, острая боль. Он посмотрел на заднюю поверхность ног, форма чуть выше колена темнела от крови, тяжелела, пропитываясь ей, кровь бежала вниз по ноге.  
Сначала на него обрушилась паника. Темнело, скорее всего надвигалась песчаная буря. Он был совсем один, и он был ранен. Хакс вдохнул и выдохнул, потом ещё раз. Он сказал себе, _успокойся. Ты прекрасно знаешь, что люди могут функционировать после одного ранения из огнестрельного оружия. Почти никогда не бывает достаточно одного выстрела, чтобы тебя вывели из строя._ Но это была чёртова зазубренная теория. Он также знал, что, если начнёт паниковать сейчас, он забудет всё, что было бы полезно в этой ситуации. Хакс перекинул ружьё на спину и пошёл. Он останавливался каждые несколько минут и просто шёл, совершенно не представляя, сколько ему идти. Казалось, время вообще не двигалось, только темнело, и он шёл мучительно медленно. Он был очень спокоен, полностью сосредоточен на физических ощущениях, поэтому в его голове было очень тихо. Он тяжело пыхтел сквозь зубы, слёзы текли по его лицу, но это были просто физические реакции. А потом Хакс упал, и его засыпало песком. Он оставался в сознании очень долго, и его колотило от холода. Ему страшно хотелось спать, он чувствовал себя мягким, каким-то очень добрым.  
Когда его нашли утром, оказалось, что до блокпоста оставалось два часа пути, которые он был точно не осилил.

Рана оказалась не очень серьёзной, но неприятной, и его посадили дежурным на границе на несколько больший срок, чем он восстанавливался. Ночь своего пути Хакс вспоминал со стыдом. Это происходило незадолго до настоящего объявления войны, поэтому в его воспоминаниях не было особой ценности. Ему только снились сны, в которых он получал физические увечья, и его разум очень точно воспроизводил травмы, которые он переживал или даже не переживал за свою жизнь. После таких снов Хакс просыпался так, словно от кого-то бежал, но часто не понимал, где он находится. Именно после таких снов ему очень хотелось с кем-то поговорить.

Этот монумент был сделан очень нехитро. Это был совершенно пустой бетонный квадрат, на нём не было ни дат, ни имён.  
Хакс не мог оставаться в своей квартире, в субботу бюро не работало, но у него были ключи от своего кабинета. Всё равно было слишком раннее время, и он просто вышел на улицу безо всякой цели, как не делал уже очень давно. У его дома был парк, через который он проходил, куда бы ни направлялся, поэтому он просто пошёл туда, и сейчас Хакс сидел на единственной в обозримом пространстве лавке в отдалённой части парка, граничащей с замороженной в зародыше стройкой парка аттракционов или автопарковки, кто его знает, и смотрел на несуразную фигуру перед собой недовольно, как будто та что-то ему сделала в детстве, и сейчас он это вспомнил. А он был очень злопамятен. Верхняя часть монумента терялась в кронах деревьев, и они сухо шелестели о бетон. Хакс, наверное, понимал, что скульптор имел ввиду, но для него это не было похоже на войну, скорее на мир. Поверхность была гладкая и шероховатая, квадрат стоял на железных распорках, под ними бежала какая-то маленькая мусорная речка или просто выходила наружу часть канализации. Он встал, подошёл к распоркам и глянул вниз, вода отразила его бледное, заострённое, почти испуганное лицо. Он выглядел сильно моложе, чем помнил или представлял себя, и это осознание было каким-то, как проскользнувшая педаль велосипеда. Как будто ему почти открылось что-то очень ясное, но он прошёл мимо.

Хакс мог бы позвонить отцу, он предполагал, что тот оправился от инсульта. Он оценил эту возможность как реальную первый раз за всю свою жизнь, потому что не признавал никогда непоколебимость родственных связей. Они не любили друг друга уже очень давно, но прошли бок о бок гигантскую часть жизни. Он легко подумал об этом потому, что у него не было даже номера, если бы он правда мог позвонить – он бы точно не стал. Небо медленно прояснялось, откуда-то нёсся грохот забиваемых свай, было очень пыльно, и Хакс, спустившись с конструкции, сошёл с бетонной дороги, чтобы уйти от этой пыли в деревья. Он шёл долго, трава становилась всё выше, пока не вышел к другой заасфальтированной дороге. Там он остановился, чтобы перекурить. Отсюда были видны жилые и офисные высотки, ограничивающие парк по другую сторону от большого, вытянутого озера. В них было очень много стекла, и они почти болезненно отражали солнечный свет. Хакс не жил никогда раньше в таком большом городе. Это было странное ощущение, как будто ты очень долго идёшь по подземному переходу и не можешь выйти на поверхность, такое странное ощущение поиска.

Здесь было более оживлённо, и он просто пошёл по дороге, чтобы выйти на улицы. Там, уже интуитивно пойдя по знакомому маршруту, он дошёл от университета, и от него он знал, как идти дальше. Здание университета, похожее скорее на крепость, когда ты смотришь на него не изнутри, выглядело мёртво, но люди по одному входили-выходили из ворот. У Хакса был соблазн найти Бена, и этот шаг был совершенно очевидным. Также очевидно этого делать он не стал и пошёл дальше. В здании бюро было пустынно, только охранник сидел на вахте, и Хакс поздоровался с ним, проходя мимо и не поворачиваясь к нему. К его настоящему удивлению, дверь в кабинет была открыта, и, когда он зашёл, на него так резко посмотрели, что он почувствовал себя под прицелом. За столом Митаки сидели Рей и Люк Скайуокер, который взял его стул, до того, как он зашёл, они о чем-то препирались, и он прервал их. Хакс сказал, севшим от молчания голосом:

— Добрый день.

Рей улыбнулась, Скайуокер сказал, вставая с его стула, и передвигая его к Хаксу перед собой:

— Скорее утро.

Наверное, стоило отказаться, сказать, _сидите, не парьтесь_ , и уйти домой, но он не стал, ему скорее некуда было идти. Он не хотел смотреть на Рей, потому что ему казалось, что она точно знает, что Бен ночевал не дома, и что он, Хакс, имел к этому какое-то отношение. Она должна была бы его осуждать за то, как он обращается с её почти что братом, а может быть даже за сам факт того, что между ними что-то могло быть. Но он поднял на неё глаза, она тоже смотрела на него, спокойно, добро, больше обращая внимания на него, чем на Скайуокера, который что-то показывал ей на мониторе. И всё же, вряд ли она что-то знала, Бен всегда был очень скрытным, ещё с университета его собственные родители с трудом находили его. Но, может быть, ей он доверял, он явно была из тех людей, которые выбивают на откровенность. Хакс поставил свой стул к столу и сел, Рей наверняка ничего не знала.  
Ему было на руку то, что Скайуокер был здесь, Хакс мог наконец нормально спросить у него всё, что ему было нужно. Тот отреагировал на удивление отзывчиво, и они долго разбирались в чертежах. Это было забавно, он чувствовал себя как в университете на первых курсах, когда руководитель говорит всё сам, а ты сидишь и киваешь. Скайуокер отвечал очень просто, записывая сразу на листок все точные данные, которые могли потом забыться. Под конец профессор сказал ему, отклоняясь от стола, уткнувшись в который, они сидели как будто уже несколько часов:

— Вы очень упёрты, Хакс. Я даже понимаю, что Сноук в вас нашёл и почему он так за вас цеплялся.

Это как обычно был и комплимент, и оскорбление, но это звучало очень громко, и Хакс _почувствовал_ , что Рей тоже отвлеклась на них. Хакс знал, что он упёртый, но именно это слово к нему применяли только в оскорбительном ключе. Он посмотрел на Скайуокера, вкладывая всю свою тяжесть во взгляд:

— Я бы не сказал, что он цеплялся за меня. Он цеплялся за Бена, — Люк его взгляд выдержал — то, чем я занимался, ему не было особо интересно.

— Мне, как и большинству моих коллег, было заметно, что он вас ценит. Вы во многом ему помогали и работали вместо кафедрального секретаря, Хакс, это видели все.

— Спасибо, — просто ответил Хакс, вставая, ему вообще не хотелось сейчас в это углубляться, точно не с этим человеком, — я думаю, мне нужен перекур.

— Мне тоже, — сказала резко Рей, скрипнув стулом. Они вышли вместе.

Пролёт был так резко освещён солнцем, словно на него направили прожектор. Они встали у окна, в воздухе витал никотиновый призрак, видимо, кто-то уже курил здесь с самого утра. Хакс с внезапным ужасом подумал о том, как быстро утекало время за работой. Раньше это очень нравилось ему, какая-то гигантская дистанция сокращалась, когда он вот так вот _убивал_ время за монотонной, тяжёлой работой, что-то где-то ждало его, какая-то цель. Сейчас это время давило на него. Он достал сигарету, неуверенно протянул пачку Рей, она взяла, не сразу, подцепив ногтями. Хакс прикурил ей, потом сделал то же для себя. Рей курила не очень уверенно, но и не закашлялась, Хакс задался вопросом, курит ли она, она заговорила первая:

— Это какая-то больная тема? Между вами и Беном? — глянула на него оценивающе, наверняка прикидывая, станет он ей отвечать или нет, — не парьтесь про Люка, он всегда такой, он не специально.

Он задумался, медленно выдыхая дым через нос. Она держала сигарету по-солдатски, неуклюже, огоньком внутрь, даже он делал это изящнее.

— Я делал очень много всего, — сказал наконец Хакс, — он просто был хорош. Это как с братьями и сёстрами. Сначала я был один, потом появился он, и я оказался отодвинут. Ничего интересного.

— Это обычная история, — сказала она, слегка улыбнувшись, _она ничего не знает_ , подумал вдруг Хакс очень ясно. Бен ничего ей не сказал, — он сильно изменился, — вот теперь она закашлялась, прикрывая рот кистью. Да, Хакс тоже это видел. Ей хотелось поговорить о Бене. Ему тоже хотелось, но он не мог просто так говорить об этом с ней.

— Мы стараемся не лезть в жизни друг друга, — продолжила Рей немного хрипло, опять откашлялась, — но я боюсь за него иногда. Он очень замкнут, более, чем когда-либо.

— Вы курите? — вместо того, чтобы поддержать разговор, спросил Хакс.

— Иногда, — ответила Рей и засмеялась, — иногда, вместе с Беном. Мы плохо друг на друга влияем.

*

Ситуация снова повторялась. Хакс никогда не искал отношений, его опыт был довольно скудным. Ему не хотелось вспоминать, каким он был в этих ситуациях. Наверное, в нём было очень мало любви, он всегда чувствовал себя в чём-то неполноценным. Вспоминать было стыдно, это всё казалось чем-то страшно неправильным, и он чувствовал себя ужасно, он продумывал каждый разговор, каждый поступок. Тот момент, когда отношения заканчивались, был самым лучшим, самым спокойным опытом, который он получал. После этого он обретал покой. Всё, что он начинал, он сразу же мысленно заканчивал. Всё пало, всё лежит в руинах.

С Беном всё было по-другому, и тогда, и сейчас. С Беном вообще всё было по-другому, до Бена всем было дело, он сам, со всем своим бредовым существованием, был сраным камнем преткновения. Все почему-то пытались ему помочь, а он эту помощь не хотел и не мог принять. Хакса это раздражало, он правда ревновал как маленький ребёнок, только он не мог понять кого и к кому. Он, однажды поставивший себя особняком как человек, ни за что не нуждающийся ни в каком виде поддержки, не мог рассчитывать на жалость. Просто потому, что он сам себя таким придумал.  
Между ними всё происходило очень неожиданно. Все люди, которым не везло оказаться с Хаксом в любых отношениях кроме рабочих, были от него очень далеко. Он тщательно оберегал свою жизнь так, чтобы никакие её части не соприкасались между собой, и это отнимало уйму сил. Привязанность была мучительна в его картине мира, она _требовала,_ и он избегал её, чтобы ничего его не отвлекало. С Беном они контактировали всё время по работе. Всё, что произошло, было не только спонтанно, но и ещё и не подконтрольно. Хаксу хотелось его убить после этого, стереть ему память. Слишком велик был риск.

Но Бен оказался не из болтливых. Он не сказал о них не слова с того самого момента, просто замкнулся. Хакс знал, что его это ранило, возможно он даже чувствовал ту же незащищенность и собственную опрометчивость, которые жгли его изнутри. Но Хакс не сделал ничего с этим. Бен, разве что, стал с ним особенно бережен, избегал любых физических контактов: они больше не здоровались за руку, Бен прижимался к стене, если они проходили друг мимо друга, если раньше они могли хлопать друг друга по плечам, пихнуть локтем в шутку, это пропало. Он делал это очень осторожно, Хакс даже не сразу заметил, а когда заметил, стыд от его ошибки обвалился на него полностью. Он переживал когда-то из-за отношений, когда был моложе и думал, что другой человек может взвалить на себя часть того груза, который он пожизненно нёс. Груз стыда. Потом он смертельно, безумно устал. Это всегда приносило больше вреда, чем пользы. Не было ни одного шанса сохранить здравый рассудок.  
И он ломал Бена опять, спустя годы. Или Бен ломал его, доламывал, сейчас это была война. Как будто он что-то понял и опять ловил этот шанс так, словно это до сих пор было безумно важно за него, он отыгрывался за прошлое поражение, он давал Хаксу шанс всё исправить. Сам Хакс такого шанса себе не давал. Он был так страшно одинок сейчас, как ему хотелось когда-то, но это ожидаемо вообще не приносило удовольствия.  
Бен был смелым, гораздо решительнее Хакса. Он был самым страстным человеком, которого Хакс знал, это чертовски завораживало.

*

По дороге домой он купил бутылку хальмадской пшеничной водки. Хакс редко пил водку, но из всего ассортимента маленького магазина в квартале от него, похожего на странную пещеру, где вразнобой забитые полки поднимались под самый потолок, она выглядела наиболее презентабельно. Как будто полностью обезвоженная, высушенная временем старушка за прилавком на удивление уверенно ориентировалась в этом разнообразии хлама, которое впечатляло. Помещение было очень тесным, но высоким, многослойным. Его освещала тусклая лампа на длинном проводе, от которой кудряво свисала липкая лента от насекомых, коридор подсобки за спиной старушки уводил в холодную темень, наверное, там где-то был источник белого электрического света. Подумав, Хакс купил блок сигарет.  
На улице было странно, всё ещё ясно, но скорая гроза ощущалась очень хорошо. Хакс пешком поднялся к себе, на этот раз не встретив и не услышав никого. Снаружи было оживлённо, в доме – совершенно безжизненно, хотя это и был вечер субботы. Он зашёл в квартиру и какое-то время просто стоял на пороге, почему-то ему было тревожно. Прогоняя это чувство, он переоделся, включил компьютер, перезагружая опять почту, и ушёл на кухню, чтобы несколько бездумно открыть холодильник. Это была странная, праздная привычка, свойственная скорее кому-то знакомому, чем ему самому. Хотелось чем-то себя занять, и он, включив шумную вытяжку, пожарил полпакета замороженных овощей из морозильника. Они так смёрзлись, что он предположил, что их купил санитар, помогавший ему въехать в квартиру ещё тогда, после госпиталя. Он плеснул себе водки в кофейную кружку, сходил в комнату, чтобы зачем-то включить радио через интернет, прибавив громкость настолько, чтобы было слышно на кухне, но не было слишком громко. Только тогда, когда Хакс начал есть слишком горячие, водянистые овощи, он понял, насколько голоден он был. Он подумал, что, может быть, ему стоит пройти плановый медосмотр, ему полагалось, как ветерану войны, но он не знал ни дат, ни места, ни того, где можно было бы это узнать. Он стремительно худел, это должно было уже ощущаться при его комплекции, но характерной физической слабости Хакс не чувствовал, поэтому предполагал, что это временно. Он доел, сполоснул тарелку и вернулся в комнату, налив себе ещё. По радио шла какая-то реклама. У него было несколько фильмов на внешнем диске, который остался ещё с университета. Из-за бзика, что информация может пропасть в любой момент, Хакс переносил туда вообще всё. В конце концов, ему так было удобнее, он мог работать где угодно, если у него был доступ к любому аппарату. Фильм, который он выбрал наугад, почему-то не мог привлечь его внимания, и он опять вернулся на кухню, где, открыв окно, сидел рядом с ним на стуле с выключенным светом, пил водку и курил. Голова была слегка мягкой от алкоголя, но в целом он чувствовал себя гораздо спокойней. Хакс просто глядел в окно на далёкие и неясные вершины гор, терявшиеся в тёмной дымке, которая с ветром захватывала небо всё больше. Улица живо шумела. Он высунул голову наружу, почти касаясь грязноватой рамы подбородком, под ним здесь не было ни одного балкона, один пустой сетчатый ящик кондиционера внизу, фасад выглядел пугающе крутым, и Хакса нехорошо качнуло. Он вдыхал, склонившись, мокрый воздух, пахнущий бензином, пытаясь немного прояснить мозг. Сейчас ему было гораздо спокойнее, чем, наверное, последнюю неделю, и он смотрел на свои мысли как будто со стороны. Проблема была только в том, что он не мог надолго зафиксировать это состояние. Ему нужно было принять очень серьёзное решение. Хакс сел прямо, вытянул ноги и закрыл глаза, уходя в себя. Но невидимая рука как будто разжалась и уронила что-то рядом с ним, заставив сердце замереть в груди, на него тяжело навалилась усталость.

Раздался сухой треск, потом какой-то свист. Хакс проснулся, проехавшись ногами по скользкому полу. Было совершенно темно, что-то шумело. Он встал, адреналин забрал остатки сна, рванулся в комнату. Опять стреляют? Балконная дверь распахнулась и билась о стену, снаружи хлестал дождь, жалюзи звенели. Хакс, пытаясь отдышаться, вышел на балкон, его облепило мелкими каплями воды, он промок, вокруг было совсем темно, не горели даже фонари. Хотелось опять закурить, но он забыл сигареты на кухне. Он вернулся в тёмную комнату, включил свет. Он как будто приехал куда-то в середине ночи, и ему нужно было разобрать вещи и срочно лечь спать. Закрыл дверь на балкон с трудом, закрыл окно на кухне, которое не поддавалось сначала из-за сквозняка. Хакс выключил свет, сложил диван, не постелив на него ничего, лёг, завернувшись в одеяло и уткнулся в спинку всем телом. Он тяжело, беспокойно заснул.

Ему снился какой-то безумно долгий сон, который он не мог запомнить. Как будто играла очень громко музыка, и очень светлая, заплаканная женщина вела его в танце.

*

Хакс проснулся с трудом, разбитый, пропахший сигаретным дымом, но как будто вымытый изнутри. Он очень долго стоял под душем, пытаясь прийти в себя, после чего убрал рассыпанную ветром пепельницу на кухне. Прошлый вечер казался срывом, но ему было сильно легче. Он, ошарашенный, бродил по квартире с тревожной тщательностью выискивая следы ночной грозы, казалось, он что-то упустил, словно забыл закрыть окно или дверь. Покой, накрывший его после постепенного употребления почти целой бутылки водки, теперь вызывал смех. Ему хотелось сказать себе, _ладно, Хакс, погуляли и хватит,_ но жизнь сейчас казалась ему очень открытой дорогой, уходящей вниз так, что он видел её на километры вперёд. Это было удивительное чувство, он словно всё ещё был пьян. Если бы на улице распогодилось, можно было бы уповать на судьбу, но ничего не изменилось с ночи – небо было сизым, и когда Хакс опять открыл балкон, гладкий пол сразу покрылся дождевой испариной. Это была тёплая, душная летняя гроза, но в течениях воздуха уже слабо оживал весенний холодный дух, вызывавший желание растереть себе плечи. Дождь всегда напоминал ему о доме. Это было глупо, потому что дождь был совершенно обыкновенным погодным явлением. А Хакс старался не думать о доме слишком часто, он думал об Арканисе как о «доме» скорее по привычке, и не было у него, по существу, никогда никакого дома. И это была вся правда. Он думал о себе скептически сейчас, _напился как дурак, и просветлело, идиот, сволочь_ , но в этом не было настоящей злобы и почти не было вины. Мысль о том, чтобы стоять и курить на мокром балконе, вызвала тактильное раздражение, и он ограничился вытяжкой. Чёрт возьми, этот день выглядел просто _отвратительно,_ и Хакс со зверским, похмельным воодушевлением сидел за столом и пил кофе, вымыв предварительно кружку, чистую, но с остаточным запахом спирта.

День был пустым, не было никакого занятия, которое скрасило бы его. Хакс опять маялся, как после госпиталя, только у него было на порядок больше сил, поэтому безделье было ещё более мучительным. В такие моменты он больше всего скучал по университету, у него всегда было больше работы, чем он мог сделать, и он чувствовал себя очень бодро, широким, быстрым шагом, почти срывающимся иногда на бег, ходя по коридорам, даже если не спал нормально до этого неделю. В деятельности он не чувствовал вины, пренебрежения профессора Сноука, неодобрительных и, напротив, слишком одобрительных взглядов за спиной, затягивающей болезни Бена. В деятельности он был один, и никто не мог угнаться за ним, ухватить за полу выглаженного лабораторного халата и сказать, _ты посредственный инженер и дефективный человек._ Оскорблять Хакса мог только сам Хакс.

И всё же, ему так хотелось вычистить из своей пустоватой квартиры ту ночь с пятницы на субботу, которая давала ей единственное болезненное наполнение, что он этим и занялся. Ему бы хотелось сейчас убрать хоть чёртов стадион, но его квартира была действительно очень маленькой, и никто бы не поверил, скажи Хакс, что её уборки ему не хватило. Он просто сел на диван в громоздких резиновых перчатках, вдыхая носом запах стирального порошка. Хакс справлялся со стрессом уборкой ещё с кадетских времён, когда в резиновом фартуке, который он мог обернуть вокруг себя дважды, мыл казармы, по-моряцки выливая воду из ведра на пол. Он нахватал уйму обидных прозвищ из-за этого, но это всё равно успокаивало. Хакс запомнил очень точно один момент, может быть не точно, его воображение наверняка приукрасило эту сцену, как он ходил среди одинаковых пустых коек, закатное солнце светило в окно, блестело на мокром полу, и не было никого. Сам Хакс был в ужасе от того, что лучшим воспоминанием его юности была уборка в казарме, но ничего сделать не мог. Если ему хотелось представить безопасное, красивое место, он всегда представлял её. Как будто и не было больше ничего в его жизни, твёрдые, узкие койки, высокие окна без штор, светло-серые стены. Живя теперь на правах гражданского, он всё равно обустраивался максимально лаконично и безлико, у него не было другой привычки.

Оставалась проблема с самим Беном, которая всегда была здесь, только Хакс её отодвигал всё дальше и дальше в свой разум, надеясь, что она там растворится, и каждый раз, когда этот образ возникал в голове, он говорил себе, да-да, потом, потом. Но он сидел теперь в стерильно чистой квартире, оставшись с ним один на один. Всё ещё шёл дождь, но ему не хотелось оставлять здесь запах дыма, поэтому он, закрыв квартиру, вышел на лестницу. Это выглядело как его побег. Стоя у окна на большой площадке, он слушал чей-то разговор далеко внизу, отдававшийся странным эхом, как будто на каждом этаже происходила перекличка. Снаружи был сильный ветер, который рвал грозовую облачную муть на лоскуты, кое где среди дождя пробивалось солнце. После сигареты Хаксу стало опять паршиво. Он со странным чувством разочарования, обругав себя за это, бросил окурок между перил и смотрел, как он падает, почти сразу потеряв его из виду.

*

На следующий день, когда он проснулся, было опять ясно и страшно жарко, и Хаксу показалось, что дожди ему снились.  
В бюро в этот понедельник была только Рей, и они молчали, каждый занимался своими делами достаточно напряжённо, чтобы не было никаких вопросов. Он часто выходил на быстрые перекуры, но она ни разу не пошла с ним, видимо, тогда дело было в Скайуокере. Хакс продолжал украдкой наблюдать за ней, у неё была странная, очень напряжённая манера двигаться, как будто она перенесла когда-то травму шеи. Они вместе спустились к кофейному аппарату, для Хакса, спавшего в эту ночь неожиданно крепко, отчего он как будто до сих пор не проснулся, даже этот кипяток с привкусом бензина был хорош, но он поморщился скорее по привычке. Рей это насмешило. Она казалась теперь более открытой, когда они стояли в прохладном и светлом вестибюле, и Хакс спросил:

— Не сочтите за праздное любопытство, но где все ваши коллеги? Люк предупреждал о целой команде.

Она почему-то смутилась и склонилась вперёд, подув на кофе. Рей была одета аккуратно, но на кончиках тонких пальцев были накручены грязноватые пластыри, эта деталь показалась Хаксу неожиданно раздражающей. Он почему-то подумал, что она из тех, кто легко находит себе компанию, в которой чувствует себя совершенно спокойно, и легко принимает помощь. Было в этих пластырях что-то такое простецкое и трогательное. Рей ответила честно:

— Мы ещё собираемся, они сейчас на другом проекте, более, ну, житейском. Но тут очень мало места, и Люк предупреждал, что вы всё равно будете приходить если не каждый день, то часто. Я подумала, что это было бы неудобно.

Хакс удивлённо посмотрел на неё. Она замахала свободной рукой:

— Это не упрёк! Он просто сказал, что вы любите работать и точно будете приходить.

— Я выгляжу настолько одиноким? — спросил он. Рей опять смутилась:

— Да ладно, не только одинокие впахивают.

Хакс неимоверно зло ухмыльнулся и хлебнул кофе, чтобы это скрыть. Он хорошо, прекрасно знал, как он выглядит со стороны.

Хаксу хотелось, чтобы этот день не заканчивался, он боялся, что Рей пойдёт к Бену, и тогда велика была вероятность, что он бы согласился от безделия пойти с ней. Он говорил себе, что, может быть, он придёт. Он принял решение, но ему нужна только неделя. Пройдёт неделя – и в следующий понедельник он придёт, всё обдумав. Вот только Рей не пошла в Университет, а он пошёл. И Хакс шёл по чёртовой улице с прямой спиной, чувствуя, как медленно сползает с его лица кривая улыбка, оставляя холодный, пустой остов.  
Он не стал даже заходить внутрь, почему-то не решившись заговорить с Беном здесь. Казалось, что за прошедшие два дня этот ров между ними ещё расползся. Хакс просто стоял достаточно далеко от ворот, не заходя во двор, чтобы не быть замеченным раньше, чем он сам не решит. Он не был уверен, что встретит его здесь сегодня, но решил, что если уж не встретит, то ничего страшного. Не судьба. Но Бен вышел где-то спустя полчаса. Один, переждав основную массу людей, покидающих университет, всё такой же большой и растерянный. Хакс наблюдал завороженно, как он, выглядя опять сонным, взъерошил волосы, закурил и сразу же пошёл, на ходу выпуская дым. Он был в чёрном костюме и светлой рубашке, кажется, даже при галстуке, но всё это сидело на нём как-то слегка небрежно, как будто он никогда так не одевался раньше. Хакс выждал достаточно и пошёл следом, стараясь держаться максимально далеко, но и не терять Бена из виду. Он не совершенно не помнил, где тот живёт. Это было очень странное наваждение, не отдавая себе полностью отчёта в своих действиях, Хакс просто шёл за ним. Если бы его остановили и спросили, понимает ли он, какого чёрта он делает, он едва ли смог бы внятно объяснить. Не так он всё это хотел сделать, совершенно не так. От этого было горько, но спокойно, он был полностью увлечён этим процессом. Бена было не так сложно находить, он был выше суммарной толпы на голову, и Хакс видел его тёмный затылок. На зелёной и пустынной Кнакштрассе, когда его преследуемый свернул во дворы, Хакс остановился у стены и закурил. Всё это что-то напоминало, он не знал, что именно. Он даже подрагивал от перемешавшихся в нём тревоги и предвкушения, не понимая, чего он ждёт. Здесь, где он стоял, было тихо, но приглушённые шумы города доносились отовсюду. Он вдруг вспомнил свой сон, в котором он шёл за генералом Прайдом почти за его спиной. Хакс вздохнул тяжело, сейчас он был более осмотрителен. Он засёк ровно двадцать пять минут и, выждав, когда небо стало совсем рыжим, пошёл, повторяя путь Бена. Тот самый двор выглядел так же, только чуть более заброшено из-за того, что никто не убрал размокшие от недавних дождей груды листьев, и они покрывали траву и землю как какой-то бурый пласт. Он медленно подошёл к крыльцу, которое находилось напротив него, чувствуя, как стучит его сердце. Ему сначала показалось, что в доме никого нет, и это было очень сильное ощущение. Как будто Хакс пришёл в совершенно нежилое место, обманутый кем-то ранее, кем-то, кого, может быть, и не существовало вовсе. Но, остановившись и сбив о траву обрывки листьев с носка ботинка, он услышал бытовую возню, на крыльцо, с резким грохотом рванув дверь, вышел Бен и, увидев его, испуганно замер.

— Там Финн пришёл? — раздался приглушённый голос Рей, но Бен промолчал, впечатываясь в Хакса очень пристальным, тёмным взглядом, и она крикнула ещё раз, — Эй, Бен, там Финн?

— Нет, — сказал Бен тихо, потом рявкнул, — Нет! Это Хакс пришёл ебать мне мозги.

Рей начала говорить что-то невнятное, но замолчала и открыла дверь у него за спиной, выглядывая. Она выглядела так, словно могла бы представить на своём пороге совершенно любого человека, но только не Хакса. Бен посмотрел на неё так, что она без слов, хмыкнув, скрылась в доме снова. Он перевёл взгляд на Хакса, не тяжёлый, не злой, очень тёплый, но недовольный, и Хакс понял, что уже принял решение. О-о-о-о-о чёрт, он принял грёбанное эгоистическое решение, глядя на эту потерянную, большую фигуру в неопрятно сидящем костюме, с удивлением ощущая в себе разочарование и какой-то безумный трепет, от которого даже тошнило, Бен был слегка небрит, его тёмная щетина казалась серой на остром подбородке, на его ладонях опять были странные перчатки, и он выглядел забавно, как убийца из фильма: закатанные рукава белой рубашки, запястье, тёмная ткань, крепко затянувшая ладони. Хаксу стало легко, когда он решил. Бен спросил, закуривая:

— У тебя всё нормально, Хакс? Я видел тебя всю дорогу.

У Хакса невольно вырвался очень короткий смех.

— Блядь. Я не знал.

— Ты среди гражданских как, — он помахал кистью с сигаретой, — не знаю, какое придумать сравнение. С твоей походкой ты выделяешься просто визуально, как странный объект.

— Ну так я гражданский, — сказал Хакс без улыбки. Бен скривился, отвечая:

— Конечно, Хакс, простой гражданский инженер.

Он стоял напряжённо на своём дурацком, рассыхающемся крыльце, и Хакс, совершенно не зная, что он ещё может сказать, просто спокойно сказал:

— Бен, привет.

Бен странно вздрогнул всем телом, взяв себя в руки, спросил смешливо:

— Типа решил дать мне шанс?

Хакс выпрямился, глядя на него снизу вверх. Он стоял далеко, и, чёрт, они были так давно знакомы на самом деле. Хакс сказал:

— Себе. Я очень давно дал тебе шанс, — он чувствовал себя как перед расстрельной командой. Как будто ему сказали, раздевайся и кури, сейчас будем палить. Он не любил таких слов, но и ничего другого придумать не мог. Он копировал эту чужую фразу. Все такие слова, оказываясь на поверхности, звучали как дерьмо. И излишне, и недостаточно. Они как будто принижали всё, как рассуждения Митаки о войне, и он стоял, задержав дыхание. Он уж сам пришёл, зачем его мучить.

Чужое лицо выдавало какую-то невероятную помесь всего, Бен свободной ладонью зачесал волосы назад. В итоге, он выглядел просто усталым. Он сказал:

— Только я почему-то об этом не знал. У нас типа расстановка, при которой я – тот, кто любит, а ты – тот, кто позволяет себя любить? Тебе такое нравится? — Бен выглядел не просто усталым, он выглядел замученным, его глаза блестели, как галька в воде. Он начал было повышать голос, но, спохватившись, говорил очень тихо. Очевидно, не стоило устраивать сцену во дворе. Хакс шагнул по направлению к нему, как будто успокаиваясь, дальше была просто одна траектория. Он хотел начать говорить, но Бен поднял руку, сказал ему:

— Не будем радовать соседей, поэтому просто иди сюда.

Хакс прошёл за ним в дом, внутри было как-то безумно, очень большая комната, которая выглядела одновременно и кухней, и гостиной, и спальней из-за узкого матраса в углу, у стены была неудобная лестница, ведущая куда-то наверх. Светлое, кривое, ужасно захламленное место, в данный момент заваленное строительным мусором. На кухне бесцветно маячила напуганная Рей, Хакс понял, что она действительно до сих пор ничего не понимает, он просто старался выглядеть спокойно. Она вопросительно посмотрела на Бена, Хакс, наверное, чужеродно выглядел для неё в этом доме.

— Я закончу, слушай, вы поговорите у меня, хорошо? Сейчас ребята придут, — вопрос она так и не задала, Бен сказал ей:

— Хорошо.

Они поднялись по лестнице, которая как будто вела на чердак. Там оказалась маленькая, довольно безликая комната с треугольным окном. На большом, размером почти с койку, рабочем столе не было ничего, кроме свёрнутого паяльника. Бен сказал, как будто ничего не происходило:

— Тут живёт Рей, иногда я, когда её нет. Обычно я сплю внизу на матрасе, потому что мне нужно много места, — он нервно рассмеялся.

— Что там валяется? — спросил ошарашенно Хакс.

— Мы тут немного всё разъебали в процессе уборки.

Они стояли друг напротив друга в этой безумно тесной, душной комнате. Из небольшого окна просто было видно какие-то другие крыши. Тесное, страшное помещение, почти как лифт. Хакс присел на край заправленной кровати, расправляя брюки. Бен стоял перед ним, опираясь руками на невысокий шкаф с ящиками позади него. Вся мебель была разнообразная. Теперь они были совсем одни, Бен смотрел на него тяжело, раскалённым взглядом, от которого становилось нехорошо, но стоял неподвижно. Его глаза постоянно менялись, Хакс никогда не думал, что может быть столько выражений в таких тёмных глазах.

— Тут раньше жил Люк.

— Серьезно?

— Тут была куча его буддистского барахла, когда мы поселились. Он сейчас живёт на окраине. Что ты мне хотел сказать? — он слегка наклонился.

— Мне очень жаль, — сказал Хакс. Бен зажмурился, глядя над его головой, — ещё тогда, на Хосниан-Прайм, я вышвырнул тебя как дерьмо. Ты не заслуживаешь такого обращения, и я ума не приложу, зачем тебе до сих пор я.

— Ты просто очень закомплексованный человек, Хакс, — ответил Бен, странно корчась у шкафа, как будто он устал стоять, — я уже сказал тебе, ты мне нравишься. Нравишься очень давно. Я почти как псих, который преследует тебя, наверное, на твоём месте я бы тоже напрягся. Ты всегда был единственным, — он как-то смешно вздохнул, отклоняясь, как иногда делают маленькие дети, мучаясь скукой в какой-нибудь очереди, — кто хоть немного заботился обо мне. Даже если это просто был вопрос твоей репутации.

— Как давно? — спросил Хакс. Это был тяжёлый разговор, но ему было легко от самого факта, что они просто разговаривают, и Бен не закрывается, а сам Хакс ему не грубит. Они, наверное, вообще никогда так не говорили. Бен наконец рассмеялся в полный голос, ему было неловко говорить об этом.

— Почти сразу. Когда ты тогда вбежал в нашу аудиторию, весь в чёрном, но рыжий, злой, сказал, типа, выметайтесь, ваша – 44А. Ты был таким стремительным, таким красивым, мы всё время тебя ругали всей группой. Я даже не то, чтобы не знал, как подобраться к тебе, я даже не давал себе такой возможности.

— Серьёзно? — Хакс помнил этот момент, они правда тогда встретились в первый раз, но сам он не помнил Бена в той аудитории, он заметил его сильно позже, — это как-то странно.

— Да, мне очень стрёмно об этом говорить, Хакс, это был очень инфантильный порыв, и я тогда уже был болен и хотел за что-то зацепиться, но почему-то это не ушло, наверное, за неимением другого такого опыта. Ты произвёл на меня _неизгладимое_ впечатление, — он опять начал трогать, трепать свои волосы нервозно, болезненно, — господи, я когда-нибудь тебе нравился?

— Ты сам знаешь, что да, — Хакс усмехнулся. Бен называл его закомплексованным человеком, но и сам ничего не видел. С другой стороны, в этом был виноват только Хакс. Он не выражал своей симпатии, а если выражал – лучше бы он этого не делал, — просто мы работали вместе, а я как-то не смешиваю работу и личную жизнь. Это банально?

— Банально, — согласился Бен, слабо улыбнувшись ему. Хакс раздражённо повёл носом, ему всё ещё казалось, урывками, что он совершает ошибку. Он никак не мог решить, стоит ли оно того. Бен нравился ему как мужчина, но с Беном, как с человеком, он был знаком смутно. По этой дороге он вообще ещё не ходил, и ему оставалось только бесконечно смеяться над самим собой.

— Хакс, — сказал вдруг Бен, слегка отталкиваясь от шкафа, — мы поговорили? Тебе стало легче? Ты просто выебал мне мозг, я думал, что ты не придёшь. Когда увидел тебя на улице с твоей тупой походкой, думал на каждом повороте, что сейчас ты свалишь.

— Стало.

— Тогда раздевайся, — просто ответил Бен. Хакс задохнулся, по встречному взгляду невозможно было понять хоть что-то, он спросил:

— Так, что?

— Раздевайся, — Бен смотрел на него очень пристально, — пожалуйста.

— А ты? — он чувствовал, что из-за этой чёртовой фразы его бросило в жар, душное тупое раздражение, душное возбуждение, от которого перехватило дыхание, хотелось приложить ладонь, чтобы удостовериться, правда ли его лицо так горит, как ощущалось.

— Я следом.

Хакс выпрямил спину, сглотнул, не глядя на Бена, расстегнул манжеты рубашки, он потянулся к шее, чтобы расстегнуть и саму рубашку, но вспомнил о ранении и передумал, расстегивая пряжку туго затянутого ремня, его руки не дрожали, но он не сразу смог справиться. Происходило чёрт знает что. Он остался в трусах и рубашке, поднял голову. Бен стоял и смотрел на него, его лицо было до странного неподвижным, большой рот кривился в бок. Когда они переглянулись, он встряхнулся, сказал:

— У меня был один раз после Хосниан-Прайм, а потом вообще ничего больше не было.

— У меня примерно так же, — сказал Хакс, — ты нервничаешь?

— Да, — он снял пиджак, положив его на шкаф, развязал галстук полностью, снял брюки и носки, Хакс смотрел внимательно, как Бен раздевается, пока тот не остался в том же виде, как и Хакс. Хакс спросил его:

— Слушай, у тебя что-нибудь есть?

— В каком смысле? — он по подростковому прыснул.

— Ну, там, — Хакс почесал щёку, — презервативы, водка, антибиотики?

Бен тяжело, нарочито застонал, закрывая лицо руками, посмотрел на Хакса через пальцы глазами побитой собаки, сказал:

— Только водка.

— Ну, тащи.

Он начал быстро, неловко натягивать свои брюки. Бен выглядел так, как будто, спускаясь по лестнице, он обязательно с неё упадёт, но этого не случилось. Хакс сидел на кровати, чувствуя себя странно. С низу раздались какие-то приглушённые разговоры, звон. Голые ноги обдувало лёгким сквозняком, источник которого был неясен, во дворе кто-то высоко что-то рассказывал. Он только немного остыл, как вернулся Бен, всё с таким же глуповато-потерянным видом, за который его хотелось и избить, и пожалеть. Он с грохотом поставил на стол рядом с паяльником бутылку, Хакс спросил:

— Это что? — взял её в руки, повертел, — Ром? Это ты такое пьёшь?

— Нет, осталось. Такое я тоже не пью.

Они выпили по паре глотков не очень понятно зачем, потом Бен встал перед ним на колени и стал расстёгивать его рубашку. Продолговатый, жуткий след от выстрела на плече Бен то ли уже запомнил с того их вечера, то ли просто сделал вид, что всё нормально. Он сказал:

— Боже, только давай не как в прошлый раз? Это было ужасно, как будто я споткнулся и разбил голову.

Хакс мирно покачал головой, глядя на него:

— Я надеюсь, это была разовая акция. Ты как любишь?

— Как угодно. Но я дам тебе вести сегодня, — ответил Бен, как-то сразу осознав, о чём он, снимая с Хакса рубашку и оглядывая его как будто удивлённо. Хакс помог ему, вытянув руки из рукавов. Они полностью раздели друг друга и на несколько мгновений оба потерянно остановились, Бен, обнажённый, положил свои перчатки на край комода, оборачиваясь на него. Хакс спросил:

— Сюда точно никто не войдёт?

— Почти точно, — Бен присел рядом с ним на кровать, — мне кажется, Рей поняла, что тут происходит какой-то пиздец.

— С ума сойти, — сказал Хакс, едва удерживая себя от нервного смеха, подрагивая изнутри, — ты просто портишь всю мою профессиональную жизнь. Как я буду потом смотреть ей в глаза?

Бен смотрел на него, улыбаясь, его глаза тлели как уголь, он уже явно ничего не понимал, тяжело дышал, стараясь делать это как можно тише. Он потянулся, проводя руками Хаксу по плечам. Хакс издал какой-то краткий звук и пережил приступ стыда, когда Бен плотно закрыл ему рот ладонью, отстранившись, глядя на него влюблённо, близоруко, сумасшедше, пробормотал:

— Тихо, ты чего, мы опять невовремя.

Хакса никто не трогал уже тысячу лет, и он чувствовал себя незащищённым, как будто с него сняли кожу. Его добровольный относительный целибат заставлял его теряться в ситуациях близости, и сейчас ему было очень жарко, он был очень возбуждён, просто физически, и, чёрт, он скучал по этому. Было удивительно сейчас ощущать эти широкие, шершавые ладони, почему-то холодные, которые его странно тёрли, хватали, Бена явно заводила его эта ломкость, острые колени и локти, которые он обхватывал руками, тощая задница, узкая спина, Хакс не любил ощущать свою худобу, но сейчас это было приятно. Они не долго просто так продержались, прошло слишком много времени, Хакс толкнул Бена на спину, склоняясь над ним, спросил:

— Это точно нормально, что мы собираемся трахаться в кровати Рей?

— Да, — ответил Бен, его глаза дёргано метались по лицу Хакса, — это и моя кровать тоже, — и он сразу же заржал жмурясь. Он был очень приятный сейчас, даже несмотря на то, что его страшный шрам выглядел как трещина в кривом, недостаточном солнечном свете. Юное, мягкое лицо, треснувшее, как горелая древесина, в этом было какое-то замечательное противоречие, в этом был военный, неестественный ужас и безумное количество любви, — представь, что мы тут делаем домашнее задание. Боже мой, ты такой худой, под одеждой это по-другому выглядит.

Хакс попытался закатить глаза, но не смог, громко рассмеялся, расслабляясь. Бен смотрел на него, и Хакс вспомнил его ломкий, пустой взгляд в их последнюю перед войной встречу. В нём оставалась эта бредовая дымка, но она не была такой плотной.

— Бля, ну что ты на меня смотришь? — это было сказано с шутливым возмущением, но Хакс вдруг понял, что он стесняется своего шрама, его раздражает, напрягает, когда он вот так вот смотрит на этот след чёрт знает чего на его лице. Хакс коснулся шрама рукой, и Бен вздрогнул большим телом беспомощно и зло как животное в силках. Они укладывались почти бесшумно, мокро целуясь. Бен был очень интуитивен, поэтому даже если у него и был нормальный опыт, этого нельзя было понять, он действовал очень хаотично, постоянно дёргаясь, то вырываясь, то напротив, прижимаясь к нему. Когда Хакс, глядя на его лицо, нависая сверху, был в нём полностью, Бен вдруг сказал ему медитативно, открывая глаза, которые были полностью, абсолютно чёрными как мазут:

— Я по тебе скучал, — и Хакс сжал и так почти безгубый рот в чёрную, резкую полосу, склоняясь к нему, больную руку сводило судорогой. Они двигались вместе, тесно прижавшись, очень резко, почти беззвучно, двигались, вцепившись зубами друг в друга. Хакс слышал, как Бен шумно дышит через нос, тёрся о его небритый подбородок щекой, щетина тихо шуршала. Бен как-то бестолково облизывался, потерявшись. Рыжие пряди волос, до этого уложенные назад, падали Хаксу на глаза, и Бен убирал их, как будто шёл по какому-то очень странному пространству и находил его раз за разом. На улице очень быстро темнело, и они уже едва видели друг друга, полумрак как будто смазывал все звуки.

После Бен просто лёг сверху него, придавливая тяжёлым, горячим телом к кровати, и они лежали так какое-то время, очень потные, слипшиеся, чуть не заснув. С первого этажа донёсся мужской громкий смех, Хакс спросил его, с трудом разлепляя глаза:

— Вот дерьмо, там кто-то есть?

— Да. Как видишь, нам не особо прёт.

Хакс горько, беззвучно засмеялся, потирая переносицу, завозился под Беном, чтобы тот сдвинулся. Он откатился и повернулся к Хаксу, приподнимаясь.

— Порядок?

— Да, да, — Хакс всё-таки взъерошил его несчастные волосы, на ощупь они оказались слегка жестковатыми, как будто опять от пыли, — всё хорошо, — Бен сверкал тёмными глазами, казавшимися сейчас огромными. Хакс положил руку ему на горло, чувствуя, как дёрнулся острый кадык под тонкой кожей, — мне нравится твой шизофренический подбородок.

— Спасибо.

Хакс сел, и Бен подполз, ложась головой к его бедру, касаясь спутанными волосами, и глядя снизу вверх, он выглядел так, что ни у кого не осталось бы вопросов, чем он был занят последний час, и было совершенно непонятно, что им делать, хоть вылезай в окно. Хакс с запоздалой мягкой тревогой коснулся своего загривка, на нём синяки заживали очень медленно. Он спросил:

— Ну и как нам сохранить остатки чести?

— Открыть окно и привести себя в порядок, — спокойно ответил Бен, гладя его рукой по острому выступу тазовой кости, — ты думаешь, что я шизофреник?

— Я не знаю, Бен. Если ты пьёшь таблетки, наверное, всё не так плохо? — Бен пожал плечами. Он выглядел нервно, его лицо дёргалось, хотелось приложить к нему ладонь, представить, как большой, холодный древесный лист ложится на это совсем мальчишечье сейчас лицо, и оно разглаживается.  
Они открыли окно и включили свет, так комната выглядела приятнее. Хакс очень долго разглаживал рубашку ладонями, всё остальное он снял сам и аккуратно сложил. Он осознал, что Рей видела его до этого, чертыхнулся. Бен, голый по пояс, уже с обычной, истончившейся от старости футболкой в руках, но в брюках, посмотрел на него добро, спросил:

— Хочешь, выйдем по отдельности? Типа мы что-то тут клепали, и ты уснул? — Хакс покачал головой, кривясь:

— Ты же понимаешь, что так будет ещё хуже. Мне плевать.

— Мне тоже, — ему было правда плевать. А Хаксу, если честно, нет. Бен это тоже понимал, он, отвернувшись, сдёрнул с кровати постельное бельё, убрал его в полосатую корзину, которая стояла под столом. 

— Откуда это? — спросил Хакс, указал на свою переносицу и провёл пальцем траекторию его шрама, пока Бен одевался. Он пытался рассмотреть его пристально. У него были раны, но кроме этой жуткой, на лице, остальные были не так очевидны.

— Я подрался, — он прихватил пальцами свою переносицу, неаккуратно сжимая повреждённую кожу.

— С кем?

— Я не помню, — он прокашлялся, — просто подрался.

— Нихуёво ты подрался, — Хакс, которого повело от какого-то неприятного осознания, когда он зацепился взглядом за его руки, взял одну ладонь, осторожно стягивая перчатку, и сначала вообще не понял, что происходит. Это были почти обычные руки, сильно шершавые, с ободранными мозолями на ладонях сразу под пальцами и смещёнными костяшками, просто прохладные. Он ждал, что там будут страшные рубцы, которых он, может быть, раньше не заметил, раны. Они были, но едва заметные, просвечивали через кожу как изнутри. Он спросил небрежно:

— А это что?

— Чистая психиатрия, — Бен смотрел на него напряжённо, — и думаю, что сейчас не время для этого всего.

— Нам надо выглядеть нормально, как раз пока поговорим. Что это?

— Я не знаю, это, — он опустил взгляд на свои руки, которые казались неловкими, квадратными, какими-то страшными в узких, твёрдых ладонях Хакса, сильно смущённый, — нельзя объяснить. Я не помню. Там были ожоги, или они мне приснились. Я не знаю, что это. У меня есть такие же ожоги, ну, на теле. На руках больше нет.

— Я удивился тогда, но не понял, было же чертовски жарко. Не придал этому значения. Ты правда ничего не помнишь? Я не верю тебе.

— Это не важно, — мягко, но очень веско сказал Бен, — война уже закончилась, и я всё ещё хожу. Как и ты.

Хакс посмотрел на его лицо, Бен был совсем немного выше его и глядел сейчас куда-то поверх. Ему показалось, что это опять какой-то сон, шум машин из открытого окна звучал как шум моря. Это была правда, они опять, сам того не желая, возвращались к войне. Это была не та тема, которую можно было бы просто задвинуть. Здесь было спокойно, безмятежно, но миллионы калек ходили по земле, неся что-то совершенно ядовитое в памяти. Такой была история человечества. От прошлой войны остались люди без рук, без ног, жертвы холодного оружия. На них же были ожоги, следы от пуль. Эти руки Бена странным образом проясняли для Хакса бережность Рей по отношению к нему, эту любовь синицы к медведю, снизу вверх и сверху вниз, преданный взгляд. Безумная, яркая память, крик из прошлого. Хакс почему-то вспомнил, как вешался в казарме на свой восемнадцатый день рождения, ясный образ своих длинных ног в чёрном, дерущихся с невидимым противником в воздухе, озверело брыкающихся за секунду до громкого падения вниз, перекладина его не выдержала, а должна была. Он не знал, была ли жизнь к нему жестока, или он сам был к себе жесток. С ними всеми произошло чертовски много дерьма, и в неподвижной шее Рей теперь тоже виделся какой-то надлом. Он сказал Бену:

— Пиздец, пойдём? — отпуская его руки, — я тоже начинаю уплывать.

Бен, как будто встряхнувшись, улыбнулся ему криво, закрыл свои ладони медицинской тканью перчаток, схватил бутылку со стола и пошёл вниз, Хакс выключил свет и пошёл за ним, неосознанно прячась за широкой спиной.  
К его ужасу, люди внизу посмотрели на них так, как будто всё это время они говорили о них или прислушивались к тому, что они делали, как будто они застали их врасплох. Они сидели далеко, за кухонным столом, и, помимо напрягшейся Рей, там были ещё два мужчины: один темнокожий, с упрямым лицом и изогнутыми бровями, второй – с широким подбородком, сильно небритый, красивый очень броской, грубоватой красотой. Второй, вскочив из-за стола и зубасто улыбаясь, рванул к ним, поздоровался с Беном быстро за руку, потом и с Хаксом, кивая ему, сказал, глядя между ними, в близи от него сильно пахло каким-то плохим одеколоном и табаком:

— О, привет, Бен.

— Это По Дэмерон, — Бен казался опять сонным и угрюмым, но, кажется, они были хорошо знакомы — там Финн, по фамилии не помню.

— Армитаж Хакс, — сказал Хакс сухо, — очень приятно, — у них у всех были замечательно короткие имена, даже у него, если считать только его фамилию, но себя он в этот список не включал. Это было неудивительно, судя по всему, они все были почти ровесниками, наверное, тогда была такая мода. Хакс был немного старше. Эту теорию ломал Люк, ломали её и родители Бена: Хан и Лея. Теория была несостоятельной.

— Взаимно, — ответил По, поворачиваясь к Бену, — ребят, перекур?

Они вышли втроём на крыльцо. Хаксу одновременно нравились и не нравились такие люди, как По. С одной стороны, с ними было очень просто, с другой стороны, было не очень понятно, где они видят границу, как будто её и нет, похожие люди задирали его в учебке. Может быть, он ошибался. Было совсем темно, окна дома светились жёлтым, двор казался почти нежилым, только сидел на соседнем крыльце очень старый человек, старый настолько, что нельзя было уже понять, мужчина это или женщина. Они закурили, Хакс втянул дым с безумным облегчением, с удовольствием, сугубо физическая усталость дошла до него только сейчас, обычно он чувствовал себя тоскливо после секса или зависал в сильном состоянии дереализации, возможно, сейчас он слишком устал для этого. По спросил Бена:

— Люк тебя совсем замучил? Выглядишь паршиво.

— Да нет, — Бен повис на перилах крыльца, сильно склонившись, они жалобно скрипнули, — сейчас я доведу, выпустятся другие преподы, и я буду работать в два раза меньше.

— Никогда бы не подумал, — По оглянулся на Хакса, подмигнул, словно они были заодно, это было занятное чувство ненавязчивой общности, — а вы, Армитаж? — он странно выделил его имя голосом.

— Лучше Хакс.

— А чего так? — тёмные, острые глаза воткнулись в него.

— Произносить долго. Я бы тоже никогда не подумал, что Бен может преподавать, но я его видел, и он держится нормально, если вы об этом, — перед этим острым, невысоким человеком Бена почему-то хотелось защитить. Бен благодарно и насмешливо хмыкнул, раскачивая перила.

— Вот видишь, даже Хакс говорит, что пойдёт, — он сказал это настолько низким голосом, что они оба, и Хакс, и По, повернулись в его сторону, Бен, шмыгая носом, агрессивно потёр лицо и сдавленно заурчал, сказал, — надо лечь спать.

По докурил и ушёл, они так и остались стоять по разные стороны от двери. Изнутри раздался голос По, опять какой-то грохот, на крыльцо осторожно вышла Рей, спросила, поворачиваясь комично туда-сюда:

— Всё нормально? По говорит, вы тут грустите.

— Да, — отозвался раздражённо Бен, — всё нормально, Рей, не парься. Я убрал постельное бельё в корзину, — он развернулся к ней, Хаксу захотелось его ударить за это высказывание. В темноте не было видно, смутилась Рей или нет, но она напряглась. Хаксу стало её жалко, с одной стороны, ужасно хотелось как-то спокойно объяснить ей, что происходит, чтобы хоть как-то оправдать себя, что они не делают ничего плохого, с другой стороны, её обеспокоенный тон страшно злил, — всё хорошо, — сказал Бен, его голос прозвучал мягче, — мы сейчас уйдём, ты нас не теряй. 

— Если хотите, присоединяйтесь потом, — она прозвучала как-то брошено, словно тоже почувствовала себя виноватой. С небольшой заминкой тихо закрыла дверь.

— Куда мы уйдём? — спросил его Хакс. Бен выпрямился, наклонил голову, разминая шею.

— Куда угодно. Я не могу тут оставаться. У тебя ничего там не осталось?

— Нет, я всё взял.

Хакс был с ним солидарен, но взрослый, большой мужчина, убегающий из дома, чтобы не общаться с друзьями своей сестры выглядел забавно. Они спустились с лестницы, прошли через очень тёмный двор, гнилые листья сухо потрескивали под ногами, вышли на улицу, освещённую уже фонарями. Бен шёл очень быстро, на его лице застыла какая-то неприятная маска. Они шли молча и, спустя несколько минут, вышли на широкую, покатую, оживлённую в этой части города Зредцкиштрассе, Хакс удивлённо замер. Он как будто вообще не ориентировался в городе, все места были знакомыми, но он не мог составить в голове карту, чтобы связать их между собой, а Бен, который, казалось, просто бесцельно брёл по улице, расстроенный чем-то, легко вышел из сложного сплетения побочных улиц. Прошедший день был очень долгим, людей было много и разнообразно, несмотря на понедельник, и они стояли с Беном у стены, совершенно здесь чужие.  
Они зашли в круглосуточное кафе, внутри было пусто, как-то неочевидно грязно, но всё было липким, неровным. Пожилая женщина за одним из столов бросила в них небрежный, быстрый взгляд, а больше никого и не было. Бен спросил его:

— Купить тебе кофе?

— Нет, — Хакс рассмеялся одним дыханием, — я могу заработать себе на кофе.

— Я не об этом, Боже мой. Что ты пьёшь? — он выглядел довольно сосредоточенным, в сравнении с тем человеком, с которым они разговаривали в спальне Рей около часа назад. Когда молодой, невысокий мужчина за стойкой отвернулся к кофемашине, Бен посмотрел на Хакса болезненно, сказал:

— Слушай, я бы всё отдал за то, чтобы просто лечь спать вместе с тобой, Хакс. Но они там сидят, я ужасно устал, мне завтра на работу.

Хакс неловко глянул на продавца, тому было плевать, он ответил:

— Это ничего страшного, если мы разойдёмся, ты знаешь.

Бен шумно выдохнул носом, поморщился. Он расплатился за них, хотя Хакс предполагал, что зарплата преподавателя, даже с пенсией ветерана войны, может быть даже меньше тех денег, которые получает обычный инженер-конструктор. Они вышли на улицу, и их облёк в растерянность разнообразный шум. Бен говорил, высыпая сахар в стакан с кофе, который поставил на край внешнего подоконника:

— Рей считает, что ты болезненный тип, — Хакс устало отозвался:

— О чёрт, ещё бы мне знать, что Рей считает. Почему?

— Не знаю почему. Это не в осуждение, ей тебя жалко, ей всех жалко. Я удивляюсь тому, как работает её картина мира, — ночь была душной, но приятной, ещё совсем летней, Бен достал сигарету из пачки, зажал её в уголке рта. Хакс прикурил ему и себе от одной зажигалки, встретившись взглядом с Беном. Его глаза, блеснувшие жёлтым из-под тёмных ресниц, смотрели почти радостно, как будто очень долгая физическая боль прошла. Это вызвало у Хакса измученную внутреннюю судорогу сексуального возбуждения. Бен был сейчас мягким, ярким, очень близким ему, это было непривычным ощущением.

— У неё непростая судьба, — продолжил Бен, — знаешь, её бросили, и она просто много лет ждала, когда её кто-то заберёт. Неважно кто, кто-то, кто её любит. Она совершенно некритична к людям. При моих отношениях с родителями, её взгляд на жизнь казался бредом, понимаешь? Какое-то ожидание чего-то сказочного, как будто она сейчас в ужасных условиях, но её что-то ждёт. Она очень доверчива из-за этого до сих пор, она любит даже меня. И в тебе, замученной штабной крысе, она видит романтическую фигуру.

Хакс посмотрел на него. Он сидел, опустив голову, и в свете фонарей шрам странно искажал его лицо. Хакс задумался, насколько сильно Бен комплексует из-за этого, такой большой, по сути своей одинокий, почему-то пришедший сейчас к нему, Хаксу, злому, скупому на чувства человеку. Он поднял взгляд, застав Хакса, разглядывающим его, Хакс спросил, скорее просто, чтобы подтвердить, зная ответ на этот вопрос:

— Почему у нас ничего не получилось пять лет назад?

— Из-за тебя? — Бен понизил голос до мягкого баса, рассмеялся, — я не мог к тебе подойти. Ты был всегда очень строгим, — он погладил Хакса по руке, лежащей вдоль бедра, Хакс не дрогнул, — да и сам бы ты ко мне не подошёл. Сначала это была просто внешняя симпатия ко всему твоему.

— К чему моему?

— Ну, — он отвернулся, — злая резкость, взбешённые зелёные глаза, эти твои узкие чёрные брюки, — последнее слово Бен сказал неровно, снова срываясь на слабый смех, — потом ты меня злил своим снисхождением, смотрел на меня так, как будто я прилип к твоей подошве, и ты хочешь меня стряхнуть. Ты был очень жёстким и очень ранимым одновременно, сложным. Это казалось мне очень привлекательным. То, что ты в состоянии войны со всем миром. Когда ты маленький, это кажется интересным, что у кого-то такие проблемы, пока ты не устаёшь от этого. Когда я понял, что с тобой всё не так, было уже поздно, — он повернулся обратно, пристально глядя на Хакса. Хакс глотнул кофе, покачал головой, кофе был неплохим и неожиданно ударил в голову, он сегодня вообще ничего не ел и не пил кроме бурой жижи из автомата и пары глотков рома. Утром он, наверное, что-то ел, но чёрт его знает, Хакс не помнил.

— Я не знаю, — сказал он, раздражающе ясно чувствуя, как развязался из-за усталости язык, — сейчас мне жаль. Всё было бы гораздо легче. Сноук ведь говорил тебе, что я сумасшедший.

— Говорил, — Бен встряхнулся, выбросил стаканчик в мусорку у двери, — что ты дворняга. Я в это не верю, никогда не верил. Это ничего не значит.

Хакс почувствовал запоздалую сильно, горькую обиду. Он чувствовал себя сейчас обычным человеком, его эмоции, доселе тщательно подавляемые, не вырывались взрывами, как это бывало раньше, но обтекали его, как если бы он был сильно пьян. Бен отклонился от стены, они пошли куда-то в темноту, пересекая оживлённую улицу. Хакс спросил его:

— Ты устал?

— Нет, нет, не настолько, мне надо пройтись, — он придержал Хакса за локоть, обходя кого-то, гладя затем внутреннюю сторону его предплечья. История их физических взаимоотношений была своеобразна. Хакс был человеком слабым, но очень выносливым. Его физическую хрупкость высмеивали почти везде, дома, в кадетском корпусе, девушки в университете, возможно, не всегда с жестокостью, но он всегда принимал это в штыки. Ему страшно хотелось быть сильным настолько, чтобы никто никогда не заикнулся бы даже, например, как тот же Бен. Бен тоже использовал это против него, когда они стали вместе работать, скорее неосознанно. Он мог толкнуть локтем, слишком сильно хлопнуть по плечу, пытаясь так вырваться из своего положения униженного подопечного, никто из них не умел уступать. Хакс терпел, сжав зубы. После того, как они занялись любовью в предпоследний вечер конференции, всё изменилось, и Бен стал очень осторожен с ним, может быть, просто увидев его тело само по себе. Это было унизительно, Хакс вёл эту страшную борьбу один, может даже сам с собой, в его голове было полно чёртова дерьма. Но Бен не трогал его вообще, это выматывало после их постоянных неосознаваемых тычков. Сейчас же он вторгался в его личное пространство как-то осторожно, совершенно не собственнически, хотя Хакс знал, что в нём это откуда-то есть из-за его юности, сейчас он словно подходил к дворовой кошке и давал ей свою раскрытую ладонь, чтобы она могла её обнюхать. Эта бережность удивляла, уязвляла, Бен не был самым корректным человеком. Применительно к Хаксу, который всегда чувствовал себя изломанным, запятнанным, это было и вовсе удивительно, наверное, в Бене это тоже было само по себе, просто не для всех, и долгое время не для него.

Они шли по тёмным улицам достаточно долго, чтобы последние горящие светом окна затерялись, последние новые дома из ракушечника полумёртвыми, угловатыми силуэтами остались позади, как одна плотная стена города за их спиной. Шорох асфальта сменился неясным, влажным треском песка, перемешанного с крупной, гнилой хвоей. Они шли к заливу, и вскоре на фоне пыльного, тёмно-синего неба пропали последние гигантские башни и краны верфей, обсыпанные сигнальными красными огнями. Перед ними неясно двигался океан. Было жарко, и его подвижный покой был едва заметен, он сливался и с линией берега, перемещаясь, и с линией горизонта, уходя в туманное марево. Хакс никогда раньше здесь не бывал. Они подошли к береговой линии, Бен сел на землю, подвернув ноги, под себя. Зашуршал, зажегся огонёк сигареты. Хакс остался стоять на какое-то время, потом тоже присел, проверив рукой, грязный, каменистый песок под ним был сухим.

— Твой суд всё ещё идёт? — спросил Бен, прижимаясь к нему, мягкий, живой. У линии горизонта огромный, подсвеченный огнями крейсер швартовался к выступающим волнорезам сторожевого острова. Он выглядел как мираж или видение, отражаясь в движущейся воде.

— Я не знаю, — Хакс взял из его рук предложенную сигарету, коснувшись гладкой ткани, — мне доходчиво сказали не лезть не в своё собачье дело. Наверное, раз я ничего не знаю, суд ещё идёт.

— Тебя ведь не могут посадить?

— Скорее нет, я всё-таки ветеран войны, — он закашлялся. Ему было легко сейчас, даже слишком, как будто он был не собой, а кем-то другим, обычным, праздным человеком, не настолько придавленным грузом вины и ответственности. Он слишком отпустил себя, это вызывало мутную панику, и, не видя почти ничего, кроме призрачных очертаний вокруг, он почувствовал сомнамбулический приступ тревоги. Бен отнял у него сигарету, затушил о песок рядом собой, забирая последний ориентир, повалил его, забираясь сверху, земля была холодной, когда он коснулся её затылком, до боли напрягая мышцы пресса, чтобы не упасть совсем. Хакс почти захныкал, застонал, сказал:

— Бен, я запачкаюсь сейчас.

— Тихо. Я не Бен, я уже не знаю, кто я. Беном звал меня Люк, мама, — далёкий прожектор освещал его сзади, и его лицо было тёмным, неясным, только блестели глаза. Хакс видел очертания его волос, мягкого подбородка.

— Ты устал, — Хакс почти вслепую поцеловал его, наткнувшись губами на небритую щёку. Потом коротко, сильно оттолкнул двумя руками.

— Не парься, — сказал Бен, отпуская его, отодвигаясь, снова садясь, — хочешь стрёмную историю?

— Хочу, — Хакс поднялся, сел. Его не так волновал уже его внешний вид, в конце концов, он, наверное, вернётся домой, если Бен не убьёт его здесь сейчас, и там приведёт себя в порядок, никто не узнает. Он не мог и не хотел его отталкивать, он делал это даже во время войны.

— Лучше потом, — Бен выпрямился, — мы оба такие жалкие, понимаешь, вызываем жалость у кого-то типа Рей. Она хороший человек, а мы плохие.

— Ты пьёшь свои таблетки?

— Пью, — он прозвучал раздражённо, — чёрт, я нормальный сейчас. Просто я влюблён в тебя, понимаешь? Тысячу лет в тебя влюблён.

— Понимаю, — отозвался Хакс грубее, чем хотелось, — тебе на работу завтра?

— Да.

— Пошли ко мне. Я не так далеко здесь живу. Они там точно ещё сидят, ты не выспишься.

Это прозвучало так, как будто Хакс упрашивает, он не хотел просить его об этом, хоть убей, он не хотел, но это показалось чем-то очевидным, логичным. Ему нужно было сесть и работать всю ночь так, чтобы никто его не отвлекал, но Бен бы, наверное, и не отвлекал его. Это был всё тот же человек, что и годы назад, и он знал его достаточно хорошо.

— Окей.

Они встали отряхиваясь, море неровно шуршало. Хакс задумался о том, купаются ли здесь, например, в середине лета. Если бы он, возможно, пришёл сюда завтра днём, он мог бы выяснить. Вода отравлена всеми этими танкерами, но людей такое обычно не пугает. Бен отошёл и поднялся над литоралью, его отделял вал хвои, выброшенный волнами. Постройки за ним были страшными как гигантский скелет, он сам тоже выглядел странным, слишком высоким. Хакс пошёл к нему, обернувшись только тогда, когда залив почти полностью перекрыл стальной забор, оставляя пронзительную синюю рану.

*

Бен стал рассказывать свою стрёмную историю неожиданно, зайдя в ванную, пока Хакс мылся, он сел сначала на мокрый пол, потом на унитаз, захлопнув крышку. Хакс оставил его всего на несколько минут, но он почему-то был взмокшим и от него странно пахло. Его усталость приняла странную форму активности, как это иногда бывает, и его лицо выглядело немного отёчно, под тёмными глазами синели круги, Бен казался сильно больным, но, наверное, просто перенервничал. Черты Бена были слишком неаккуратными, чтобы выдавать его эмоции более сдержанно, это происходило само собой. Говорил он тихо, очень выразительно:

— Когда я был маленький, ходил в какой-то кружок, который вёл Люк. Типа цигун или подобная хуета, он уже тогда увлекался подобным, — он шумно прокашлялся, — я, кстати, думаю, что он просто тоже психованный, как моя мать и я. Поэтому и пытался упокоиться. Ты подумай, профессор физики ведёт ебаный детский цигун. Я никогда не понимал, как можно вести детский цигун, это до чёртиков сложно, очень скучно и медленно. Есть миллион других вещей, которые можно преподавать детям, он просто боялся, что кто-то более взрослый набьёт ему морду, потому что он был в этом ужасен. И когда он уехал на конференцию, или ему просто наскучило, у нас вёл какой-то другой чувак. Я его не помню, помню только его голос очень хорошо. Можно я возьму твою зубную щётку?

— Нет, — Хакс недоумённо посмотрел на него отодвинув шторку, нахмурился, думая, что это какая-то шутка, Бен сидел, полностью одетый, — это отвратительно.

— Я не вижу в этом ничего отвратительного, мне кажется мы достаточно обменялись слюнями, чтобы в этом реально не было ничего странного.

Хакс скривился, стараясь просто без лишним слов показать ему, что он об этом думает, Бен не понял, и когда он опять спрятался за шторкой, продолжил бодро:

— Прости, но я всё равно её возьму, меня бесит этот привкус сухого молока, которое они используют, — и прежде, чем Хакс начал кричать на него, торопливо заговорил, — ты не можешь на меня ругаться, я рассказываю тебе типа травмирующую историю.

— Я могу на тебя ругаться, почисти зубы ёбаным пальцем.

— Я бы так и сделал, если бы мог, так вот слушай, — он выкрутил холодный кран, голос зазвучал невнятно, видимо, он одновременно чистил зубы и говорил, Хакс сначала чуть не взорвался от бессмысленной злости, потом понял, что он слишком устал, чтобы выяснять отношения на эту тему. Это просто было странно, довольно отвратительно, что Бену казалось нормальным взять его чёртову щётку. Он всегда легко заводился из-за таких простых вопросов, в училище он мог даже подраться, если кто-то брал его мыло, — я забыл, на чём я остановился.

— Другой тренер?

— Другой тренер, — он смешно сплюнул, проговорив это «тьфу», — я как-то задержался, пошёл сдавать палку, у нас было вот такое упражнение с этими палками, — он сделал паузу, очевидно, показывая это упражнение, но Хакс не стал смотреть, он смывал пену с лица, — захожу, он мне говорит типа, ты задержался, давай, помедитируй, садись на пол на коленки и закрывай глаза. Я так и сделал. — Хакс застонал, он уже понял, о чём эта история, — И я сижу, слышу, он дышит странно, бля, и я открываю глаза, а он стоит и, — на этот раз Хакс выглянул, убирая тяжелые от воды волосы со лба, Бен глянул на него широко раскрытыми глазами и кистью руки сделал широкий жест, как будто он мастурбирует.

— Ну и? — спросил Хакс, зверея, он не понимал, к чему всё это.

— Ну и он мне сказал, что я хороший мальчик, и мне лучше никому об этом не рассказывать, типа это наш секрет, потому что мой дядя считает, что я неспокойный, и мне надо удивить его этим, — он тяжело вздохнул, остервенело зашуршал зубной щёткой, — так вот к чему я. Я думал, что после этого буду бояться мужчин, потому что мне тогда ни девочки, ни мальчики не нравились, все бесили, я подумал, что не смогу ни с кем общаться. Но меня наоборот стало тянуть к пацанам, может быть из-за этого. Ты как думаешь?

— Я не знаю, — сказал Хакс раздражённо, но удивлённо, — как это работает. Я думал несколько наоборот. Тебя угнетает эта история? Ты, наверное, был приятным ребёнком.

— О нет! — воскликнул Бен, Хакс увидел через щель между стеной и шторой, как он поставил щётку в стакан, — я был ужасным, когда был мелким. У меня было кривое лицо и огромные уши. И мама всегда стригла меня коротко. Ты можешь себе представить, какой это был пиздец? К тому же я был драчливым как чёрт и всё время плакал, когда получал в ответ.

— Звучит ужасно. Я был тихим в детстве, — он выключил воду, и так простояв под душем слишком долго.

— Ох, бьюсь об заклад, что был, — Бен протянул ему полотенце, услышав, что он выключил воду. Такой простой, бытовой жест заботы, он и сам, наверное, этого не заметил. От этого веяло чем-то конкретным, и Хаксу стало почти больно от своего одиночества. Бен, видимо, и правда жил когда-то в большой, любящей семье, — вот ты точно был симпатичным. Маленьким и рыжим, такие как ты милые в детстве.

— Какие такие как я?

— Задроты, — Хакс в ответ резко дёрнул штору в сторону, глядя, как он надеялся, с упрёком:

— Да пошёл ты.

Бен оглядел его так, что Хакс почти ощутил, как тот скользит по нему большими руками сверху вниз, со странным, уязвимым и удивлённым голодом, как смотрит собака на кусок колбасы, которым водят у неё перед носом, сказав до этого «нет». Он совершенно неожиданно ощутил неуместную щекотку самодовольства.

— И от него у меня поехала крыша, — он смотрел, как Хакс вытирает голову, взъерошив волосы, — что мне нужно было что-то такое скрывать. Я не чувствовал, что это прямо жесть, только потом начал понимать, что это было так. Мне нравилось, что он похвалил меня, на меня тогда все орали, и я из вредности стал лелеять в себе эту травму, решив, что это всё-таки травма.

— Почему ты никому не сказал? Это ведь сексуальное насилие, — голос Хакса прозвучал строго, как будто он проводит допрос.

— Некому было, — Бен открыл дверь не очень понятно зачем, Хакс мылся прохладной водой, и пара почти не было, потянуло сквозняком, он набросил полотенце на плечи, — и из-за этого, из-за того, что я никому не говорил, мне казалось, что со мной что-то вообще не так. Даже если я скажу, меня за это накажут. И мне стало казаться, что этот голос говорит со мной, знаешь, тайно заставляет меня делать всякие вещи, потом это выяснилось, я стал пить таблетки, и это на какое-то время это прекратилось.

— Что на это сказали твои родители, они ведь узнали?

— Всякую чушь, — он нахмурил тёмные, широкие брови, — Лея сказала, что ей надо было держать меня при себе. Как будто это возможно сделать.

По тому, что он назвал её по имени, Хакс понял, что это что-то очень личное между ними, когда он называл ей «мать», это было более нейтрально, как просто какой-то образ. Сейчас же в его словах была какая-то многолетняя мука по отношению к этой женщине.

— Где она сейчас? — Хакс протиснулся мимо него, щёлкнул выключателем, оставив Бена неподвижно сидеть в темноте.

— Я не знаю, — он, погодя, встал и вышел, закрыв дверь, — мы очень давно не разговаривали.

— А отец?

— Отец мёртв.

Хакс оделся и выпрямился, глядя на него спокойно, они оба были удивительно высокими, в них было много совпадений. Бен потерянно подпирал стену, скрываясь в полумраке коридора.

— У меня обратная ситуация. Моя мать мертва, а с отцом отношения такие, что лучше бы он тоже был мёртв.

— И ты правда желаешь ему смерти? — голос прозвучал почему-то едва ли не насмешливо. Хакс задумался, ответить, что да, он желает смерти своему отцу, было бы, наверное, резко, хотя Бен не был тем человеком, перед которым ему имело смысл кокетливо скрывать своё моральное уродство. Всё было несколько сложнее, он ответил:

— Моего отца, — _старого имперского ублюдка_ , — разбил инсульт, когда война закончилась, — он хотел сказать больше, но почему-то не решился, — я думаю, этого достаточно.

— Странно говорить про родителей.

Хакс удивлённо поднял бровь, но не стал никак это комментировать, Бен сам завёл эту тему и сам оборвал. Он продолжил из вредности:

— Почему ты не связываешься с матерью? С Люком ведь ты общаешься, неужели она не хочет увидеть тебя.

— Я не знаю, — Бен неприятно покраснел, как от жары, — думаю, ей не понравится, как я живу.

— А как ты живёшь? — Хакс сел за стол, неохотно берясь за свои бумаги. Таблица была в электронном формате, но сейчас переносить данные под подпись надо было вручную. Ему нравилась такая работа, когда она имела хоть какой-то смысл.

— Не знаю, Хакс, — сказал Бен уже спокойнее и ушёл на балкон. С ним было легко говорить даже несмотря на то, что любая тема была для него минным полем, время почему-то сблизило их, дав возможность сгладить углы. Хакс не боялся его задеть. Было удивительным то, как протянулась эта нить между ними, немного, грубо говоря, поговорившими там и поговорившими здесь. Как будто не было прошедших лет войны. Бен был удивительно похож на прежнего себя в лучшие свои годы – всё тот же смурной и нетерпеливый студент, с которым трудно было прийти к консенсусу, и который мог в качестве аргумента садануть кулаком по столу, особенным образом сохраняя вдумчивый вид. С этой же неумолимой бесцеремонностью, как бродячий кот, залезший через окно, он пробрался в пустую жизнь Хакса, почистил зубы его чёртовой зубной щёткой и сейчас курил на его балконе. Хакс понимал, что теперь, когда он этого кота уже впустил и зачем-то пригрел, тот будет приходить под порог раз за разом, невозмутимо глядя на него, прошмыгивая в квартиру через любую дверную щель. Это злило, но в самом чёртовом лучшем смысле.

Голова болела, он выключил монитор, отложил потрёпанное, какое-то засаленное методическое пособие, которое ему дал Скайуокер, на подлокотник дивана, чтобы раздвинуть его. Хакса сильно вело от усталости, и он пошёл на кухню, чтобы выпить пару кружек сильно красящего чёрного чая с большим количеством сахара, это должно было помочь ему продержаться хоть какое-то время в сознании. Цейтнот всегда был ему как родная мать. Когда он вернулся в комнату, Бен лежал в кровати, натянув пододеяльник до глаз, в полубессознательном состоянии и смотрел в потолок. Хакс закрыл дверь на балкон и спросил, остановившись у стола:

— Во сколько тебе вставать?

— В семь утра.

— Опять в семь утра? — это не было проблемой для Хакса, но Бен выглядел как тот, кому надо проспать как минимум сутки целиком, чтобы прийти в себя.

— Можно в восемь, — сказал он монотонно и, отвернувшись, шумно зевнул, а потом ещё раз, как будто он немного задыхался. В наступившей тишине Хакс вдруг услышал, как задвигался в недрах дома лифт. Он побродил по квартире, жажда деятельности была запредельной, и он скрутил две пружины с крышки держателя для туалетной бумаги. Через несколько часов он лёг спать.

*

Солнце нещадно фонило, и остовы танков раскалились настолько, что в воздухе плыло марево. Ободранные ноги болели. Лиственный лес над его головой буйно зашумел, деревья со скрипом качались, Хакс поднял голову и чуть не упал, она закружилась от этого монотонного движения. Солнце фонило со звуком вроде низкой пульсации. Он сделал шаг вперёд, чтобы выйти из воронки, земля была покрыта осколками стекла и пеплом, и когда он ставил ногу на неё, пепел взлетал вверх, оседая на ботинках. Едва ли не впервые в своем сне он был в гражданской одежде. Он пошёл вперёд, к заросшей, но ещё отчетливо видимой тропе, в колее собиралась вода, и когда он заглянул туда, увидел стайку водомерок, шнырявших по воде. Ближе к заросшему дну плавал кто-то покрупнее, какие-то рачки. Там, где заканчивался подъем, у верха земляного хребта, кто-то стоял, и Хакс шёл к нему, ноги опять увязали в земле, но это была тяжёлая, мокрая глинистая почва, пронизанная мягкими корнями деревьев, и он периодически цеплялся за них носками ботинок, спотыкался. В проёме между деревьями стоял мужчина, стоял к нему спиной и смотрел вниз, туда, где протекала в расщелине когда-то река, теперь там просто был песчаный жёлоб, всё его тело так прочно покрывал слой высохшей и растрескавшейся красноватой глины, что Хакс не мог даже разобрать цвета его одежды. Он окликнул его, и тот удивлённо развернулся всем телом. Хакс встретился взглядом со своими же зелёными глазами, которые дико глядели с присыпанного глиной лица. Это было его собственное лицо, угрюмое, спокойное, острый нос облезал от загара. Это был его взгляд из-под прикрытых век, исподлобья при вскинутой голове. Он испуганно остановился, не зная, что делать дальше.

— Я хочу спуститься туда, — сказал Хакс, засовывая руки в карманы и глядя вниз, на свои испачканные в земле и пепле ботинки и штаны.

— Ну так спускайся, — они говорили совершенно одинаково, с одной интонацией. Когда Хакс поднял голову, перед ним стоял Бен в парадной военной форме. Раздался протяжный треск какой-то птицы. Он казался моложе, чем Хакс помнил и знал его, на лице не было длинной раны. Хакс спросил:

— Эй, всё нормально?

Бен стоял как лесной зверь, замерший при виде тихого человека, и совсем как зверь он, когда Хакс вспугнул его, бросился бежать. Хакс рванул за ним. Он представлял, как сбивает его с ног, и Бен валится в эту глину, или как он простреливает ему колени – два патрона, по одному на каждую ногу, и тот кричит, падает на землю. Если сначала он не представлял, зачем побежал за ним, то сейчас он знал точно: он убьёт его. Он не чувствовал усталости. Бен ударялся о деревья, проваливался в лужи, поскальзывался на траве, Хакс гнался за ним, вступая в его следы. Он слышал только своё тяжёлое дыхание и пульсацию солнца, остальные звуки свелись в какой-то писк. Бен оглянулся на него и упал, затрещал бурелом. Его краткий крик был как выстрел, с дерева вспорхнула стая тёмных птиц. Хакс тоже громко крикнул, скорее от досады. Бен лежал в овраге как сломанный, длинные ноги в сапогах были странно раскиданы в стороны. Хакс заметался нервно, выискивая спуск, страшная жажда отпустила, он просто испугался. Он крикнул громко:

— Бен!

И тот вдруг встрепенулся, поднял ошалело голову и, пошатнувшись, встал на ноги, опять убегая. Хакс стоял по колени в глине, он поднял голову, и его оглушил звук, какой бывает, когда взлетает истребитель, как будто рвётся тонкая ткань. Он проснулся.

Проснулся и сразу чуть не заорал. Прямо перед ним было лицо Бена, в темноте тот смотрел на него широко открытыми, блестящими сухо глазами. Хакс быстро, загнанно задышал. Бен нависал над ним, перегнувшись, поставив руку у его головы. На улице уже светлело, небо было тёмным, пыльно-синим, этот цвет скрадывал все очертания предметов в комнате, размывал лицо над ним. Хакс потянулся к нему, чтобы схватить за волосы, и Бен ударил его по ладони, перехватывая её. Хакс пнул его коленом, промахнулся, дёрнул захваченную руку. Бен, не удержавшись на одной руке, откатился вбок, выламывая его кисть, и Хакс вскрикнул, вырываясь, отпрянул от назад, ударив его ногой в грудь. Они сидели в темноте, глядя друг на друга, тяжело дыша. Хакс видел только его глаза и скошенную вбок линию подбородка, в таком страшном, пасмурном освещении этот Бен выглядел какой-то странной, изломанной копией того, кого он увидел во сне. Он поднял голову, открывая светлеющую шею, открытый рот казался такой же трещиной, как и шрам. Хакс повалил его на спину, придавливая сверху, и он ему это позволил, издавая странный скрипящий звук, когда Хакс полез рукой ему между ног, он опять со шлепком отбил его ладонь в сторону, сильнее чем так же до этого, Хакс отвесил ему пощёчину, замер, напряжённо дрожа. Ничего не произошло, и он отбросил ткань в сторону раздражённо, коленом распихивая его ноги. На любое его действие Бен противился ему, они как будто просто дрались вот так.  
Хакс трахал его рвано, с шумными шлепками, не отойдя ещё от бредового сна, сухими губами тыкаясь в его лицо. Ему казалось, что и это сон. Бен, до этого вынужденно тихий, сейчас кряхтел, стонал, вскрикивал, и Хакс затыкал ему ладонью рот. Их лица были так близко, что Хакс касался ртом собственной ладони. Когда Бен перехватил его запястья, он просто оцепенел от страха, они перевернулись на бок, Бен заехал ему коленом по рёбрам, и Хакс несдержанно взвыл. Он лёг на спину, потянулся наверх, цепляясь за его плечи, Бен почти неслышным шёпотом рявкнул, ему напряжённо свело челюсть от этого немого крика:

— Руки!

И прижал его за запястья назад, ударив их об спинку дивана, Бен как-то уязвлённо, тонко хмыкнул, они сдвинулись вниз. Он держал его руки, не давая коснуться себя, сам двигался на нём, хныча от боли, от возбуждения. Хакс беспомощно постанывал, пытаясь вырваться, не контролируя себя. Он был как будто слеп, перед глазами плавали тёмные пятна, и когда он встретился взглядом с Беном, который пристально смотрел на него со странным, как будто сонным выражением на лице, настолько покрасневший, что это было видно в темноте, его скрутило. Хакс оттолкнул Бена ступнёй, за которую тот уцепился, вскрикивая, и Бен по-дурацки навалился на него, потираясь о него всем горячим, потным телом, дыша через нос, он перенёс вес на свои руки, и Хакс смог вдохнуть полной грудью, он вздрогнул от неожиданности, когда его опалило горячим, мокрым. На ощупь это было похоже на кровь, и Бен положил руку ему на живот, размазывая. Хакс сказал сорванным голосом:

— Надо… салфетки, бумагу, что угодно, — Бен встал, исчезая в полумраке. Пока его не было, Хакса стало клонить в сон, и он очнулся от дремоты, когда почувствовал, как его вытирают. Бен ещё повозился и лёг рядом с ним, глядя теперь виновато, испуганно. Хакс сказал ему почему-то всё ещё шёпотом:

— Что за чёрт?

— Я не знаю, — он звучал не лучше, — Хакс, пойдём покурим.

Хакс страдальчески застонал, идея была и хорошей, и откровенно дерьмовой. Бен встал, потягиваясь, взял с пола свою футболку, чтобы надеть её, встал и дошёл до балкона. У него долго не получалось открыть его. Наконец дверь подчинилась, жалобно скрипнув под его руками, и в душную тёмную комнату ворвался приятный порыв ветра, сейчас он был солёным и дул со стороны залива. Хакс проковылял к стулу, снял со спинки пиджак, который вешал туда как раз для таких случаев, и вышел на балкон вслед за Беном, почёсываясь.

Было, видимо, совсем рано. Над горами ещё клубился ночной мрак, но со стороны залива на город наплывала сонная серая утренняя дымка. Было так тихо, что шумел только ветер. От этого ощущения зазора между ночью и утром тянуло блевать. Ощущение, похожее на то, когда тебя поднимают в четыре утра, чтобы куда-то ехать, страшное тревожное чувство. Лето заканчивалось, с моря несло холодные течения. Хакс растёр лицо руками, взял предложенную сигарету и только сейчас прикурил. Бен выглядел так, как будто и не ложился – покрасневшие глаза, осунувшееся лицо, он курил, навалившись на перила. Так хотелось спать, что балкон казался хрупким и кривым, словно он может правда упасть вперёд под весом его тела. Хакс прохрипел:

— Сколько времени? — и когда Бен пожал плечами продолжил, — мне приснилось, что я пытался тебя убить.

— Как?

— В каком смысле как?

— Ну, — голос устало, раздражённо вздрогнул, — как ты пытался меня убить?

— Я гнался за тобой по лесу.

— Поэтому ты проснулся и попытался меня убить? — Хакс пихнул его плечом.

— Это ты попытался меня убить.

Бен замолчал, он явно хотел заговорить о чём-то, но решил, что сейчас не время, и Хакс был ему за это благодарен. Сейчас была чёртова ночь. Они докурили и вернулись, Хакс оставил дверь открытой, подперев её стулом, чтобы липкий дух сна до утра вышел. Когда он снова лёг, он крепко обнял Бена, который всё ещё был в футболке, и которого мелко трясло от холода. Хакс почувствовал себя немного так, словно успокаивает его. Спросил ворчливо:

— Теперь-то я могу тебя трогать?

— Можешь, — Бен сморщился, бормоча в подушку, — мне кажется, мне вставать через пару часов. Уже так светло. Я боюсь не уснуть.

— Нет, ещё темно, — Хакс отстранился от него, перегибаясь через подлокотник, заглядывая на кухню, электронные часы на плите показывали почти четыре часа утра, он сказал Бену, — сейчас четыре.

Бен был тёплым и мягким сейчас, когда успокоился, и они долго лежали, просто гладя друг друга, пока не уснули. У Хакса долго болело плечо, и он лежал, скорчившись, уложив голову Бену на живот, обхватив его за ногу. Он подстроил своё дыхание под чужое и скоро уснул.

*

Хакс проснулся от того, что кто-то разговаривал на балконе. Он лежал какое-то время не двигаясь, просто глядя в потолок, он выспался, но у него страшно болели глаза. Когда с балкона вышел относительно бодрый Бен, который там то ли говорил по телефону, то ли сам с собой, он заметил, что Хакс проснулся, и вместо «доброго утра» или хотя бы чего-то подобного выдал безмятежным голосом:

— Как ты думаешь, любовь – это панацея?

Хакс зло застонал и накрылся с головой. Бен лёг рядом поверх одеяла, и он почувствовал лёгкий жжёный запах плохих сигарет, смешанный с запахом зубной пасты. Он откинул с себя ткань и сел. Бен, полностью одетый, лежал рядом и, близко поднеся к лицу коммуникатор, что-то писал. Он спросил, не отрываясь:

— Я могу взять твою бритву, Хакс? Я бы не попросил, но мне скоро на работу, а я и так выгляжу как дерьмо, — это было преувеличением, выглядел он заметно посвежевшим. Хакс ответил, сев и опустив ноги на пол:

— Возьми под раковиной одноразовую.

Бен выдал радостное «о» и ушёл в ванную. На улице шумно шёл дождь, было всё ещё слишком рано. Воздух был странным, одновременно жарким и холодным, очень липким. Хакс подумал, что ненавидит местную погоду. Дождь должен был приносить облегчение, сейчас он делал ещё хуже. Всё выглядело каким-то потрёпанным из-за серого уличного света, этот странный невидимый беспорядок в его пустой квартире сбивал с толку. Он встал, закрыл балкон и пошёл в ванную, чтобы смыть с себя эту холодную клейкую плёнку. В ванной Бен брился перед зеркалом, сняв футболку, и Хакс мазнул плечом по его спине, покрытой родинками, проходя мимо. Как для человека, почти всю жизнь прожившего в казармах, для него несложно было мыться, когда рядом есть другие люди. Но, как человек, всю жизнь проживший в казармах, он страшно ценил теперь уединение. И то, что их было двое в этой страшно маленькой комнате, было нелепо, но почему-то не причиняло ожидаемого дискомфорта. Хакс отгородился шторой и немного успокоился. Было немного сумрачно, через маленькое окошко под потолком поступал бледный, грязноватый свет с улицы. Бен включил лампу над зеркалом, чтобы побриться.

— Прости за ночь, — он сказал это скорее как вопрос, очень неуверенно, но без действительного раскаяния, — я так и не понял, было ли это нормально. Возможно, я сейчас ломаю всю твою жизнь своими нападками. И мне до сих пор стыдно, что я хожу за тобой.

— Не за что извиняться, — Хакс подумал, что Бен, возможно, врёт про то, что ему стыдно. В конце концов, стыд был прерогативой Хакса, тот всё равно каждый раз поступал так, как сам считал нужны, в его признании было что-то очень детское, как будто он просто хочет снять с себя ответственность и не понимает, как отнёсся к этому Хакс, — я сам позвал тебя, ты мне симпатичен. Просыпаться от дерьмового сна и заниматься молчаливым сексом с приятным мне человеком гораздо лучше, чем просто просыпаться от дерьмового сна.

— Молчаливый секс с приятным человеком, — по голосу было слышно, что он широко улыбается, сдерживая смех, — это так для тебя выглядело? Тогда мне легче. Ты говоришь как робот иногда.

— Я констатирую факты.

— Где ты был, когда состоялась бомбардировка Хосниан-Прайм?

Хакс выключил воду и отдёрнул штору, сначала не осознав в полной мере, что происходит. Бен так резко сменил тон голоса, что ему показалось, что они сейчас не здесь, а за допросным столом, и ему светят лампой в глаза. Но Бен выглядел почти обычно, встретившись с ним взглядом в зеркале. Ему, казалось, неинтересна была война и не нравилось вспоминать о ней. Сейчас Хакс понял, что был не прав на этот счёт. Он внутренне задрожал как при сильной перегрузке, как будто у него трещит весь скелет, и он не может пошевелиться. Он её видел, но Бен не мог знать об этом. Хакс чувствует, как трещит его разум. Он не считает себя человеком слабой воли, но есть такие вещи, которые задвигаются настолько глубоко, что даже не снятся в страшных снах. Хотя бы потому, что те, кто их видел, не должны больше иметь возможности спать. Но Хакс всё ещё спит и засыпает очень быстро. Трещит его разум, тёмные радужки и зрачки Бена, в которых он полностью сосредоточен, держа удар, как будто тоже дрожат на красноватых белках глаз. Хакс врёт:

— Я не помню, что было именно в этот день, — врёт и выходит из ванной. Бен удивительно резко меняет темы разговора. Невозможно понять, о чём он думает в данный конкретный момент. Когда он вышел из ванной, с мокрым, чисто выбритым лицом, Хакс приготовился к нападению, отгораживаясь физически, скрещивая руки на груди, но Бен сказал:

— Я вышел с утра, купил всяких штук в пакетиках, которые надо заливать водой, — и Хакс просто замер растерянно.

— Спасибо.

— Ты очень худой, — в его глазах не было тревоги, взгляд был совершенно глухой. Они как будто поменялись ролями относительно его сна, и Бен как хищник крадётся к нему, — меня это даже напугало.

— Не имеет смысла, — Хакс разорвал напряжение между ними, разворачиваясь и уходя на кухню, чтобы поставить чайник, — я всегда таким был.

Физическая разница между ними очевидна. Хакс подумал об этом, вспоминая собственный сон, вспоминая, как он бежал, устремлённый в погоню, напряжённый как розга. Бен другой, он может позволить себе подпустить жертву близко без всякого страха. Агрессивные мысли подстегнули его, но, когда он обернулся, они разом выветрились, Бен стоял в дверях и мягко смотрел на него. _Ты сам сумасшедший,_ сказал себе Хакс, _ты сам идиот._ Это удивительно, что жизнь навсегда осталась для него борьбой, и любой человек, которого он подпускал к себе, становился для него как будто боксёром на другом конце ринга. Он вроде бы был влюблён, но представлял себе это так, словно он – аутфайтер, а Бен – инфайтер* на ринге, который убьёт его, если сможет подойти слишком близко, если Хакс допустит ошибку и подпустит его к себе. Любовь для него была похожа на борьбу, и Хакс это знаел. Это всегда было так.

— Мне это нравится, — сказал Бен, — но раньше ты был побольше. Ты болеешь?

— Нет, — ответил Хакс, не сразу вспоминая, о чём идёт речь.

— Может быть, это нервное? Ты нравишься мне. Ты сводишь меня с ума, — он улыбнулся, произнеся это так, что почти и не стало неудобно, как-то очень просто. Хакс через усилие улыбнулся в ответ.

— Почему ты спросил про Хосниан-Прайм? — он выключил электрический чайник раньше, чем тот отключился сам, достал из шкафа сразу и стакан, и кружку.

— Наверное, хотел понять, чувствуешь ли ты что-то по этому поводу. Ты любишь казаться человеком, которому на всё насрать, и это меня немного пугает, — он сел за стол, подпирая лицо двумя руками, обхватывая скулы ладонями, промеж бровей чернела сухая закрученная прядь, сливаясь с его шрамом, голос был такой низкий и мягкий, как будто он мурлыкал, — ну или пугало. Из-за этого очень сложно.

— Ты во мне не уверен? — Хакс насмешливо оборернулся на него, — я понимаю.

— Нет, нет, я не то, чтобы прямо не уверен в тебе. Иногда я думаю, что зря это начал, — его правдивость должна бы была ранить, но Хакс любил это в нём, да и просто любил это. То, что их неуверенность была обоюдна несколько уязвляло, но подавляло чувство вины. Хакс смотрел на него почти с восхищением, — с тобой очень сложно. Мне кажется, что чуть что, и ты меня выкинешь на улицу. Но я застрял в этом состоянии. Я не общаюсь ни с кем, кроме тебя и Рей, а Люк удавливает меня опять.

— Ты боишься остаться один, — удовлетворённо проговорил Хакс, понимая, — а про меня думаешь, что я не боюсь остаться один. И ты зависим в этом от меня, потому что никто больше тебя не любит. То есть Рей любит, но у неё вообще другая жизнь. Так? И тебе не хватит внимания.

— Так, — ответил Бен, напуганный его радостным тоном. Хакс проговорил всё сначала себе в голове. Он ненавидел такие грёбаные разговоры, если бы Бен умел читать мысли, было бы проще в разы, и ему не пришлось бы сейчас объясняться. Они бы и не говорил, но Бен выглядел так, словно опять сейчас уйдёт. Из-за того, что тот всё понимал, Хакса это вдруг перестало тянуть вниз. Он только почувствовал раздражение по поводу того, что он назвал его жестоким, и, наверное, поэтому вдруг заговорил:

— Ты меня переоцениваешь, — он отвернулся и стал рассыпать всё по чашкам и кружкам, удивительно простой механизм, залить всё чёртовым кипятком, проще, чем сухпаёк, — я тоже боюсь остаться один. В несколько другой степени, но боюсь. То есть меня не пугает одиночество, но сейчас я живу как во сне. Ты тоже нравишься мне, я не хочу никуда тебя гнать, — он стал выставлять всё на стол, признался, говоря уже тише. Сказать это оказалось легче, чем он думал, — я тоже сомневался. Во всём в этом, потому что мне казалось, что у тебя опять какие-то чёртовы проблемы, но теперь мне наплевать. Ты сам знаешь, что я совершенно обычный. Мы выяснили отношения?

Бен растерянно рассмеялся, и Хакс поднял на него глаза. Тот опять вскинул руки, чтобы зачесать волосы назад, и, может быть, всё было не так плохо.

— Да, спасибо, — он, скалясь и мотая головой, придвинул к себе запотевший стакан с кофе, — я знаю, что ты совершенно обычный. Я не думал, что ты это знаешь, и мне интересно, как ты сам себя видишь.

— Я вижу себя со стороны во снах последнее время, — сказал Хакс, тыкая в заваренную кашу ложкой.

— О, и как тебе? Если бы я видел тебя во снах, я был бы рад, — Бен смотрел завороженно, переводя взгляд то на манипуляции Хакса с едой, то на его лицо.

— Я никогда не задумывался о том, как выгляжу со стороны, наверное. У меня даже почти нет моих фотографий, только на документах, — в голове всплыли чёрные длинные ноги, бестолково дерущиеся со смертью в воздухе.

— Я думаю, что ты объективно привлекательный.

— Я думаю, что ты не можешь думать объективно.

Бен пожал плечами. Безвкусную кашу он ел очень живо, с аппетитом, запивая кофе. Хаксу почему-то стало его остро жалко, Бен казался тем, кто мог бы получать обычное человеческое удовольствие от жизни, хотя Хакс сам знал, что это было не так. Ему хотелось так думать, но Бен был далёк от жизни даже сильнее, чем он сам. Хакс осознавал свою некоторую приземлённость, хоть и болезненную, и в Бене её не было. При всех их сложных отношениях между собой, он был изменённой версией Люка Скайуокера с его подчёркнутой отстранённостью от мирской жизни. Может быть, победившей версией, потому что Скайуокер был сильно заземлён своей идеологической борьбой, а Бен правда всегда витал в облаках. Они черпали своё отчуждение из разных источников, и если Люк жил в какой-то холодной воздушной среде, то его племянник всегда находился среди своих собственных противоречивых эмоций, глубоко внутри себя. Бен не был монахом, он был каким-то городским святым, ещё слишком молодым, чтобы понимать это.

— Я могу думать объективно, — он шумно проглотил кашу, Хакс поморщился, он всегда получал отцовские подзатыльники за разговоры с набитым ртом, — ты выглядишь эффектно, люди на тебя реагируют. Типа сначала, потом их пугает твой темперамент, потому что ты злой как чёрт. И в итоге, — он поднимает палец, привлекая внимание Хакса, — мужчин ты раздражаешь, потому что ты выглядишь не слишком мужественно, но ты всех строишь, а женщин ты пугаешь, потому что в тебе нет никакой мягкости при некоторой стервозности.

— Я, — Хакс поперхнулся, Бен ударил по больному, попытавшись сделать ему комплимент, — ты понимаешь, что ты только что сказал? А как я выгляжу, скажи на милость? Стервозность?

— Хакс, — Бен измученно застонал, кладя ложку, — чёрт, я не это имел ввиду. В тебе нет лишней, я бы сказал, небрежной грубости, ты очень аккуратно одеваешься, тогда ты ходил в чёрном, и у тебя яркая внешность. Так проще? Ты общаешься с женщинами чисто формально и никогда не пытаешься заигрывать. Если бы у меня была подружка, я бы тоже напрягся, если бы ты с ней болтал. Типа все всегда хотели тебя побить, потому что ты нас курировал. Ты выглядел как офицер с антиимперского плаката из учебника истории. Высоченный, чёрный и с мордой кирпичом.

Хакс пнул его по ноге под столом. Бен был страшно нелепым, опять, он не мог серьёзно на него злиться. Он предполагал, что его воспринимали как какое-то бесполое существо, но он всё-таки всегда был обычным биологическим мужчиной. Новость о том, что кто-то разглядывал его как сексуальный объект тогда, поражала в плохом ключе. Но не сказать, чтобы он не думал об этом. Хакс знал, что для любого человека, чтобы хоть как-то ощущать своё либидо, важно, наверное, чтобы в нём было и мужское, и женское. Женское Хаксу было взять решительно неоткуда, но он не думал, что это производит обратный эффект.

— Хакс, — Бен смотрел на него побитой шавкой, — я не это имел ввиду.

— Ладно, — Хакс скривился, — я уже понял, что ты, скажем так, не отфильтровал свой базар. Но давай уже договорим. Никогда не думал, что мою внешность можно назвать яркой, это скорее что-то про тебя, — он страшно не хотел, чтобы это звучало как обмен комплементами, но было уже поздно, — отец говорил мне, что я выгляжу как какой-нибудь желудочный червь, тощий и бледный.

— Нет же, чёрт, — Бен покраснел от комплемента, который не задумывался как комплемент, — я не имел ничего плохого ввиду. Если я скажу, что ты просто красивый мужик, тебе будет проще? Я реально тебя обидел?

— Скорее нет, — Хакс понял, что его лицо тоже залилось краской из-за подавляемого смеха, да и ему просто было приятно, и он встал, отвернулся к раковине, чтобы сполоснуть посуду, — ты как-то засиделся, тебе не пора на работу?

— Ты меня выгоняешь? — Бен завозился за столом.

— Я тебя не выгоняю, просто я упустил твой будильник, и это нервирует. Мы встали сильно раньше, сейчас почти девять, а ты тут сидишь. Скажем так, я волнуюсь за твою работу.

— У меня вторая пара, — он подошёл ближе, наблюдая, как Хакс моет посуду, — я думал зайти домой, потому что я не одет для работы, но, наверное, уже не успею, — Бен говорил это практически ему в затылок.

— Я могу, — Хакс дёрнул плечом, когда он щекотно выдохнул, и воздух остро коснулся его, — дать тебе рубашку. Наверное, что-то налезет.

— Спасибо, ты постоянно пытаешься одеть меня в своё, — дыхание пропало, и Хакс оглянулся. Бен рылся в своей сумке, стараясь скрыть, что он смущён.

— Скажем, я виноват, что ты ночевал вне дома.

Бен посмотрел на него тепло, но без улыбки, отозвался утвердительно:

— Скажем.

*

Хакс дал ему свою рубашку, которая была несколько шире остальных. Он ходил в ней на слушания, когда всё его тело было покрыто бинтами, и что-то более приталенное причиняло боль. Она до сих пор пахла этим специфическим запахом стерильных бинтов, вымоченных в чём-то, и антисептиком, и Бен долго нюхал её, вжавшись в неё большим носом, прежде чем надеть. Он выглядел так же нерешительно, как тогда, в аудитории, как будто не мог уйти, стоя у порога и надевая ботинки. Хакс, следуя неожиданному порыву, опустился перед ним на колени, чтобы завязать шнурки на его ботинках, и спросил, не поднимая взгляда:

— Так что, замучил тебя Скайуокер? — Бен промолчал, и когда Хакс всё-таки посмотрел на него, его прохладное, спокойное отчуждение дало трещину. Его лицо было болезненно красным, настолько, насколько мог бы покраснеть совсем белокожий Хакс.

— М, нет, немного, — это очень легко выбило Бена из колеи. Его ответ звучал так, словно он не услышал вопроса, — что ты делаешь?

Хакс кратко, с удовольствием полюбовался им, взбудораженным и тревожным, и встал, отряхивая руки о футболку. Они остановились нос к носу, Бен ясно посмотрел на него исподлобья, слегка наклонив голову вперёд. Хакс похлопал его по плечу и сказал тихо:

— Всё, иди.

— Мы ещё увидимся сегодня?

— Сегодня – не знаю.

— Хакс, — он прикрыл глаза, скосив их вниз, сказал, — ты обгорел, и у тебя появились веснушки.

— Иди.

— Так точно, — вяло отсалютовал ему Бен, отстраняясь.

Сначала Хакс какое-то время потерянно стоял у двери, а потом, в полной мере ощутив своё живое и обыкновенное тело, дрочил в ванной, вспоминая как стоял на коленях перед чёртовым Беном Соло. Покрасневшее лицо с родинками, чёрные волосы, воображение насмешливо дало ощутить ему большую ладонь на своих волосах, и Хакс ластился как кошка к этой воображаемой ладони. Отчаянно, униженно. Сам Бен почему-то не решился. Восстанавливая дыхание, он посмотрел на себя в зеркало и залепил сам себе звонкую пощёчину так сильно, что красный след остался на щеке.  
Вся его злость на себя испарилась, мозг был на удивление чист. Бен, сам того не желая, задел больное место, он описал Хакса как истеричного, женственного человека. И его мучало это сейчас, он лихорадочно ходил по комнате туда-сюда, сдвинув диван. Он думал о том, знал ли когда-то его отец о его гомосексуальности, могло ли это быть причиной того, что его любовь к сыну, которая, наверное, была на самом деле краткой скорбью по его матери, разом пропала. Определённо нет. Хакс обычно хорошо скрывал всё, что хотел, но это не всегда было так. Когда-то очень давно всё было по-другому. Его не должно было волновать, что о нём думают студенты, он был их старше, он был отдельным человеком, и они ничего, совершенно ничего не знали о нём, и через что он прошёл до того, как оказался в этой среде победившего вольнодумия. И за его прямыми острыми плечами, над которыми беззлобно посмеивались первокурсники, лежала долгая дорога его детства с постоянными переездами, жизнью в гарнизонах, странными дисциплинарными наказаниями отца, который, отойдя от горя тогда же, когда Хакс чуть вырос, стал просто воспитывать сына как любого кадета. Только ещё хуже, потому что на плечах этого кадета лежала его собственная репутация. Он повернулся к этой дороге спиной очень давно, но, если бы он обернулся, её можно было бы увидеть. Он вышел их своих мыслей, когда обо что-то запнулся. Запнулся и вдруг как будто выпал из бредового сна, почувствовал себя выжатым, измождённым, надо было что-то делать с этим всем.

Он подумал про Скайуокера и почувствовал приступ воодушевления, от которого хотелось порвать свои руки зубами, настолько сильные эмоции вдруг его огрели. Его срок адаптации заканчивался через месяц, после чего он мог просто уйти если не из бюро, то из-под его руководства, перейти просто куда угодно. Он смог бы заниматься чем угодно другим. Чёрт возьми, Хакс разбирался в самолётах, в ракетах, но не в ебучих плотинах. Он опять ходил быстро кругами, разговаривая с самим собой, глубоко увлечённый этими мыслями. Дождь иссяк, в окно опять светило безжалостное солнце, и он не мог понять, вечер сейчас или утро. И всё же было по-настоящему рано. Хакс пришёл в прохладную, сумрачную ванную и надавал себе ещё с десяток пощёчин. Он это заслужил. Его лицо в зеркале было помятым, но довольным. _О чёрт, нет, никакой поблажки, Хакс, никакой._

До вечера он сидел в трусах на стуле, потный от жары, и работал со своим злым воодушевлением. Он сам отзывался на себя с ужасом – он просто занялся сексом дважды за сутки, и его проняло. Выходить на хотелось, соседи на этот раз возились со всех сторон, и он был поражён нежданной живостью этого дома. Никто не звонил ему, не писал, почта была пуста, и Хакс просто делал, что должен. Не должны же какие-то, блядь, неизвестные люди страдать из-за чёртова недостроя плотины? Он выходил курить каждые несколько минут, обрадовавшись, что купил блок сигарет. Хакс чувствовал себя простым штабным работником, от него воняло никотином, на щеках удары расцвели сильным раздражением, так, что он даже не мог побриться, он не хотел никого видеть и пил воду вперемешку с кофе.

Когда солнце криво склонилось ему в окно, он пошёл к заливу. Волосы лезли в глаза, страшно хотелось их обрить, как он ходил, будучи кадетом, но было совершенно не до этого. Хакс плохо ориентировался в этом городе и просто бежал по направлению к редким порывам мокрого ветра, надеясь так успеть и застать кого-то, кто там купается. Это было похоже на помешательство. И он застал. Он был полон какой-то невнятной злости, разделся до трусов и поплыл, стараясь не думать про глубину воды под ним, про масл _а_ из танкеров, мусор на дне, он плыл и плыл, и корявые железные конструкции берега всё более терялись вдали, казались скелетами на фоне рыжего неба. Ему кто-то что-то кричал с берега, но это были весёлые, шутливые крики. Хакс плыл обратно дольше чем туда, так и не доплыв до сторожевого острова, и выбрался на берег страшно вымотанным. Выбрался и лёг на спину на грязный, мокрый песок. Вода была тёплой, пахла железом и гнилой органикой. Он лежал и вспоминал, как его прижимал к этому песку Бен, пока кто-то гражданский, _о черти, он так и сказал себе в голове – гражданский,_ не спросил его, всё ли в порядке. Хакс сказал, что всё хорошо, дотянувшись до брюк, достал сигареты из кармана. В пачке был песок, его дико это разозлило, но повсюду был песок, даже в слабой зажигалке. Он закурил, сел, чувствуя, как одновременно обгорают его плечи, и обваливается с них же тот самый грязный песок. Ему было в разы легче, чем когда-либо, и он подумал вдруг, что он простой обычный человек. Очень слабый обычный человек.  
Солнце падало в море, людей становилось всё меньше, пока не осталось его, группы детей, играющих в мяч, и далёкой компании, жгущей костёр уже под скалами, после железного забора верфей, воздух тянул мокрым холодом. Он сидел и курил, долго обсыхая, думая о чём-то неконкретном, обо всём сразу же. Его накрывала любовь. Его любовь отдавала _усталостью_. Она же забирала её.  
Выход из этого состояния был похож на похмелье. Хакс шёл домой в темноте, и дорога уводила вверх, от чего он выдохся. Его тело слегка вибрировало от перенесённого физического напряжения, и морская соль стягивала кожу. Ему было странно, что верфи никто не охраняет, от такого места стоило ожидать той ситуации, когда тебя вдруг ловят ночью в луч фонаря под собачий лай, но ничего такого не было. Как и не было здесь войны. То ли безалаберность, то ли простое доверие к гражданскому благоразумию. Было удивительно, как всё держалось здесь при полном отсутствии контроля. Но эта жизнь не была совсем ему чужда, она вытекала из его блуждания по казармам и казалась его закономерным итогом. Все эти здания были построены второпях, вся техника была переделана из военной, даты побед и поражений отмечались шире, чем смена года. Да и она базировалась на большом сражении давно прошедшей войны. И не было почти никаких детских кумиров кроме героев войны. Мир выходил из тяжелого заболевания.

Они дошёл до дома позже, чем собирался, электрический свет лифта слепил глаза. Войдя в квартиру, Хакс включил везде освещение и всё-таки побрился, чтобы завтра раздражение хоть немного сошло. План был глупым. На его щеках краснели пятна от его конфликта с самим собой, и он тревожно подумал о том, как завтра пойдёт с ними в бюро. К чёртовой Рей, которая теперь знала о нём то, чего ей лучше было бы не знать. При мысли о том, как он вообще в целом будет выглядеть в её глазах, ему поплохело, и он сдавленно застонал, скорее заворчал как собака. Хакс смыл с себя плёнку, оставшуюся от высохшей грязной морской воды, после чего пошёл на балкон, чтобы выкурить сигарету. Он стоял и слушал, как далеко внизу у машины разговаривают, судя по голосам, мужчина с женщиной, когда ему на коммуникатор пришло сообщение. Он вздрогнул от этого, как если бы кто-то выпрыгнул из шкафа: ему очень редко писали, не предупредив об этом. Это оказался Бен:

«завтра в 7 у меня. мне не нравится твоя квартира. пожалуйста приходи. рей я предупредил.»

Хакс против воли нервно и беззвучно рассмеялся. По выверенной годами привычке сразу говорить «нет» хотелось сначала отказаться, но он очевидно понял, что тоже хотел бы увидеться с ним, и, наверное, это было естественно. Хакс был сейчас один, и смысла делать вид, что он всё ещё держит дистанцию не было. Да и дистанции почти не было, кроме собственной, которую и он, и Бен устанавливали формально, автоматически. Он вернулся в комнату, думая над ответом, сначала написал «Хорошо», стёр и написал «Приду», лёг на диван, ничем не укрываясь. Какое-то время он лежал, прислушиваясь к звукам улицы, потом легко и очень глубоко уснул почти без сновидений. Ему только снилось, как он плывёт к сторожевому острову, и он ощущал, как море тянет и шатает его, запомнив всё это телом.

*

Когда он проснулся, почувствовал, что едва ли может встать. Конечно, ощущение было обманчивым, но его просто с треском притягивало к дивану. Спина болела, он давно не предпринимал такое количество физической активности, и его тело потеряло свою прежнюю выносливость. Хакс лежал и ощущал его очень хорошо, каждую мышцу, он обожал это чувство, хотя и понимал, что, когда он встанет, он пожалеет обо всём на свете. Он через силу сделал очень небольшую зарядку, чтобы не усугубить боль. Дожди, казалось, были странным наваждением, и тяжёлая жара опять вернулась, отмечая последние дни лета, на небе не было ни одного облака. Однотонное, присыпанное пылью, оно гладко висело над городом, как будто натянутое на верхушки скал.

Хакс выкурил сигарету на балконе и выпил две чашки кофе. За стеной шумно, оживлённо ругались и чем-то грохотали. Он сидел и мирно слушал, как происходит чужая жизнь, потерянно думая о том, чтобы постучать в стену, однако, в итоге это просто его увлекало, хотя он и не знал предмет спора. Чужая жизнь была очаровательна. Хакс походил по квартире, нервно переставляя разные предметы, до планового выхода на улицу оставался ещё час. Он обгорел вчера, и его нос облезал как некачественный пластик, он подумал, что мог бы списать не сошедшие за ночь пятна на щеках на солнечный ожог. Едва ли кто-то спросит, одёрнул Хакс сам себя с долей удовлетворения. Там, наверное, будет одна Рей, если и она будет. Его нервировал предстоящий вечер, но день уже превращался в ожидание. Он пошёл на работу пешком.

Рей пришла днём, пока он устроил себе перекур, и, когда он вернулся в кабинет, она оглянулась на него почти воровато. Она была очень красива сегодня, в лёгкой, цветной одежде, с распущенными волосами, видимо подстриженными на днях. Было заметно, что ей неудобно за эту свою очевидную красоту, которую она, сама того не зная, выставила на показ. Хакс даже подумал, что, может быть, стоит сделать ей формальный комплимент, но не стал. Он сам терпеть не мог, когда кто-то комментировал его внешний вид. Он сказал:

— Здравствуйте.

— Да, здравствуйте, — она улыбнулась ему и уткнулась в стол, ссутулившись. Очевидной враждебности или недовольства в ней не было, и Хакс не мог понять, что она думает по поводу всего происходящего. Может быть ей было всё равно, в любом случае, это было благородно, но казалось ей несвойственным. Лёд первой решила бить она, это произошло через час.

— У вас что-то на щеках, — Хакс поднял голову и встретился с ней глазами, она пристально смотрела на него. И всё же кто-то заметил.

— Это раздражение, из-за солнца и морской воды, — соврал он и тут же по её распахнувшимся глазам понял, что это была неожиданно правильная стратегия. Теперь, когда она знала скорее всего, о том, что происходило между ним и Беном, ему хотелось её едва ли не задобрить. Это было жалкое, дурацкое желание, и он бы подрался сам с собой на эту тему, если бы не был заперт с Рей в маленьком душном кабинете лицом к лицу.

— Я никогда там не купалась, но хотела. Неужели там правда кислота? — сипловатый низкий голос, в котором слышна улыбка.

— Да нет, — он почему-то испытал приступ паники, вцепился руками в стул, — просто у меня такая кожа. Думаю, что с вам ничего бы не случилось.

Говорить с ней было трудно, он старался выбирать слова, поэтому расслабил хватку побелевших рук только тогда, когда она сама уже вовсю говорила о чём-то связанном с морем. Хакс старался слушать, но всё время соскальзывал в свои мысли, просто глядя на неё. Она была совсем молодой, и то, что их разница в возрасте не была действительно серьёзной – он не годился ей в отцы, и если бы они были парой, никто бы никогда и слова не сказал про разницу в возрасте – всё это вводило его в ступор. Он чувствовал себя стариком почти всю жизнь. В реальности же он, возможно, выглядел примерно как она. Вся маска серьёзности с неё слетела, он подумал вдруг, что с Беном, видимо, на житейские темы говорить очень сложно. Рей смотрела на него д _о_ бро, и это было удивительно. По своим измышлениям он представлял собой тощую драную крысу. В её случае – тощую драную крысу, трахавшую её почти брата на её кровати. От этих мыслей ему становилось плохо, но на долю смешно, и он думал только с ужасом о том, как они вдвоём пойдут к ней домой. Его мозг работал почти со свистом, пытаясь придумать, как ему этого избежать. И когда она ушла, он задержался на краткое время. Это не помогло. Хакс, задумавшись по дороге быстро догнал Рей, и она заметила его ещё раньше, чем он заметил её. На небе уже появились первые звёзды, совершенно чуждые, холодные в красноватом небе. Они шли вдвоём, и Хакс чувствовал себя слишком высоким рядом с ней, болезненным, нескладным. Он задумался, могло ли между ними что-то быть, если бы он был немного другим человеком, но даже не смог это представить. Рей была другой до враждебности, она словно жила днём, а он – ночью. История их любви была бы трагична. Хакс не мог даже представить её.

На этот раз он помнил, куда идти, но теперь его вели. Рей оглядывалась на него периодически со странным любопытством, это вызывало мелкие приступы раздражения не столько гневного, сколько просто тревожного. Двор был пуст, и кто-то убрал листья, покрывавшие его сухим слоем – теперь они лежали у дерева неопрятным горбом. В доме, в который они шли, горел свет, внутри кто-то ходил, отбрасывая подвижную тень на окна. Когда они поднялись на крыльцо, Хакс почувствовал опять какую-то ломкую, тихую застенчивость перед Рей.

Бен выглядел как человек, к которому пришли без спроса, и он совершенно этому не рад. Хакс удивился, увидев его. Он стоял у кухонного стола, прислонившись к нему, и курил. Он выглядел так, как будто они с Рей пришли атаковать его, и стол был его крепостью, он был в рубашке Хакса. Хакс не сразу решился заговорить с ним при посторонних, и когда Рей поднялась наверх, он сказал не очень уверенно:

— Привет.

— Привет, — он был в заляпанных очках для зрения в роговой оправе, такой формы, что казалось, будто он снял их с очень пожилого человека. Хакс подошёл ближе к нему осторожно как к зверю. Бен был то ли накуренным, то ли просто чудовищно уставшим: бледное лицо, покрасневшие глаза, которые бегали туда-сюда, словно он читал невидимый текст.

— Бен, ты курил?

— Что курил? Я сейчас курю? — он резко вспылил, но сразу же успокоился, потёр переносицу, приподняв очки, ответил, — я понял, нет. Я просто очень устал.

Он обошёл стол и сел за него, спросил Хакса, делая широкий жест длинной рукой, и Хакс, проследив за ним опять внутренне сжался от того, каким тот был большим:

— Может кофе?

— Давай, — стул скрипнул, — скажи мне, что и где, я сам сделаю.

Бен не стал с ним спорить, и Хакс несколько пожалел, что пришёл сейчас. Он поставил чайник и, когда обернулся, Бен обнял его, близко притискиваясь, сказал ещё раз:

— Прости, я устал.

Хакс, сжалившись, смешливо выдохнул и обхватил его рукой за шею, зачем-то вкладывая большой палец Бену почти в ухо, во впадину под козелком, остальными поглаживая его по затылку.

— Если устал, иди ложись спать.

— Нет, — они поцеловались скорее неожиданно, как будто это произошло случайно, Бен схватил его за воротник, рванул хаотично, не зная, что делать с руками, потом одной обнял Хакса за талию, притиснув вплотную, так что ему пришлось прогнуться в пояснице. Они просто стояли на этой перекошенной кухне и целовали друг друга глубоко, до боли в челюсти, закрыв глаза, периодически или замирая, или отстраняясь с мягким мокрым звуком. Хакс обнимал его лицо, не давая отвернуться или отстраниться. Они дёрнулись друг от друга только тогда, когда скрипнула лестница, сначала громко, потом уже тише.

— Блядь, ребят, простите, — Рей выглядела сначала смущённой потом испуганной. Хакс сделал шаг назад, стараясь справиться со своим лицом. Он мог бы побиться об заклад, что сейчас выглядел как безумец, на её месте он бы тоже испугался. Бен жалобно застонал, огладил шею Хакса, царапнув её ногтями, отворачиваясь к чайнику. Рей стояла как испуганная кошка, подняв плечи и выставив перед собой ладони. Бен спросил её охрипшим голосом, но очень мирно:

— Будешь кофе? — когда она помедлила с ответом, он добавил, — всё окей, в этом нет ничего такого.

— Давай я сделаю, — предложил ему Хакс, на автомате повторив это. Бен покачал головой:

— Я немного взбодрился.

Они сидели втроём за столом и молчали. Наконец Бен, который жевал незажжённую сигарету, заговорил, глядя на Хакса, всё это время он смотрел на Хакса таким взглядом, что он просто ёрзал на стуле:

— Это, конечно, прикол, что вы вместе работаете.

Он положил в центр стола пачку сигарет. И Хакс, и Рей потянулись к ней одновременно, одновременно же отпрянули. Потом Хакс вытащил сразу пару, протянул одну Рей. Бен наблюдал за этим всем такими безумными глазами, что Хакс опять подумал, что он накурился. Бен мог бы посмеяться над произошедшим, но, казалось, даже не понимал, что это было. Хакс едва ли мог понять, как он довёл себя до такого за сутки. Они закурили, по очереди передавая зажигалку. Ни у кого не хватало запала, чтобы опять заговорить.

— Хакс хороший коллега, как бы ты ни зубоскалил, — сказала Рей, улыбнувшись в кофейную кружку. Хакс усмехнулся:

— Своим посильным отсутствием? — и резко вздрогну, когда Бен положил ладонь ему на спину, прощупывая через рубашку колючую линию позвоночника. Его не хотелось одёргивать, Хакс понимал его. Он чувствовал себя каким-то больным голодающим, как будто его никто никогда не трогал, и он не мог просто так взять и убрать эту руку. Его рвало на части, и от этого было ещё теплее, потому что он старался держать себя внутри головы, глядя на Рей, в то время как вообще всё его нутро стремилось к этой руке, словно его утягивало туда. Он слегка ссутулился.

— Это тоже, — Рей засмеялась. Она или не заметила того, что Бен гладил его по спине, или просто её это совершенно не смутило, — нет, правда. Мне не на что жаловаться.

Она с лёгкой улыбкой взболтала остатки кофе в чашке. Хакс чувствовал себя непривычно мирно в этой обстановке, его гладили по спине, он сидел за столом с очень молодыми людьми, просто уставшими после трудового дня, Рей реагировала на них с Беном спокойно. Наверное, она и правда жила в какой-то убийственной парадигме любви. Он не мог представить, если бы вся его жизнь прошла так. Тогда бы ему казалось, что это совершенно обычное дело. У него опять появилось это ощущение пути. Как будто они втроём куда-то приехали и разбирают вещи. Хакс извинился и вышел перекурить на улицу. Наверное, ему стоило бы пойти домой, но он не пошёл. Было жарко, но ветер был прохладным. Когда он вернулся, Рей мыла посуду, а Бен спал на столе, подложив руки под голову. Она заговорила сама:

— Всё ведь нормально, да? — быстро обернулась, промелькнуло её тревожное лицо, — Хакс, у него реально проблемы. Но сейчас всё гораздо лучше.

— О чёрт, — не сдержавшись проговорил Хакс, — нет, не имеет смысла проводить со мной этот разговор, что вы меня прирежете, если я что-то с ним сделаю. Я знаю, что сейчас гораздо лучше, и я заметил, что не до конца.

— Я не в этом смысле, — голос Рей почему-то дрогнул, — я совсем не это имела ввиду. Он пьёт кучу таблеток, я надеюсь, что вы это понимаете. Мне его жалко, и вас жалко. Вы хорошо смотритесь вместе, но я вижу, что вам стрёмно.

Он просто ещё раз растерянно чертыхнулся.

— Не стоит меня жалеть, — он волевым усилием как будто посадил самого себя, гневно вскочившего со стула, назад, как воспитатель задиристого школьника, — и не стоит пытаться толковать мои эмоции. И мои постукпи. Дело не в этом, дело просто в моём характере. Мы не так хорошо знакомы, — и добавил мягче и тише, увидев, что она странно дёрнула губами в сторону, — пока что. Его это вряд ли ранит, он знает меня.

Она нахмурилась, опустив голову, круглую маленькую голову. Потом резко изменилась в лице, улыбнувшись ему устало, сказала:

— Извините меня, я перегнула, — из крана упало несколько остаточных капель воды, и Рей обернулась, чтобы взглянуть, что там, и неожиданно спросила, — мы можем перейти на «ты»? Я думаю, это мне поможет, — она неловко рассмеялась, и Хакс вновь вспомнил, что перед ним совсем молодая, несколько дикая девушка. Злость преображала её.

— Можем, — сказал Хакс, в другом обращении и правда, наверное, не было сейчас смысла, а это разделяло их ещё больше. Хотя мысль о том, что они всё равно работают в одном помещении, раздражала его всё больше. У неё был очень простой доступ к нему. Он понимал, что Рей не нравится в нём, его жестокосердие. Хакс знал, как воспринимают это другие люди, но сам не был привычен к сильно эмоциональной среде, в которой, судя по всему, рос Бен и росла Рей. Они как будто были засидевшимися родственниками на той стадии, когда уже и смысла нет – был это день рождения или похороны.

— Хорошо, — она неуверенно улыбнулась, — надо разбудить Бена, наверное.

— Да, — сказал Хакс, потом нервно дёрнулся и вдруг предложил, — давай я с ним справлюсь. Не беспокойся, иди спать.

Он боялся, что прозвучал грубовато, но Рей не отреагировала на это отрицательно, только немного удивлённо ответила:

— Да, хорошо, — посмотрела ему в глаза, — спасибо.

Когда она ушла, Хакс почувствовал себя так, словно атмосферное давление перестало действовать на него. Он осторожно потряс Бена за плечо, тот на удивление ясным голосом ответил:

— Сейчас, — и поднял голову. Его шрам накрест пересекала красная полоса от манжеты рубашки, на которой он лежал лицом, — перекур?

— Не стоит, — ответил Хакс, садясь рядом, — что случилось?

Бен встал, пошёл к закутку, в котором лежал его матрас, Хакс пошёл за ним.

— Это сертралин**, — Бен сел на матрас в одежде, Хакс остановился перед ним.

—Я не знаю, что это.

— Мне просто, — он вытянул ноги, — снится всякое. Он мне не подходит, мне надо к врачу, чтобы было что-то другое.

— У тебя передозировка?

— Нет, ни в коем случае.

Хакс сходил на кухню, выключил свет, умылся. Он думал, что Бен уже будет спать, когда он вернётся, но тот так и сидел, только придвинувшись к стене. Его угол выглядел странно, перед матрасом была сложена кривая ширма под бамбук с картонными вставками, и Хакс раздвинул её, хотя бы немного отделяясь от остальной комнаты. С одной стороны от импровизированной кровати Бена стоял открытый стеллаж с огромным количеством книг, газет и журналом, расположенных на нём хаотично, под ним стояли какие-то коробки. С той стороны, где лежала подушка, стоял стул, на котором тоже была стопка книг, две расчёски и плоскогубцы, на книгах стояла лампа, склонённая вниз, на спинке стула висела тёмная одежда. Между ножек стула лежало два переходника, всё было увито проводами. Поверх постельного белья лежало красное тонкое покрывало из непонятного материала. Здесь было очень много всего при полном отсутствии попытки как-то это обустроить.

— Хакс, прости, — Бен говорил спокойным, но не очень внятным голосом, пока Хакс помогал ему раздеться, — я херовый хозяин. Я зря позвал тебя. И я херовый брат.

— Рей промыла мне мозги, — сказал Хакс, — ты нормальный хозяин.

— О, я слышал, мне понравилось, как ты на неё наехал, — Хакс снял с него очки и положил их на стул, — она это не со зла, ты не обижайся. Я устал, меня достали мои студенты.

— Так уволься.

— Ты сам знаешь, что я не могу, как и ты, — Бен прикрыл глаза, вытягиваясь вдоль спины, — не уходи к себе, останься здесь. Отсюда ближе до твоей работы.

— Я не работаю завтра, — сказал Хакс. Он огляделся в темноте этой большой комнаты, потолок казался тоже кривым в таком освещении. Весь дом уже спал, весь двор спал. Хакс чувствовал себя маленьким ребёнком, который ходит по лестнице ночью и сидит при включённом свете на бортике ванной, потому что ему снятся кошмары, а родители не будут его успокаивать. Он сказал:

— Хорошо, — разделся и аккуратно сложил вещи на стеллаж на стопку журналов о географии. Когда он лёг, Бен повернулся к нему, глядя блестящими в темноте глазами.

— Я им не нравлюсь, они думают, что я выскочка и ничего не понимаю, потому что они старше меня, — у него стал заплетаться язык, — я ненавижу вообще всех этих людей.

— О чёрт, — Хакс раскрылся и заложил руки за голову, в доме было жарко, но по полу тянуло сквозняком и бурым запахом гнилых листьев с улицы, — откуда ты знаешь, что они думают?

— Да я не только о них. Даже Рей пытается взять меня под контроль. Мне написала вчера с утра мать, спросила меня, в городе ли я. Я просто ей не ответил, я не могу с ней встретиться.

— Ты как подросток, возьми себя в руки, — Бен потянулся белым пятном в темноте, перевернул Хакса, затаскивая его на себя, Хакс прижался всем телом к мягкой тёплой коже, попытался скатиться на бок, было ужасно жарко, Бен лихорадочно потел, сказал, — я так сварюсь.

— Ты дурак, Хакс. Прости, что всё так выходит, скоро всё будет нормально, я тебе обещаю, если ты никуда не уйдёшь. Я даже перееду к тебе в твою страшную каюту, Хакс, — он говорил это закрыв глаза. Хакс перевернулся на живот, прислоняясь головой к его плечу, ответил хрипло:

— Да куда я уйду.

Бен иронично хмыкнул, завозился, откидывая покрывало, и затих настолько, что как будто и не дышал. В темноте слышались метрономом щелчки секундной стрелки. Хакс подумал о том, что именно сейчас вдруг что-то изменилось.

*

Бену стоило, наверное, спать ещё хотя бы сутки, но, когда Хакс проснулся, он понял, что лежит один. Перед его глазами была стена, и он был настолько завёрнут во что-то, что сначала ощутил приступ паники, начал выпутываться. Через ширму свет падал фрагментарно, он слышал, как во дворе с сухими хлопками заводят то ли мопед, то ли бензопилу. Это с равной вероятностью могло быть и то, и другое. Вдоль пола тянуло мокрым воздухом, но, судя по резкому свету, было солнечно, он чувствовал себя немного простуженным. Хакс сел и оделся, не вставая, разглядывая книги на полках. В этом закутке всё было в пределах досягаемости протянутой руки для человека его роста, и он представил, как Бен просто лежит здесь целый день в темноте поверх покрывала со своим спокойным странным лицом, не вставая, а дотягиваясь то до одного, то до другого. Книги были разными, часть их явно принадлежала когда-то Люку Скайуокеру. По такой библиотеке невозможно было понять, что за человек здесь живёт.

Бен сидел по среди гостиной на полу так, словно он медитировал или очень глубоко задумался. Хакс не разбирался в этом, для него это было примерно одно и то же. Он был гладко выбрит, и его волосы были мокрыми настолько, что ещё даже не вились, он пригладил их назад на манер Хакса, за свои большие тонкие уши, на бледном лице тёмные глаза казались огромными, шрам как будто потемнел и казался очень сухим. Он выглядел моложе своего возраста лет на пять. Он сидел в коричневых штанах из грубой ткани с широкими швами и многими карманами на манер военных или рабочих, и они были велики ему в талии, оголяя поясницу и полосу нижнего белья. На спине были следу вроде заживших пулевых, но Хакс знал, что спрашивать об этом бесполезно. В комнате заметно пахло сигаретами. Хакс сказал:

— Привет.

— Привет, — он не обернулся, но ответил сразу же, — я жду пока чайник закипит. Нормально спал?

— Без снов.

— Не знаю, хорошо это или плохо, — он всё-таки отклонился назад, опершись на ладони и развернулся, потом встал. Они, оба босые, вышли покурить на крыльцо. Было похоже на то, что ночью шёл дождь, земля парила.

— А где Рей?

— Рей? — Бен топтался на холодном бетоне крыльца, поджав пальцы ног, — на пробежке. Реально. А ты подумал, она от тебя прячется?

— Да, — честно ответил Хакс.

— Она не ссыкло, — с удовольствием сказал Бен, и они вернулись в дом. Хакс умылся и пригладил волосы, Бен возился с широким матерчатым ремнём, который заел, при этом разговаривая:

— Тебе надо тоже в университет. Тебя раньше все круто слушали, когда ты был куратором.

— Я таким не увлекаюсь.

— Мне показалось, что ты нихрена не делаешь у Люка. А без работы ты звереешь.

— Зверею, — согласился Хакс, — но, если бы я реально работал, не торчал бы тут с тобой сейчас. А так я всё больше теряю отношение к реальной жизни.

Бен оскалился и слегка отвернулся, не двигаясь, одними глазами, оголяя яркие белки глаз с красноватыми прожилками.

— Есть у тебя такое свойство. Я рад, что ты тут торчишь, — он взял со стула мятую цветастую рубашку, темная одежда делала его страшно моложе, накинул её, не с первого раза правильно застегнув, — это отвлекает от всякого. Тебя, надеюсь, тоже. Как я выгляжу?

— Молодо, — Хакс помог ему застегнуть рукава, он чувствовал себя легче, как будто Бен подвёл за него итог тому, что с ним происходило, — эта штука похожа на тряпку. Меня это тоже отвлекает. Из-за тебя я думаю в основном о тебе.

— Звучит охуенно.

Они вышли вместе, не сговариваясь, так и не притронувшись к чёртову чайнику. Бен предложил ему:

— Сводить тебя в буфет?

— Пойдём.

Было очень мокро и тихо, но у дверей университета толпились люди и курили. Бен ругался с вахтёршей дольше, чем если бы Хакс просто оформил пропуск, но он молчал, оглядываясь. Внутри была странная акустика, из-за которой нельзя было понять, откуда идут какие звуки. Как будто он находился в вентиляции большого дома и слышал, как у кого-то работает телевизор или радио, кто-то ругается, слышал чей-то смех.

Хакс бы предположил, что в буфете были одни преподаватели, но он знал, что на возраст и манеру держать себя полагаться уже не стоило. Буфет был вроде театрального, ничего интересного в нём не было. Скудная, странная еда, чай, кофе, сок, минералка. Бен выглядел странно здесь, с белой шеей, торчавшей из темного воротника, как будто раздетый, но в своих перчатках, страшно хотелось сунуть руки ему под рубашку. Они с Хаксом были выше почти всей очереди на голову. Бен сказал ему, глядя перед собой:

— Я как будто погонщик медведей.

— Ты не погонщик, ты и есть медведь, — ответил Хакс, даже не надеясь понять, что именно Бен имел ввиду. Он почти не стал есть, просто выпил большую кружку кофе с молоком, чувствуя себя почти сытым из-за этого. Кофе был чудовищно хорош после растворимого, который он пил у себя. На самом деле, от голода крутило кишки, но ему надо было сначала попасть домой. Они вышли во двор попрощаться, Хакс выкурил сигарету, Бен отказался, он сказал:

— Я нервничаю.

— Из-за чего? Из-за работы?

— Да, — он попытался обнять его, Хакс напряженно шагнул назад, — всем плевать, мне плевать.

Они всё-таки обнялись, казалось, что кто-то на них смотрит, но это была просто паранойя, люди проходили мимо, никому не было дела. Солнце то выходило, то терялось в мокрой дымке, пожухлая трава газона оставляла края брюк мокрыми.

— Не боишься, что будут болтать?

— Они в любом случае болтают, —Бен скорбно изогнул брови, — да и слухи такая вещь, которую особо не остановишь. Я пойду.

— Всё будет нормально, — сказал ему Хакс, хлопнув его по плечу. Бен кивнул и ушёл, обернувшись один раз. Хакс смотрел, как он идёт, ставя ноги носками внутрь и слегка вихляя, как будто у него не было никакой конечной цели, а он просто болтался тут в ожидании кого-то.

Когда он пришёл домой, позвонил по номеру телефона, который ему сообщили ещё в госпитале, чтобы он мог связаться с отцом. Собственная квартира выглядела как пустой дом, оставленный много лет назад. Хакс сидел неподвижно, как статуя, вытянувшись всем телом, прижав коммуникатор к уху. Он так замер, что случайный человек, увидевший его, мог бы даже его не заметить в этой комнате. После долгих гудков ему ответил невнятный женский голос, связь ещё устанавливалась. Он уловил только одно слово, спросил в таком тоне, что собеседница смутилась:

— Хоспис? Здравствуйте, это хоспис?

— Да, я вас слушаю.

Он внутренне глубоко дрожал, не зная, что должен чувствовать в этот момент, вдохнул и выдохнул, руки дрожали. Хакс чувствовал себя едва ли не ребёнком сейчас.

— Меня зовут Армитаж Хакс. Мой отец – Брендол Хакс. Он является вашим подопечным?

— Подождите, мистер Хакс. Сейчас я посмотрю, — голос был странный, как будто она искусственно старалась говорить с глуповатой интонацией, чтобы казаться мягче. Хакс почти отключился, когда она снова заговорила, — да, он является нашим подопечным. Вы хотите его навестить? Я могу сделать вам пропуск.

— Как он? — спросил Хакс, — его проживание надо оплачивать?

— Нет-нет, — судя по звукам, она что-то печатала, или это были помехи связи, — его проживание оплачивается из фонда ветеранов. Он чувствует себя гораздо лучше, не может ходить, но зато замечательно говорит.

— Вы можете как-то соединить меня с ним?

— Я постараюсь, мистер, — Хакс неожиданно улыбнулся её манере обращения, это было чем-то похоже на то, как разговаривал Дофельд Митака. Хакс не знал, показателем чего это является, он прожил жизнь в слишком однородной для этого среде.

— Через пять минут вас соединят, перенаправляю звонок, — ожил коммуникатор, раздались щелчки, короткие гудки, потом длинные, потом кто-то снял трубки, раздался стук каблуков по полу, какие-то отзвуки эха, разговоры. Хакс представил старую женщину в такой форме, которая была у сотрудников госпиталя, в котором он лежал, идущую по светлому большому коридору. Связь зашипела, защёлкала, кто-то прокашлялся и произнёс почти шёпотом:

— Армитаж?

Хакс почувствовал подступившую тошноту, за ней холодное, глухое спокойствие, как если бы на него вылили ведро ледяной воды. Голоса почти не было, но эта манера произносить его имя определённым образом была всё та же. Да и никто больше не звал никогда его по имени.

— Это я, я перезвоню, — сказал он и сразу же бросил трубку.

Проверил, точно ли он отключился, и положил коммуникатор далеко на стол. Хакс сидел так очень долго, встал с трудом, не чувствуя никаких сил, его давило к земле. Стоило бы выйти на улицу, но он вышел только на балкон, выкурил сигарету и лёг спать, чувствуя себя смертельно уставшим. Через пару часов он проснулся с сильной головной болью, съел почти всё, что было в холодильнике, выпил водки из стакана и опять уснул.

*

Дни стояли сухие и безоблачные настолько, что уже совершенно не верилось, что может наступить осень. Напоминало об это только то, что усыхали и краснели листья деревьев. Обстановка была как во сне – все дороги были усыпаны листьями, цветами, плодами деревьев, гниющими мятыми каштановыми плюсками, но стояла ровная, неумолимая жара, от которой воздух, казалось, трещал как мигающая люминесцентная лампа. Выгнутую плоскость неба пересекал чёткий инверсионный след, который тянулся за маленькой чёрной точкой самолёта. Последнее время надо городом таких следов пересекались десятки, расчёркивая синь, которая казалась из-за них чертовски далёкой, но с того места, где он стоял, было видно только эту полосу на круглом кусочке неба в обрамлении пыльных высоких крон, которые слабо дрожали от неощутимых воздушных течений. У монумента роилась толпа совсем маленьких детей в сигнальных жилетках с высокой воспитательницей, смешно торчавшей из их толпы, как будто повторяющей статую перед ними. Статуя была сделана грубо, из простых граней и изображала человеческую фигуру, мучительно выгнутую в дугу в выпаде, протянувшую руку вверх. За ней грудой завивался в застывшей динамике плащ, через плечо лихо висела винтовка. Тёмное пыльное лицо было сурово.  
С его ракурса грубая бронзовая длань с растопыренными пальцами тянулась к единственной точке на небе – к маленькому чёрному самолёту, и Хакс стоял, задрав голову. Здесь Бен Соло его и обнаружил. Он позвонил и, когда Хакс, не глядя на экран и не меняя позы, молча принял вызов, сказал:

— Я тебя вижу, обернись, — Хакс повернул голову, — нет, в другую сторону. Иди сюда.

Бен сидел на парапете у памятной доски за группой детей, смотрел тоже наверх и курил. Он был в своих странных штанах с множеством карманов и в белой выправленной рубашке, вьющиеся волосы казались чистыми, но спутанными, шрам был замазан чем-то вроде солнцезащитного крема. Он болтал в воздухе длинными ногами и с хлопком сдвинул колени, когда Хакс подошёл.

— Развлекаешься? — спросил его Хакс.

— Да, посмотри на его морду, — сказал Бен, указывая на статую рукой с сигаретой, — он похож на кого-то знакомого.

— Это неуважение, — сказал Хакс, не сдержав краткий приступ смеха. Теперь, когда Бен обратил на это его внимание, ему тоже виделось что-то странное в этом лице.

— Могли бы и получше сделать, — Бен полностью развернулся к нему, хватая его за локоть, — в конце-то концов, наши победили.

— Уймись, — сказал ему Хакс. Бен обнял его рукой, носом почти больно тыкаясь в ухо как щенок, — там какие-то дети.

— Я вижу, а они меня нет, я нашёл себе пиздатый наблюдательный пункт, — они сидели на каменной ограде, касаясь плечами, и столкнулись лбами, повернувшись. Бен смотрел на него серьёзными, посветлевшими на солнце глазами, потом медленно прикрыл их и отстранился.

— Я пытался позвонить отцу, — сказал Хакс, — я всё не хотел тебе говорить. Он в чёртовом хосписе, а я бросил трубку.

— Ну, — он опять заболтал ногами, опустив голову и глядя, как на чёрных ботинках остаются белые пыльные пятна от столкновения со стеной, — позвонишь ещё раз. Он в порядке?

— Насколько это возможно.

Бен медленно улыбнулся ему, оставив глаза спокойными, как делал часто Скайуокер, как делала Рей, но его покой не был отстранённым, он был задумчивым, как волны очень густой и высокой травы, за которыми где-то прячется залив. В тишине до них донёсся монотонный голос воспитательницы, Бен прислушался как пёс и вдруг заорал:

— Да нет, чёрт, это не А310, а буквально любая другая винтовка. Вы бы узнали по штуке с дырками!

Женщина затихла и уставилась на них с упрёком и испугом в один момент. Хакс жестами показал, что всё в порядке. Бен попытался соскочить с парапета, но, когда Хакс схватил его за запястье, он рассмеялся:

— Ты чего, я пошутил.

— Она правда сказала, что это винтовка А310?

— Сказала, — Бен фыркнул, — но, в принципе, какая в жопу разница?

Порыв ветра оглушил сухим шорохом трухи по асфальту, которую он погнал куда-то вглубь парка. Запястье в его руке было плотным, твёрдым, и он знал, что его истончившаяся рубаха сейчас касается напряжённого, нагретого солнцем тела, на котором очень медленно стираются со временем шрамы и маленькие следы от пуль. Он почувствовал себя сосредоточением военных меток – белёсое неровное пятно у ключицы, пулевое, истончившееся в выпуклую полосу над подколенной ямкой. Его раны не болели больше. Он разжал хватку и погладил пальцами чужое запястье. Памятники войны нагревались под солнцем и покрывались сизой пылью, где-то забивали сваи. Бен смотрел на небо, его лицо расслабилось, полоса шрама тянула внутренний уголок правого глаза вниз, что придавало ему грустный вид. Хакс подумал впервые, что война и правда закончилась. Он хмыкнул сам себе, закурил сигарету и тоже задрал голову. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Аутфайтер. Легкий, подвижный боец с длинными руками, стремящийся всегда держать противника на расстоянии. Подавляющее число ударов такой боксер наносит слабой рукой, сильную же пускает в ход, только тогда, когда уверен, что противник раскрылся, или применяет ее для дополнительной защиты. Целью аутфайтера является изматывание соперника путем применения частых длинных тычков и постоянного перемещения по рингу. Такие боксеры практически не останавливаются и всячески уклоняются от обмена ударами в ближнем бою.  
> Инфайтер. Сильный боксер взрывного типа, предпочитающий проводить серии ударов на ближней дистанции.  
> Основной особенностью является его взрывная агрессивная манера ведения боя. Инфайтер очень силен, обладает хорошо поставленными хуками и апперкотами. В ближнем бою он быстро добивается успеха еще и благодаря тому, что хорошо терпит боль от ударов соперника и умеет защищаться. Поэтому его необходимо постоянно держать на дистанции и изматывать дальними ударами.
> 
> **Сертралин - второй по важности из антидепрессантов-СИОЗС (после флуоксетина) и один из чётырёх наиболее эффективных современных антидепрессантов.

**Author's Note:**

> С точки зрения сюжета - дурацкое обыгрывание канона.   
> Боялся выкладывать, но и не выложить не мог - висело бы над душой.  
> Писалось под  
> АукцЫон - Волчица, АукцЫон - Любовь, АукцЫон - Птица, АукцЫон - Лейтенант, Александр Башлачёв - Поезд№193, Blue Oyster Cult  
> \- Don't fear the reaper, Modest Mouse - King Rat


End file.
